Harvest Moon: Revival in Flowerbud
by Harvestboy Goobus
Summary: When Jack accepted the chance to take over his grandfather's farm, he was expecting a lot of work and maybe even a bit of fun. Maybe even a bit of romance! But what he found went farther than his wildest dreams. The first ever Christian HM Fic! R&R!
1. The Blame Game

_I'm_ _back!!!_

I don't own Harvest Moon or any of its characters!

Harvest Moon: Revival in Flowerbud

Chapter 1: The Blame Game

A lamb being led to the slaughter. A strong lion. The Good Shepherd. The Way, the Truth, and the Life. The Door. These things and more all defined one person. _Only_ one person. One person who, by his acts of righteousness, love, and all around selflessness, saved the entire world. He didn't save the world from conventional destruction though. No. It went so much deeper than that. He saved not the body but the _soul_! Through his death at the hands of his own people, his resurrection from death three days later, and finally his ascension to his Father's right hand in heaven, permitted the people of Earth a chance to reach the heavens and, therefore, prevent their souls from going to the fiery pits of Hell. This person's name was Jesus Christ.

The only thing that a person would have to do to receive this unbelievable gift was to believe that Jesus died for the sins of this world and, after three days, rose from the dead. Is that so hard to ask? It shouldn't be. But, for some reason, people won't accept it. Maybe it's because it's too easy. Maybe it's because they'd have to be willing to give everything up for Him. What's so hard about that? After all, He is the Son of God and He does save you from burning eternally in Hell!

Maybe it's because they think He's arrogant. "_I_ am the Way, the Truth, and the Light." And, "_I_ am the Alpha and Omega, the Beginning and End." It's not arrogance! Does a king let you follow another? No! If you follow another, it's treason! That's how it is in this case too! Jesus is the King and the people of this planet are his subjects! If you treason against Him, then you will be punished. Period. Jesus is a patient King though. If that person treasons and then asks for forgiveness, Jesus will give it! That's why he died in the first place! To bring forgiveness to this planet! He's already paid the price for this world's sins. All they have to do is accept it! But still, this world denies it. And unless you repent of this treason, you will pay dearly!

Fifteen-year-old Jack Williams stood on a wooden picnic table in the middle of a public park while preaching this and much more. He, unlike a lot of hypocritical Christians, really did believe the things he was saying too.

After a while a small crowd had gathered around him. Most of them were yelling and jeering at him, but there were a small few that were listening. When Jack saw the few, he was encouraged to say the things that he was saying even more. His encouragement was short-lived though, because as he was preaching these things, a single police car pulled into the park. Jack's face visibly paled when he saw it. He began stumbling over his words when two police officers stepped out it. He nearly stopped when he saw that one of the officers was his mother, Chloe. But instead of a sharp glare from her, Jack received a loving and _proud_ look from his mother. She shared Jack's beliefs. The other officer wasn't nearly as kind. This was an older man, maybe in his fifty's, who obviously _didn't_ like what he was saying. When the crowd saw the two police officers, they dispersed. Jack sighed and stepped down from the table. "Hey, Mom." He looked at the middle-aged man, his mother's partner, "Hey, Joe." His mother was about to speak, but Joe beat her to it, "Son, you're in a lot of trouble. This is the second time this _week_! Fourth time this month! If you weren't related to Chloe, you would've already been taken in! This time, though, I'm not going to take 'no' for an answer. I have to file a report." Jack's mother didn't say anything, although she did have a large smile on her face. Jack chuckled softly and nodded to Joe, "Okay. Take me in." Jack stuck both hands out to indicate he was willing to be cuffed. His mother laughed and Joe rolled his eyes. "Just get in the car." He said. Jack complied happily.

Fifteen minutes later, Jack stepped out of the squad car and walked onto the front porch of his house. "Next time! No more second chances!" Joe yelled at him. "Be good! You can make some pizza for dinner!" His mother, Chloe, called out afterwards. Jack turned around and waved as the blue and white car drove off.

Jack loved God so much at that age. So did his mother. His father, on the other hand, did not. Jack's father, Peter, hated Christianity with all of his heart. He understood it and all, but for some reason, he was just completely close-minded to it. And worse, his father was an alcoholic.

As Jack stepped into his humble abode, the smell of alcohol immediately invaded his nostrils. Jack sighed sadly and walked up the staircase to his room. He was going to pray. He prayed for two hours straight. Until his mother was supposed to get home from her shift. When she didn't show, Jack simply figured she had been held up. If only he knew how right he was . . .

He prayed for another hour. It was dark outside now. By now he was getting curious._ Where is she?_ He asked himself. After thinking about it for a few moments, he began praying again. Not for anything particular, just for whatever came to his mind. 

Fifteen minutes later, the phone rang. Jack just decided to let his father get it. Less than a minute, his father burst into Jack's room, worry written all over his face. In a half-slurred voice, he said, "Jack. Your mother's been shot! We have to go to the hospital now!" Jack's eyes widened and fear gripped his heart. "What?!" _It can't be true! It just can't be!_ "Let's go, Jack!" The rest was a blur to Jack. He remembered beating his father to the driver's seat of their old station wagon. His father was drunk.  He wasn't about to let him drive. He began praying. After that, he couldn't remember anything until he reached the hospital. 

What he saw and heard when he got to his mother's hospital room would be the one thing strong enough to shake his faith. The first thing he noticed was the twin paddles. Then the loud, "Clear!" Yelled by the doctor. Then he saw his mother's body convulse as volts of electricity surged through her body. Then he heard a long, steady beep. There were tears streaming down his face.

Three minutes later, the doctor stopped applying electricity to Jack's mother's body. It was over. "Time of death, 7:12." Jack's howl ripped through the hallways. The entire hospital floor could hear it.

They never caught the shooter. Joe hadn't seen the man very well either. He was only able to see that he was a teenager, about Jack's age, of African-American descent. Jack blamed it completely on God. In his opinion, God could've saved his mother, He _would _have saved her if He was anything like the God that Jack thought He was. Three weeks later, Jack was in complete denial that God ever existed. A month later, he got his first taste of alcohol. He liked it, but not enough to become an alcoholic. To top it off, only a few weeks after, his grandmother, on his father's side, died in her sleep.

In light of all these events, there was no more preaching on picnic tables. No more praying and, especially, no more reading of the Bible…


	2. The Inheritance

I don't Harvest Moon. I just own this story! …feel free to use the whole Christian idea for yourself though!

Chapter 2: The Inheritance

_Six years later_

"Come on, Jack! One more round!" Jack smiled and shook his head, "No way. I've had enough." He said to his best friend, Mark. They and a few other close friends were in a bar. It was March 15th and Jack's twenty-first birthday, and they were having a big party. It was about 2:00 A.M. when the group of friends finally went back home to their respective houses and apartments. 

When Jack saw his house, questions began to flood his mind. There was a light on in the living room. _Dad should be asleep by now. What's he doing up?_

He parked his car, and walked up to the front door. From there, he entered the house and headed for the lighted room. The smell of alcohol invaded his senses as he stepped into the room. _Something must really be bothering him. He hasn't drunk like this since Grandma died!_

His father was sitting heavily on a green easy chair at the far side of the room. "Dad? What's going on?" Jack asked, fear leaking through his voice. His father looked up at him. Jack gasped. His father's eyes were bloodshot and his hair was completely disheveled. He didn't look at all like the lawyer that he was. 

"It's your grandfather. He died earlier today." Jack's eyes widened. He loved his grandfather so much. He just couldn't believe it! "He died? Why weren't we told that he was sick?" Jack's father sighed, "You know the old coot. He was probably too stubborn to tell us. In anyway, they are having a funeral for him in one week."

Jack sat down on a yellow couch. "Where are they having the funeral?" Jack's father sighed once again, "That's what I wanted to talk to you about. They are having it at Flowerbud Village. Grandpa's home." Jack nodded slowly. "I don't think I'll be able to make it though." Jack stared at his father, "What?! What do you mean you won't be able to make it?!" He said, his voice raising with each word. Another sigh, "I have to be in court that day. It's a morning hearing, so I can get there later that night." Jack couldn't believe what he was hearing, "You _have_ to be there! Just blow the judge off or something!" His father chuckled slightly, "You know I can't do that." Jack put his head in his hands and groaned. "I want you to go though. I need you to be there for the reading of his will. It'll be right after the funeral." Jack groaned louder. "Grandpa . . ."

It was a cold day in Flowerbud Village. _It almost seems fitting for this day._ Karen thought sadly. She was dressed in all black. _Black's really not my color._ After that thought, she mentally slapped herself. _Now's not the time to think about that, Karen!_ She brushed her brown hair and blonde bangs as she looked into her full-length mirror as she remembered all the times she had shared with good old Jack. She had never known her own grandfather, so Jack had fulfilled that position for her. A single tear rolled down her cheek. "Goodbye . . . Grandpa . . ."

Jack shivered as the ferry docked at Flowerbud Village. A single person waited on the beach for him. The person was short and chubby. He had graying hair and a large, red top hat on. He was also dressed in all red. As Jack got off of the ferry and the man walked closer, Jack noticed the man's nose. It was huge! Jack suppressed a smile as the man reached him. "Hello, Jack. I am Mayor Thomas, the mayor of Flowerbud Village." Jack resisted the urge to roll his eyes. "I know that you are probably tired and all, but the funeral's going to begin in one hour from now, so . . ." Jack simply nodded, picked up his bags, and walked off of the pier.

"Jack was always a great man. Always worked hard. He was never selfish. He always gave to whoever needed it. Whether or not they agreed with it." The reverend, dressed in a black suit, looked out at the small crowd. "He loved this little town and everything in it. Just as we loved him. We will all miss him greatly." He looked at Karen who was standing to the side. Their eyes met and Karen walked toward him. "Karen will be singing a hymn now."

Jack watched in memorization as the girl, Karen, sang. _She's so beautiful!_ Jack shook it off. _It's not like we could ever get together or anything._ At that point Jack scolded himself for even thinking those thoughts at this time.

Karen finished her song beautifully and smiled. She really hoped that Jack was watching her. Just thinking about him brought more tears to her eyes. Those tears led to sobs. She began crying so hard that Reverend Brown had to help her back to the crowd and back to stand by her mother. There, she scolded herself for breaking down like that.

_She must have really loved Grandpa._ Jack thought sadly. He looked around at the crowd. _They must all have loved him._ "Now, we'll have a time to pay our respects to Jack." A few people walked up to the dark casket and paid their respects to Jack's grandfather. Then Karen stepped up. Jack watched her closely. "You were always like a grandfather to me, Jack. Wherever you are, please . . ." Karen stopped. She couldn't say any more as another fit of sobs overcame her again.

Jack stepped up to pay his respects. As soon as he stepped up to the casket, murmurs broke out among the crowd. Who was this stranger? Where did he come from? Jack ignored them and looked down at the casket. There was a picture of his grandfather on it. A tear rolled down his cheek. "Grandpa . . . I'm sorry I wasn't there for you in your final moments. Then again . . ." Jack looked to the crowd and then back to the picture, "It looks like you had plenty of people there for you anyway."

Karen watched the boy as he paid his respects to Jack. _Who is he?_ Then, _he's cute._ Karen frowned at that thought.

"Goodbye, Grandpa. I'll miss you. I know that you're in a better place now . . ." Jack's thoughts wandered to his younger years. His grandparents also were Christians. _If all that is true then he really is in a better place now . . . _Jack shook it off. _It's not true. There is no God._ Another tear rolled down his cheek._ But . . . If it's not true, then where's Grandpa?_ "Excuse me, son?" Jack looked up at the reverend. "There are others waiting to pay their respects. If you are done . . ." Jack nodded and walked off. _It's a no-win situation._ He thought grimly.

"Hey, Karen! Another round!" Karen growled softly and turned to face the group of drunken men. In the group was Zach Shipper, Doug Green, and her father, Gotz Roberts. How she hated this job. She liked drinking the drinks not _serving_ them! The only reason she had this job was to save up money so she could get off this goddessforsaken island. She wanted to go to New York City and become an actress. She wanted to act, dance, and maybe even sing on Broadway. If she had to do this job to get there, so be it. It was worth it. The door to the bar opened with a loud CREAK! Karen turned to see who had entered.

Jack plopped down on a chair in front of a table in the bar. He put his head in his hands and groaned. _Why me?_,was all he could think. Out of the corner of his eyes, he could see Karen looking at him. Finally, she started walking toward him. "What'll you have?" She asked. _Man! Even her voice is captivating!_ "I–Uh . . . I'll have a beer." He said finally. Karen nodded and walked off. Jack groaned again as he remembered the day's events.

_The funeral was finally over, and the casket had been lowered into the ground. Jack just stood at the edge of the grave for about thirty minutes. He just couldn't take his eyes off of it. Finally, the mayor walked up to him and tapped him on the shoulder. "We'll be reading the will soon. You should attend." Jack nodded and followed him to his house. Inside of the mayor's house were a few other people. They were the only others mentioned in the will. "Please, have a seat." The mayor said while indicating some chairs. Jack and the others took a seat. The only other person that Jack recognized in the room, other than the mayor, was Karen. "I'll begin reading now." The mayor said after a few moments, "Let's see here, 'If this is being read, then that means that I have finally passed away. Do not worry. I'll be going to a better place. I won't preach through this will though. I've already done that enough in my life. That's not what this is for._

_"'First of all I want to mention Doug Green. You've always been a good friend. For you, I will give you all of my animals except for my new puppy. I'll explain that later. Secondly, I want to mention Joseph Barnes. For you, I leave all of my extra pieces of wood. There should be enough to handle many house upgrades and other projects. To Lillia Rose. I leave you any flowers and plants that I have. I know that at the time of my death that there might not be any left. If that is the case, then I leave you all of my bags of seed. I know that it is not much, but . . . Now for my surrogate granddaughter, Karen Roberts. I leave you a surprise. It is in the cabinet in my living area. I think that you'll be pleased with it. And finally, my grandson and my namesake, Jack.',"_ _Jack held his breath as the next part was read, "'To you, I leave everything else that I own. I leave the farm and everything else inside of it. I want you to continue my legacy and turn it into an even better farm than when I was working on it. If you don't want to do this, then I leave it to be split between the Roberts and the Greens. It can be an extension for both the vineyard and the ranch. Whatever decision you choose, I ask that you take care of the little puppy anyway. It might not be a puppy when this is read, though. I love you, my grandson. I love the rest of you all also! Don't forget me when I enter the Kingdom of Heaven! I can promise you that I won't forget you!'" The mayor looked at the five people sitting there. they were all astounded at what was said. Not about themselves, but for Jack. All eyes turned to him as he stared. When he composed himself, the mayor looked at him questionably, "Well? What is your decision?" Jack's eyes widened at the question. The other five waited patiently. "I–I don't know . . ." The mayor was about to say something, but he was cut off by Jack. "I need some time to think about it." Jack walked out of the house before anybody else could say anything. From there, Jack walked around town until about seven o'clock. At seven, he went to the inn/bar._

"Here you go. One beer." Jack was about to pay Karen, but she stopped him. "Doug's already paid for it." Jack looked at Doug. Doug winked at him and turned back to his conversation. _Is he trying to bribe me?_ Jack thought to himself. Jack sighed and shook his head. "No. He's just being friendly." He said quietly to himself. 

Two hours passed before Jack finally decided to get a room. He walked up to the owner of the place and asked, "How much for a room?" The owner shook his head, "We only have two rooms, and they are full. Sorry." Jack sighed and walked out of the building.

"Great! Now where will I sleep?" Jack said while kicking a crushed beer can out of the brick road. "Hey! That farm is officially mine now, I can sleep there!" He smiled and walked in the direction of the farm. 

On the way there, he noticed how small the town actually was. _Much smaller than the city. The air's cleaner, the people seem to be nicer, and . . . _He looked around for something. _Yep. I'm right. There is not a single road for a car to drive on anywhere. The place seems so old fashioned. It's weird. I hardly see any modern technology anywhere!_ With these thoughts, he seriously began wondering about taking over the farm. _I'd finally be able to get away from all of those bad memories. I could have a fresh start here. Away from my father and his wishes. Where is he anyway?_ He stopped. _But . . . I'd have to leave everything behind. All my friends and everything. It'd be a completely different life. I don't know anything about farming though. How could I possibly bring that farm up again? _ He shook his head and continued walking. Then he stopped again. _I left my stuff at the inn! Great! Now I have to go back!_ He turned around and began running back to the inn.

The bar had a front door that swung both ways. Many people had told Duke that he should get a normal type of door, but he had always refused. He liked his door. After what was about to happen, he would decide to finally get a new door . . .

Jack reached the inn/bar and began walking up the steps. He grabbed the handle to the door and was about to push. Little did he know that Karen was about to do the same on the other side. WHAM! The door slammed into Jack's face, and Jack fell down onto the wooden deck. Karen ran out of the door to see what she had hit. She knelt down beside the fallen boy. "Are you okay? I didn't break your nose, did I?" Jack groaned and shook his head, "No. I'll be fine." Karen's eyes darkened, "You should watch where you're going! You could've hit _me_!" She stormed away toward her home. Jack watched her go in bewilderment. _What was that?!_ He wondered. After a few moments, he got up and walked into the bar to get his bags.

"Why did I do that?!" Karen said angrily to herself. She was back in her room now. "He didn't do anything wrong! What is wrong with me?!" She grabbed a pillow off of her bed and threw it across her room. The pillow hit a picture of her entire family, including her deceased grandmother, Eve, on her desk. The picture frame with the picture in it fell to the ground. The glass inside of the frame shattered on contact with the wooden floor. Karen's eyes widened and she ran to the picture. When she reached it, she fell to her knees. Ignoring the pain in her knees, she repeated quietly, "What's wrong with me?"

Jack woke up to the sound of a distant rooster. When he opened his eyes, he found his father looking down at him. He groaned and said, "Where were you last night?" His father sighed, "I'm sorry, Jack. The court hearing took longer than I expected and I missed the ferry ride. I didn't get a ride out here until early this morning."

Jack nodded slowly and sat up in the bed. "You look tired. Did you have a good sleep?" His father pointed out. Jack moaned, "You try sleeping on this bed. You wouldn't have gotten a good sleep either."

His father laughed, "Why didn't you stay at the inn?" Jack sighed, "No room." His father nodded, "So. How was it?" Jack looked at him, "It was just how he'd like it." Jack's father smiled. "Good. So. What did the will say?" Jack was hoping that he wouldn't ask that. 

"He split his stuff up among five people, me being one of them. He gave his animals to the neighboring animal ranch. His wood to some old guy named Joseph. His nonexistent plants and his seeds to a girl named Lillia. I'm pretty sure that she owns the local seed shop. He gave something to another girl named Karen." 

As if on cue, there was a knock at the door. "I wonder who that is." He said to his father.

Karen Roberts stood outside of the small farmhouse. She knew that Jack's grandson, ironically named Jack, had stayed here last night. She had seen him enter the farm the night before. She had come for her part of the will. The mysterious 'surprise'. 

The door swung open and Jack blinked like an owl in the sun. He found himself looking into two emerald colored eyes. He blinked again and noticed that the person was Karen. "Wha–?" He asked in bewilderment. Karen rolled her eyes, "I've come for my share of the will." Jack nodded slowly. As he was nodding, he noticed he was only wearing his boxers. He turned a deep red, "Uh . . . Just one second." And he closed the door.

After the door closed, Karen's eyes widened. _He is SO hot!_ The image of Jack's muscular chest had been drilled into her head. She chuckled. _He's cute when he blushes._

At that thought, she turned a deep red herself. A moment later, the door swung open again and Jack stood in the doorway completely clothed, "Sorry 'bout that. Come in." Karen rolled her eyes and followed him in. The sight of the single room shack nearly caused her to start sobbing again.

She composed herself and walked toward the cabinet that the will had said her 'surprise' would be. There was total silence in the room as Karen opened the cabinet. She just stared into it for a while. She couldn't find _anything_. "Where is it?" She said to herself quietly.

Jack heard her and walked over to where she was. "Need help finding it?" He asked. She whirled to face him, "No! Just mind your own business!" Jack winced and backed off.

At that time he noticed a single piece of paper sticking out from behind the cabinet. He walked over and pulled it from the cabinet. The piece of paper had been taped to it. He opened it and read. All it said was, "Secret compartment behind cabinet." He studied it for a moment before figuring it out.

He gently touched Karen's shoulder and once again she whirled around. "What?" She barked. "I know where it is." Jack said simply as he gripped the cabinet. He pulled in vain. This was a large _oak_ cabinet. He wasn't strong enough to do it alone.

By now, Karen had caught on, and she went to help him. Together, the two pulled on the cabinet. It didn't budge. "What is this? Is it bolted to the wall or something?" Jack asked no one.

On a closer look, he noticed large screws sticking into the wall. "Yep. It's screwed in. But why? If we are supposed to get into the wall, then . . ." He trailed off. "Of course!"

He walked quickly around to the front of the cabinet and felt around inside. After a few moments, he found what he was looking for. A door at the back end of it. He opened it and peered inside. Inside was a single bottle of wine. He pulled it out. He noticed that there was a note attached to it. He handed it to Karen, but not before seeing the name of the wine. It had said, "Door to Heaven"

Karen gasped when she saw it. "Grandma . . ." She opened the note. Jack couldn't read it from where he was, but he could see what it looked like. _It looks like some kind of recipe._ He thought.

Karen looked at it for a moment and then began walking toward the front door. She opened the door and began walking out. Before closing the door, she turned and looked into Jack's eyes. She hesitated and finally said, "Thanks." The door closed softly.

"So. Who was that?" Jack's father asked finally. Jack turned to look at him, "That's Karen. She was picking up her share of the inheritance." Jack's father nodded, "Kind of rude, don't you think?" Jack simply shrugged, "She really loved Grandpa. She sang a hymn for him and everything."

There was momentarily silence until Jack's father said, "So . . . What about your part of the inheritance?" KNOCK! KNOCK! KNOCK! Jack smiled. It must have been Karen coming back to apologize. Jack opened the door and found Doug Green standing outside it. He was holding a small, but full-grown, Chihuahua dog in his arms. "I believe he belongs to you." Jack took the dog in his arms and thanked Doug.

After that, he walked back into the house. "This dog is one of the parts of the inheritance." Jack's father rolled his eyes, "I am _not_ allowing a dog to live in our house. I never have, and I'm not going to start now!"

Jack put the tiny dog down and looked at his father. "That brings me to the other part of the will. Grandpa gave me the farm." Jack's father's eyes widened, "He what?! That old coot, what was he thinking?!" The dog ran underneath the bed in fear at the outburst. Jack glared at his father, "He was thinking that I might take over the farm!" Jack's father just stared at him.

Jack inhaled, "And I think that I might actually do it." Silence. "Say something, Dad." Jack said finally. 

Jack's father frowned, "What? You are just going to take off? Just like that? In a day, you are going to leave everything behind and start anew?" Jack nodded. "What about your schooling? You still have a year left in it." 

Jack sighed, "I'm droppin' out. I'd rather do this than school." Jack's father grew angry, "What makes you think that you could do this? How could you possibly handle a farm alone? You'd be sick of it in a week! I won't let you!"

Jack sighed, "I'm not asking you. I'm _telling_ you. I'm an adult now, Dad. I'm twenty-one now. If I want to move out, then I will. Period. You don't have any say in it." Silence.

Finally, "You're really going to do this?" Jack nodded. "I–Fine. It's your life. If you want to ruin it, so be it. It's your decision. I'll send your stuff to you. After that, you're on your own. You'll be cut off from any money that you may have gotten otherwise. You'll find out just how hard this life will be." Jack nodded, "Fine."

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

There. How'd you like it? Love it? Hate it? Tell me! R&R!!!

--Ben


	3. Sprained Ankle

Blah blah blah. I don't own it and you know it!

READ!

Chapter 3: Sprained Ankle

          "Goodbye!" Jack waved to his father as the ferry pulled away from the dock. When the ferry was out of sight, Jack sighed, "Three years. I have three years to get that farm in shape." He began walking up the stairs that led out of the beach.

          Jack was walking past the Green Ranch when somebody yelled, "Hey!" Jack stopped walking and turned to see a cute red-haired girl in overalls walking toward him. "You're Jack's grandson, right?" Jack smiled and nodded, "Yeah. My name's Jack also." The girl smiled and shook his hand, "Ann. Ann Green. Pleased to meet you. So. You've decided to take over the farm?" Jack looked at her, "How did you know?" Ann shrugged, "News travels fast around here." Jack nodded. Then, "I guess you'll be becoming a customer then." Jack smiled and nodded.

          "Hey! I've got an idea! We're giving away a pony. Would you like it? You wouldn't need to feed it until winter. It would feed itself via your grass." Jack's eyes widened, "Yeah! I'd love it!" Ann smiled, but her smile turned into a frown as she saw someone walking toward them "Oh no." Jack looked at the approaching figure and then back at Ann, "What is it?" He asked. "It's my brother."

          Ann's brother was close enough now for Jack to make out some features. He was probably a few years older than Jack and he was about twice Jack's size muscle-wise. He didn't look happy.

  


          "Ann! What are you doing? You should be feeding the animals!" Ann frowned, "I was greeting our new neighbor! And you'll be happy to hear this, he says that he could use our pony!" Her brother studied Jack for a moment and then said, "No." Ann's eyes widened, "What do you mean no? He's perfect!" Jack blushed slightly. Ann's brother scowled, "I said no!" Ann scowled back, "I'm giving the pony to him! Whether you like it or not!" Her brother took a step closer to her. Then, "Gray? What are you doing?" Doug stood behind him with a disapproving look on his face. 'Gray' turned to face his father, "Ann's just giving away Cliffgard's brother!" Doug looked at Jack and smiled, "So. You've decided to take care of him?" Jack nodded, "If that's okay." Doug smiled, "Very well then. He's yours as long as you promise to take care of him." Gray looked at his father in bewilderment, but, with one look from Doug, he walked off in the direction of an animal barn. Ann smiled, "Thanks, Dad." Doug smiled at her and then shook Jack's hand, "Good luck on the farm. Take care of the horse and that dog. I'll drop the horse off later. I'll also bring some free dog food along too. After that, though, you'll have to pay for it." Jack nodded, "No problem." Doug patted him on the back, "I think you'll do fine." Jack smiled widely and headed for home. Doug put an arm around his daughter's shoulders, "I hope . . . For the sake of us all . . ."

          The Chihuahua barked happily when it saw Jack enter the farm. Jack knelt down and scooped it up in his arms. "I still haven't even named you. Hmm . . . I think I'll name you . . . Taco. That's a great name. Taco . . ." Taco yipped happily and Jack set him down. "Hello? Anybody home?" Jack heard a gruff voice say. He turned around and jumped back. Standing there was a man that would make Gray look like a toy. "Ye–Yes?" Jack said meekly. The man smiled, "Oh. So the rumors are true. You _are_ taking over the farm." Jack nodded. "That's great! That means I'll still have business here! I'm Zach Shipper, the town shipper. I ship this town's produce to the city." Jack shook Zach's gigantic hand. "Jack Williams." Zach smiled, "You sure look like your grandfather." Jack smiled back. "Anyway. I'm here to tell you about shipping. You see that crate?" He indicated a large, wooden crate near Jack's house. "That's a shipping crate. You also have one inside of the barn and chicken coop. After you collect your produce, you can put it in those crates, and usually at five every Monday, I'll collect it. I'll pay you the approximate price for them also. Don't worry about leaving the produce in there too long. They all have built in refrigeration units." Jack nodded, "Okay. When I start getting some crops, I'll be sure to do that." Zach smiled and patted Jack on the back, "You'll do fine. I can see your grandfather in you."

          "Thanks." Zach turned to leave, but Jack called out, "Wait!" Zach turned back to face him, "What's up?" Jack looked around sheepishly, "Uh . . . I don't have much money right _now_, so I was wondering how would a newbie farmer get some quick cash?" Zach laughed a big, hearty laugh. After a few moments, "There's many ways. You can get some in foraging, but mainly in part-time jobs. The Carpenters sometimes will hire people to help cut wood and things. Green Ranch pays for help with their animals. Let's see . . . The vineyard could use some help this fall during the harvest. Hmm . . . There's the Festival Committee. They don't really pay you, but you get free stuff at the festivals. What you'd normal–."

          "Festivals?" Jack asked. Zach smiled, "You really _are_ a newbie aren't you. Oh well. Festivals are kind of our own little holidays. They're usually days to celebrate. You should subscribe to the local newsletter. It's published by the Festival Committee. It gives you updates on upcoming events and such." Jack nodded, "Thanks. But, uh . . . Where would I subscribe to this newsletter?" Zach smiled, "I'll do it for you." A man in a mailman's outfit opened Jack's mailbox, placed something in it, and then walked off. "I've been here a day and I'm already getting mail? That's weird." Jack walked up to the mailbox and opened it up. Inside was what looked like a small newspaper. He pulled it out and looked at it. He chuckled, "Looks like someone already beat you to it, Zach." He held it up for Zach to see. At the very top of the front page was, "FLOWERBUD NEWSLETTER" in bold, colorful lettering. Zach chuckled also, "Yep. Looks like you're right. I wonder who did it." Jack looked at the newsletter thoughtfully, "Me too."

  


          Jack waved goodbye to Zach and then walked into his house. He plopped down on a chair in front of his dining table and looked at the newsletter again. For the first time, he read the front page. The first column's headline said, "OLD FARMER DIES. FLOWERBUD MOURNS." Jack smiled at that. At least he knew that he wasn't alone. He began reading, "'On March 15th, one of Flowerbud Village's oldest members, Jack Williams, died. He had been ill for many months and we all knew it was coming. His funeral was held March 22nd. 

          "Many people of Flowerbud have been worried that this would affect the town's revenue. Ever since the former owner of the vineyard, Eve, died, Jack had been the sole 'moneymaker' of Flowerbud. Jack's crops brought much recognition to Flowerbud. That, in turn, shot the town's revenue up. Because he's passed, the town's revenue will lower. But, there is a beacon of hope for the men and women of Flowerbud Village. Jack's grandson, ironically named, Jack, has decided to continue his grandfather's legacy and bring the farm back up to par and possibly, _hopefully_, more.

          "The town seems to have mixed opinions about him though. Some are afraid of the fact that he's never had _any_ former experience. Others, though, hold him in full confidence. The reason being, his grandfather had no past experience when he first took that farm either. The mayor seems to think that the farm is in good hands. He says, quote, 'Anybody Jack thinks can handle that farm, _I_ think the same.'

          "So the result of this crisis in Flowerbud is still unknown. Maybe this new Jack will succeed. Maybe not. Only time will tell . . ."

          Jack looked at the newsletter sadly. "So. The fate of the entire _town_ may depend on me. Grrreeeaaat." He said dragging the last word out.

          After finishing the newsletter and finding out about the upcoming events called the 'Sowing Festival' and then the 'Flower Festival', he realized he hadn't eaten yet that day. He sighed and turned to a little refrigerator in the corner of his house. That was the only kitchen utensil he had. He opened it and peered inside. There was nothing. He sighed and looked toward his front door. "Looks like I'm goin' shopping."

          "He'll never make it. He's too much of a shrimp." Gotz said with a laugh. Karen glared at him, "His grandfather made it didn't he?" Gotz stopped laughing and looked at Karen, "Don't be so naive. His grandfather got lucky. There was no pressure on him at that time. He could take it slow. It won't work that way this time. The entire town depends on him. He needs to start making money soon or there won't be any Flowerbud a year from now." Karen looked at her father with a look of bewilderment on her features, "What do you mean?" Her father didn't answer. "What do you mean there won't be any Flowerbud, Dad?!" She said while slamming her fists on the wooden table. Her father was always angered easily. This instance was no different. "Don't you talk to me like that! I am still your father! I give the orders around here! Not you!" Karen jumped up from her chair in fury. "I won't take orders from an alcoholic like you! You have no right giving them!" Her father stood up too, "I told you not to–." The sound of the front door slamming rang throughout the house. Karen had left the building.

  


          Jack gathered whatever stuff he needed for shopping. His old rucksack and his wallet. That was it. Of course, he didn't have much else to take. After doing this, he walked out and shut the door quietly behind. He was feeling a bit tired, but one breath of the country air revitalized him. _Think about waking up to this every morning!_ He thought while surveying his land.

          His field, for the most part, was flat. There _were_ a few hills here and there though. To his left were the other three buildings that were on his land. His barn, chicken coop, and fodder silo. Jack could almost imagine the cows, sheep, and chickens milling around this area on a sunny day. He smiled and studied the land _beyond_ his land. Forward and to the right was the Green Ranch. Behind him was the Moon Mountain. And finally, directly to his right was the town.

          "AHH! I hate him!" Karen said with a growl. "Why can't he ever learn? Why is he always so bullheaded?" Karen ran down the hill that led out of the vineyard. She had plans to go and vent up on Moon Mountain. Little did she know how much that plan would soon be changed . . .

          WHAM! She slammed into somebody. Hard. They both went sprawling. Karen cried out in pain as she sprained her ankle because of the fall. It was then she got a glimpse of the person she had run into. It was Jack. Her first instinct was to apologize, but she destroyed that in a matter of seconds, "What are you, stalking me?! Watch where you're going, stupid!" All came out in a flurry. Jack never stood a chance. Or so she thought until she saw Jack get up and walk over to her. He smiled a bright smile at her and held out a hand. _I didn't even phase him! It's like he didn't even hear it!_ Her anger and frustration with herself were once again turned outward to Jack. "I can get up on my own! Don't touch me!" And she really believed she could. For a few seconds at least. 

          "OW!" She yelped as she painfully remembered her sprained ankle. Jack once again held out his hand. He still hadn't said anything. Karen simply swatted away, "I said I can get up on my own!" He retracted his hand, but didn't move. Karen tried to get up more slowly this time. She put her hands under her body and pushed herself up. Finally, after what seemed to have been a long time, she stood. _Now I have to walk._ She thought with dread. She took one tentative step and cried out again. Jack had obviously given up _not_ helping her and put her arm around his shoulder to steady her. She growled and said, "Can't you take a hint? I. Don't. Need. Your. Help!" She pushed away from him. The pain that came with that was so intense that Karen started falling again. She felt her feet leave the ground, clenched her eyes shut, and prepared for impact . . .

It never came. Jack had caught her and was now holding her like you would a baby in hopes to prevent her from hurting herself worse. "What are you _doing_?!" Karen screeched. "I'm going to take you home." He answered. Karen growled, "You are _not_ going to take me home!" Jack just looked at her in amusement. "Yes, I am. You're hurt. Unless you have somewhere else in mind, I'm taking you home." He said in a steady voice. Karen sighed in defeat, "Please. _Anywhere_ but my house. I left for a reason. I don't want to go back yet." Jack nodded, "Anywhere in mind?" Karen thought about it for a moment, "_Anywhere_." Jack nodded and started walking back to his house. "I think my grandpa kept a first aid kit somewhere in the house." Jack explained.

  


"I just can't shake the feeling that I'm carrying you over the threshold." Jack said with a smirk as he entered his house with Karen in his arms. Karen promptly elbowed him in the gut. Although, she had been thinking the exact same thing seconds before.

Jack set her down on a chair and propped her ankle up on another. "Now. Where would he keep that first aid kit?" He asked himself. After looking around for it a little bit, he turned to Karen. "Well, since you're my Grandpa's unofficial granddaughter, maybe you'd know." Karen smiled and shook her head. Jack shrugged and continued looking. Seconds later, as Jack was rummaging around in one of the drawers of the small nightstand by his bed, he said, "Aha!" and pulled out a small first aid kit. The Red Cross symbol was painted onto the front of the metal box.

Jack opened it up and peered inside. All that was there was a simple ACE bandage. He shrugged and pulled it out. "This'll work."

He carefully lifted Karen's hurt leg up so he could wrap the bandage around it. "Thank God for first aid training." He said with a smirk. Karen just stared at him, "What?" She asked with a frown. Jack stopped wrapping and looked at her, "I said 'Thank God fo–." She cut him off, "That's it! You'll cause a riot for thanking 'God' around here." Jack blinked like an owl, "What?! Why?" Karen sighed. "I don't know about back on the mainland, but, here, we have the Goddess." Jack was silent for a moment. "What about my grandfather? I here he was a pretty loud Christian." Karen smiled. "Yes. He was the exception. I couldn't tell you why, but, somehow, he _didn't_ cause riots. He somehow was able to get by fairly easily. I think it was because he was so warm and loving. Throughout my entire life, I only saw him get angry _once_. And that was at our local priest. It was a religious clash." Jack nodded, and sighed slightly. _It's not important. If I have to change a metaphor around a little bit, to fit in here, so be it._

Karen looked around the house. She could see that Jack had changed it around a little bit to fit his style of living.

From where she was, there was a small TV and an old couch facing it to her right. In the upper-right corner of the house was Jack's bed. In the upper-left corner was a small refrigerator. Beside that was a door that led outside to a small outhouse. To Karen's left were a large toolbox and the front door. Directly to the right of the front door was the large cabinet that she found the wine in. Right next to her was a small, square table. It was cozy. Not that it hadn't been before…

"There. Done." Jack said finally. Karen looked down at the her ankle and winced. Even through the bandage, she could see the swelling. "That's really swollen." She said quietly. Jack nodded and stood up. "Well. I'm going into town." Karen looked at him in bewilderment. "Why?" Jack turned around to her, "I'm going to get ice for your leg." Karen's eyes widened, "No! You don't have to do that!" Jack shook his head, "I _want_ to do it." Karen sighed, "Okay, but first, can you . . . help me get outside. I don't feel like sitting around here until you get back." Jack smiled and helped her out of the chair. She put her arm around him. Willingly, this time.

  


Without thinking about it, Karen, whom was sitting on a chair brought out from Jack's house, waved goodbye to Jack as he walked out of his farm. When he saw this, he flashed her a smile that would have melted Antarctica. It was enough to make any coldness in her heart that she felt toward him disappear. She didn't like it. Nobody had ever gotten through her 'defensive barrier' so fast. _Nobody_. It made Karen want to tell Jack anything and everything. It made her want to tell him things that she couldn't even tell her best friend, Ann. And it _scared_ Karen.

Jack walked into town and looked around. To his right was Lillia's Seed Shop. Forward and to his left was the place he was looking for. Ellen's Bakery and Market.

He walked into the building and, immediately, the smell of fresh bread wafted up through his nostrils. His mouth nearly began watering. He looked around at this little store. In the upper-right corner of it was the checkout counter. To his right was a single table with a menu on it. In his mind's eye, he saw himself and Karen sitting there eating a candle lit dinner in that spot. _Then again,_ He though as he looked at the rest of the building. Right in front of him was the 'market' part of the store. On a table directly in front of him were different foodstuffs. Cereal, bread, instant whatever-food-they-decided-to-make-it-this-time, and multiple others. To his left was a shelf filled with different candies. Ahead of him, past the first table, was the frozen 'aisle'. Right next to the check-out counter was another counter with a glass top and front. Inside of it were many different types of cakes, pies, cookies, and breads. That was the bakery section. Next to the bakery was a kitchen utensil section where a person could buy silverware, dishes, and other things like that. And finally, in the upper-left corner of the store was the refrigerated section. There were drinks, lunch meats, and other things there.

Jack hurriedly picked out the items that he would need and placed them on the checkout counter. There was nobody there, but there was a bell on the counter. Jack smiled a mischievous smile . . .

"I wish he'd get back soon. I'm getting bored." Karen said to herself. "Bark! Bark!" Karen jumped at the high-pitched bark. A small Chihuahua walked out from the doghouse that was in front of Karen and looked at her in puzzlement. "Hey! You're a cute little dog!" The dog barked and then jumped into Karen's lap. "Karen!" Karen looked up from the dog to see Ann walking into Jack's farm with a large pony in tow. She had a bag of dog food under her arm. "What are you doing here?" Ann asked when she reached Karen. "And what happened to your leg?" Karen smiled. "Well. I had another fight with my dad today. I was going to go to Moon Mountain to cool down some, but as I was running out of the vineyard, I ran into Jack. Literally." Ann laughed. Karen glared at her. Ann, then, quieted down. "Anyway. He wasn't injured, but I sprained my ankle. Then, he tried to take me back home. I told him no, so after some arguing, he remembered that his grandfather kept a first aid kit here. So we just came back here." Ann nodded, "Where is he now?" Karen shrugged, "He said he was going into town for some ice for my ankle." Ann's eyes widened, "He walked all the way to town for you? In this heat? Yeesh. He must like you or something." Karen blushed deeply. Ann looked at her in amusement, "And it looks like the feeling might be mutual." Karen glared at Ann, "It is not!" Ann laughed, "Uh-huh. That's what they all say. So. How long has he been gone?" Karen shrugged, "Probably for about half an hour." Ann's eyes widened, "The market's only five minutes away. I wonder what he's doing."

  


BRING! BRING! BRING! BRING! Jack chuckled as he rang the little bell over and over again. BRING! BRING! BRING! The door that led into the kitchen flew open and a middle-aged man ran out. BRING! BRING! BRING! Jack kept on ringing the bell. "Okay. I'm here now. That's enough." The man said with a laugh. BRING! BRING! BRING! "That's enough." BRING! BRING! BRI– The ring was cut off as the man swiped the bell away. "Aww . . ." Jack said. The man rolled his eyes, "Are you shopping or did you just come here to play with the bell? Oh. My name is Jeff, by the way." Jack smiled, "I'm Jack, and yes, I did come to shop. I have these things and I'd like two loaves of bread." Jeff smiled and grabbed the bread. "Here you go, have a nice day." Jack just looked at him in bewilderment, "Huh? Don't I need to pay?" Jeff shook his head, "First purchase is always free." Jack smiled, "Cool." He looked at the pile of stuff that he had just bought. _There's no way I'll be able to carry all of that home before the ice melts._ He looked around and spotted an old, rusted shopping cart behind the counter. "Hey, Jeff. Uh . . . Do you think I can, maybe, borrow that cart? I'm in a hurry to get home." Jeff looked at the cart and then back to Jack, "Sure. Why not? Just bring back sometime." Jack smiled and put all of his stuff in the cart.

Karen watched as Ann put the horse away and then fed the Chihuahua. Ann sat on the grass next to Karen's chair. "So . . . What do you think of him? He's kinda cute, don't ya think?" Ann said. Karen rolled her eyes, "I don't know _what_ to think of him. He can seem really nice some times, and other times he can be very mischievous. He's really different from the people around here. I wonder where he's from." 

"I'm from New York." Karen and Ann both screamed. Jack, who had snuck up on the two, laughed. Ann paled, "How long have you been there?" Jack smirked, "Oh . . . Not _too_ long." Ann sighed in relief. "Just long enough to hear you call me cute." Ann's eyes widened in embarrassment and she turned a deep red. "Don't worry though. It's not the first time I've been called cute." Jack said with a mock-prideful air about him. Karen laughed and Jack joined in. After a few seconds, Ann got over her embarrassment and laughed too.

After a few minutes of getting to know Jack, Ann decided it was time to go home. She got up and looked at Karen. Karen was looking at Jack. _She does like him!_ Ann though with a smile. "Karen. Do you want to come over?" She asked. Karen blinked and then looked at Ann. "Uh . . . Sure." Jack suddenly remembered something. "I forgot to make you an ice pack! I'll be right back." Jack ran into his house. Ann looked at Karen with a smile, "Oh yeah. He _really_ likes you." Karen scoffed, "He's just being nice." Ann smirked and was about to reply, but Jack ran back out of his house. He had a black T-shirt in one hand and a bag of ice in the other. "Okay. Let's see . . ." He said as he opened the bag of ice. He laid the shirt flat on the ground and poured some ice onto it. From there he took the sleeves and the two bottom corners of the shirt and tied them together. "It's not really all that great, but it'll do." He said with a smile.

Jack handed the 'ice pack' to Karen. Karen frowned, "I don't really have any use for it now. I'm going to Ann's house. They have plenty of ice packs." Jack frowned and then smiled, "That's okay." Karen started handing it back, but Jack stopped her, "Keep it. It's the least I can do for running into you." Karen wanted to say how it wasn't his fault. That it was her own. And that she should treat Jack to dinner sometime. And–, "Darn right, it's the least you can do!" Jack winced slightly but then he regained his composure. "Uh. Yeah. Anyway. See ya." Jack looked at Ann, "So. My horse is in the barn?" Ann nodded, but didn't say anything. She was embarrassed at her friend's behavior. Jack smiled a weak smile and then called for his faithful companion, "Taco! Taco, where are you?" A small bundle of fur that was in Karen's lap suddenly awoke and barked. "There you are. Come on." The dog jumped off of Karen and ran to Jack. Jack opened the door to his house and Taco ran inside. "Thanks." He said to Ann. He looked at Karen, "Sorry 'bout your ankle. See you." Jack genuinely tried to flash his million-dollar smile. He only ended up with a half-a-million-dollar one, but even that was able to make Karen swoon.

Jack walked into his house and closed the door behind himself. "Sorry . . ." Karen said so quietly that Ann couldn't even hear her.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

R&R! Good or Bad! NOW!!!

--Ben


	4. Abuse

I don't own HM or any of its characters! I own the story though!

Chapter 4: Abuse

Jack sighed as he watched the two girls leave. He was attracted Karen. It was as simple as that. He didn't really know why though. She could be so rude. _But that's not how she really is . . ._ Jack thought with a smirk. _She's actually sweet and caring. The rudeness is just a mask._ _But . . . Why would she need a mask?_

By the time Karen walked into the vineyard, nightfall had come. "Miss Karen! Where have to been? Your mother has been worried sick!" The vineyard hand, Kai, exclaimed, "And what happened to your leg?" Karen ignored him and walked into her house. She got similar reactions from her mother, "Karen! Where have you–what happened to your leg?" Karen sighed, "I was at Ann's house." Karen's mother, Sasha waited patiently for the rest of the answer, "I fell." Sasha was about to ask more, but Karen walked into her room and shut the door behind her.

The next morning, Karen was awoken by pounding on her door. She got up from her bed, walked over to it groggily, and opened it. All weariness disappeared when she saw whom it was. It was her father, drunken and angry . . .

Ann was taking her daily morning walk when she saw Karen limp quickly out of the vineyard. What she saw made her gasp. Tears streamed down Karen's face, but that is not what scared Ann. There was a large, purple bruise on her cheek, she had black eye, and finally, there was a large, _bleeding_ welt on her forehead. Those injuries were not there the night before and that scared Ann . . .

"Karen! What happened?" Ann asked in bewilderment. Karen tripped and fell. Ann tried to catch her, but failed miserably. Karen didn't get up. Instead, she stayed there and started crying harder. "Karen?" Karen still refused to answer. _This is no accident. She's been beaten!_ Ann thought in astonishment. _But who did this? Surely not her father! Not even _he_ could get _this_ drunk!_

  


Ann knelt down beside the weeping Karen. "Karen, what happened?" Karen shook her head and tried to get up. She put too much weight on her sprained ankle, cried out, and fell again. This time though, Ann was able to catch her. _ I need to get her some help, but who? The ranch is too far away. A quarter-mile is a long way when carrying a hundred-ten pound girl. I couldn't possibly carry her _that_ far! I may be strong, but not _that_ strong. Where can I take her? Into town? No. Too far._ _Where's Jack when you need him? That's it! _Ann's eyes settled on the Moon Farm. _Jack's farm. I'd be pushing it, but I think I can make it._ She looked back to Karen. She was now in a fetal position and crying harder than ever.

"Come on, Karen. Help me out a bit here." Ann said through clenched teeth. At this time, she thanked the goddess for the strength that she earned by working on a ranch more than ever. She slowly lifted Karen up. "No!" Karen yelled and squirmed out of Ann's grasp. She fell to the ground in a heap and cried out in pain again. _Whatever happened has left Karen in shambles! She's terrified!_ Ann tried again, but Karen fought it. Ann sighed and silently apologized to Karen. She lifted the scared girl up again and put her in the typical 'Fireman's Carry' position. Karen fought a little bit, but then gave up. Ann was bigger and stronger than she was, and Karen couldn't possibly hope to fight and win. Plus, she didn't feel like falling again.

"Jack!" Ann yelled while banging on Jack's front door. The banging seemed to upset Karen even more and she started thrashing in Ann's grip. "Jack! Open up!" The front door swung open and Jack stood there in his boxers and a white, sleeveless muscle-shirt. "What?!" He demanded. In a normal situation, Ann might have been embarrassed to see Jack like that, but this wasn't a normal situation. Ann pushed past Jack and set Karen down on the unmade bed. That's when Jack saw Karen's face. He cursed loudly and ran to the large cabinet by the front door. "What happened?" He demanded while fishing around in the cabinet. Ann sighed, "I don't know! She hasn't said a word except for 'No!' since I first saw her!"

Jack found what he was looking for–gauze pads, more bandages, hydrogen peroxide, and a few other medical items that he had bought at the market the day before–and ran to Karen. Her crying had quieted some by now, but it wouldn't take much to set her off again. "Where did you find her?" He asked while trying to apply the hydrogen peroxide to the welt on Karen's forehead. "She was running out of the vineyard when I saw her. What do you think happened?" Jack sighed heavily. "When I moved here, I was hoping to get away from all of this. She . . . She's been beaten." Ann gasped, "How do you know?" Jack started wrapping a bandage around Karen's head, "Because I know what it looks like. My dad's a lawyer. Not to mention an alcoholic. Sometimes when he lost a big case, he'd get really liquored up. When that happened, _anything_ could set him off. I used to get beaten all the time." Ann looked at Karen. Jack was right, she looked like she had been beaten. Of course, she had come to that conclusion earlier.

  


Jack finished with the bandage. If Karen knew that the other two were even there, she didn't show it. She just kept on crying until, finally, she fell asleep. Jack never moved. Instead, he brushed some of her blonde bangs away and looked at the bruises on her face. "Who did this to you, Karen? Who could be so stupid to do something like this?" He asked her quietly. _Whenever I get my hands on whoever did this . . ._ Jack shook that thought off for now. He'd have plenty of time for that later. Right now, he had to focus on Karen.

Jack sighed and got up. He signaled for Ann to step outside with him. She did and they sat down in some lawn chairs that Jack had found the day before. Taco was chasing a squirrel nearby and Thunder, Jack's pony, was grazing not too far away. Jack sighed, "Who could have done this to her?" He asked. Ann shook her head, "I don't know. I mean, her father has been known to get drunk, but I don't think he could ever get _this_ bad! He may not act like it most of the time, but he _does _love her!" Jack sighed, "When you are drunk, nothing matters to you anymore. Drinking dulls your feelings. That's why a lot of people do it. If her father drank enough, he wouldn't have even realized what he was doing. In fact, he might not even remember doing it later." Ann looked down at the ground. A single tear rolled down her cheek and dropped to the ground.

"Is she going to be all right?" Ann asked quietly. Jack sighed, "She'll be alright physically. But . . . this is a traumatic experience for her. It may take her a long time to recover from it. That's where you come in. You need to be there for her whenever she needs it." Ann shook her head, "No. _We_ need to be there for her." Jack looked at her, "I don't really know her and she doesn't know me. How can _I_ possibly be there for her?" Ann smiled slightly, "You carried her here when she sprained her ankle. You walked all the way into town to get her ice. You took all of her cruelty and rudeness with a smile. Those are all characteristics of a friend. Your grandfather held those characteristics too. She admired him for it, and, although she'll deny it, she admires _you_ for it." Jack was about to reply but Ann cut him off, "Plus. You have experience in this matter. I don't. You could probably be a lot more help than me." Jack sighed. He knew that she was right. "Yeah. I guess _we'll_ be there for her then."

"So . . . What will the village do when they hear about this?" Jack asked. Ann laughed harshly, "They _won't_ hear about it." Jack looked at her quizzically. Ann sighed, "Karen won't let us tell anyone." Jack's eyes widened, "What?! We _have_ to tell someone! Her father can't get away with something like this!" Ann shook her head, "Although the vineyard is struggling, it's still the main income source for Flowerbud after your grandfather died. Because of this, most of the villagers would call it a fluke. The rest will ignore it. It'd be better to just sit on it. To conserve what's left of the Roberts' family pride." Jack was almost speechless. _Almost_.

"Pride? _Pride?!_" Ann winced. "There's a severely _beaten_ girl that goes by the name of Karen in there! She's lucky that her injuries aren't as bad as they _could_ be! She could be _dead_!" Ann cringed. "Well, I don't know about–" Jack didn't let her finish. "How's she going to look _next_ time, Ann? What shape is she going to be in? How long until she's unrecognizable to even her best friend? How much can she take?" Ann was silent for a long time. "There's not going to be a next time." Jack stood up in anger, "How are you going to stop it, Ann? Are you going to hold him back?" Ann didn't answer. "Well?" Jack asked impatiently. Ann replied in such a quiet voice that Jack had to lean closer to her to hear, "I . . . I don't know . . ." Jack straightened, "Exactly. You don't know."

  


Tears streamed down Ann's face, "Can't you stop that?! So I don't know! It doesn't mean there's not a way!"

Jack sighed, "I . . . I'm sorry. You're right. There's a way. We just have to find it. In the meantime, do you have any room at your ranch for Karen to stay for a while. Overnight, at least." Ann looked up at him and nodded. "Yeah, we have the guest house–er . . . shack." Jack smiled, "Perfect."

"So, you'll be all right for a while?" Jack asked. Ann rolled her eyes, "Of course! I think I can handle myself for a few hours." Jack smiled. He was about to try to get a part-time job with the Carpenters. He began walking out the door, "Jack!" He whirled around to face Ann. She looked at him apologetically, "Can you . . . lock the door on your way out? Ya know, just in case Karen's father . . ." She trailed off and Jack gave her a thumbs-up and left locking the door behind himself.

Jack walked through the wooded area amazed at what he was seeing. He was seeing, well, whatever _wasn't_ in the city. Wildlife from ants to foxes. Hummingbirds to the hawks. Piece and quiet.

In front of him was a small log house. It had a sign in front of it that said, "Greg's Fishing Supplies".

Behind the house was a small pond. Beyond that was the trail that led up the mountain.

To Jack's left was a rushing stream. Because of the time of year, Jack could see salmon struggling against the current. One, in particular, jumped out of the water and came back down with a splash.

Jack was standing in a large meadow. The meadow was separated into two parts via the stream. There was a wooden bridge that led across the stream so that everybody could have access to the other side.

Jack could see that the carpenter's place was on the other side, so he walked across the bridge.

He was about to knock on the carpenter's door, but something else caught his eye.

There was a man clad in brown clothes that just walked into this side of the meadow. He had brown hair and a blonde ponytail that reminded Jack of Karen. Now that he thought about it, Jack could that there was a resemblance between the two.

Jack watched the man as he walked. The man was extremely pale as if he was sick or very hungry. _Might as well go introduce myself._

Jack walked over to him, but before he could say anything, the man's knees gave out and he fell. Jack's eyes widened and he just barely grabbed the man's shoulder and hauled him back up. He started helping the barely conscious man to the carpenter's house.

KNOCK! KNOCK! KNOCK! The door to the carpenter's flew open and a man with a flat top hairdo stood in the doorway. "Yes?" The man saw the person that Jack was carrying. "Whoa! Let me help you!" Together Jack and who Jack guessed to be the carpenter hauled the man into the house. They sat him in a chair.

  


"Hey, wake up." The carpenter said gruffly. The now unconscious man didn't respond. "Hey, come on, wake up." The man stirred softly and moaned. His eyes fluttered open and he looked at the two men in front of him. "Wha?"

Jack smiled at his newfound friends, Cliff, the wandering man, and Mark, the apprentice carpenter. He had also met Matt, Mark's twin brother and apprentice blacksmith, and Joseph, the head carpenter and blacksmith.

After introductions had been made, Jack had found out that Cliff was, well, starving. Lucky for him, Jack had brought some sandwiches to eat, so Cliff was in good shape.

"Hmm . . . Do you have any experience cutting wood?" Joseph asked Jack and Cliff. Cliff nodded but Jack said, "Nope." Joseph nodded, "Well. That's not really a problem. There's not much to it. Yeah, I think I can handle a little bit more help. Now, the pay's not that great, but it should be able to get you on your feet. As an added bonus, we offer a twenty-five percent reduction for the first thing that you request from us. Whether the first request is a new house or a couch is your choice." Jack and Cliff nodded happily and took turns shaking Joseph's hand. Then they shook each other's hands.

"I want you both to report back here at eight o'clock tomorrow." Cliff and Jack exited the carpenter's house.

"So, Cliff, where are you stayin'?" Jack asked. Cliff stopped as if he had missed something important, "Oops . . ." Jack looked at him, "What?" Cliff looked at Jack, "Well, I was going to be staying at my cousin's house, but I just realized that I have no idea where she lives." Jack looked at him, "Who's your cousin?"

"Karen Roberts." Jack stopped. _No wonder they look so much alike!_ "Do you know where she lives?" Cliff asked. Jack nodded slowly, "Um . . . yeah, but Karen's not there right now." Cliff looked at him quizzically, "What? How do you know?" Jack smiled grimly. "Because she's at my house." He said equally grimly. "Huh? Why's she at your house?" Cliff asked.

The two had left the woods now and were headed toward Jack's farm.  "I . . . uh . . . think I'd better let her explain." Cliff didn't say anything.

Jack unlocked his door and walked in. Ann lay on his couch dozing. Jack put a finger up to his lips and walked quietly over to her.

"ANN!" Ann jumped up and off the couch her eyes wide. It took a few moments for her to notice who had so rudely awaken her. "Jack! What are you–" She noticed Cliff. "Hello, I'm Ann. What's your name?" She held out her hand. "I'm Cli–. Karen!" He brushed by Ann and ran to the bed where Karen slept.

He inspected Karen and looked at Jack, "What happened?" Jack fumbled for words, "She . . . uh . . . Well . . ." Ann jumped in, "We don't know. I found her like that and brought her over to Jack's. We've been waiting for her to wake up." Cliff eyed them suspiciously.

Any suspicions were quickly forgotten as Karen emitted a quiet moan. Jack ran to the bed. He had to stop himself from pushing Cliff out of the way of Karen. He settled for the place next to Karen's cousin.

Karen's eyes fluttered opened and looked in the eyes of her cousin, Cliff. "Wha? Cliff? What are you . . . ?" She trailed off as she saw her surroundings. Her suspicions were confirmed when she saw Jack looking at her worriedly. Ann was peering over their shoulders. Karen moaned again.

Cliff and Jack immediately began asking questions frantically. Karen looked overwhelmed. Ann saw this and decided to put a stop to it. "Guys! Stop! Give her some space!" The two men were silenced and Cliff looked back at Ann. Jack, on the other hand, never removed his gaze from Karen's injuries. It was at this time that Jack noticed that Karen was wearing the shirt that he had given her the day before. It was too big to fit her normally, so she was wearing it as a pajama top.

It wasn't until after Jack gave Karen something to eat and drink that Karen was willing to talk. "Okay . . . I went home last night pretty late. My dad was at the bar, but my mom was home. Anyway, I walked in, gave my mother a half-decent explanation, and went to bed.

"The next morning, I woke up to the sound of my door being banged on. I went and opened it. There was my dad standing there. He was more drunk than I had ever seen him. From there . . . you can guess . . ."

Ann walked over to Karen and gave her a hug while reassuring her. Jack was red with fury, and Cliff just sat there torn about what to do.

"So, Cliff, what are you doing here?" Karen asked. "Don't you remember? I told you a few weeks ago that I was coming." Karen was silent, but she nodded. Meanwhile, Jack and Ann were talking to each other.

"Karen's a lot stronger than we thought. I thought she'd be an emotional wreck." Jack said. Ann sighed, "She's keeping it bottled up inside of her." Jack was silent.

"I don't think we were properly introduced. I'm Cliff." Cliff said while holding out a hand. Ann shook it and smiled. "You already know my name."

"So, Karen. Jack and I were talking earlier, and we thought that maybe you'd like to stay in the guest house at the ranch. That way . . . ya know . . ." Karen was silent. Finally, she nodded in agreement.

Karen turned to Cliff. "Where are you going to stay, Cliff?" Cliff looked uncertain. "I . . . uh . . . don't know. I _was_ planning on staying with you, but . . ." Karen looked towards Ann. Ann shook her head, "Sorry, with you staying there, we'll be out of room. Plus, I don't think my dad would like for a stranger to be staying there." Cliff sighed, "I guess I can camp out in the woods. In that cave that I saw, maybe."

Jack cleared his throat, "I have an open couch if you need it." Cliff looked at him, "Thank you, but I don't want to be a–." Jack cut him off, "It's no problem. It'd be a little tight, but I'd like some company." Cliff smiled, "I guess I'll stay with you then."

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

How'd you like it? R&R! The next chapter we learn more about Cliff!

--Ben


	5. The Story

Chapter 5… I liked this chapter! READ!

I don't own HM or any of its characters!

Chapter 5: The Story

"Thanks a lot, Jack." Jack waved it off, "No problem. I needed the company."

  


Cliff was laying down on the couch. Jack was getting ready for bed. "Cliff, do you snore?" Jack asked partially as a joke. Cliff thought about it, "Um . . . I don't know. How am I supposed to know? I'm asleep at the time." Jack shrugged, "Can't argue with that logic."

"How are you feeling, Karen?" Ann asked. Karen sighed, "Ann, for the last time, I'm fine!" Ann sighed. Karen had been pretty edgy ever since they left Jack's house. Ann knew that Jack seemed to have that effect on Karen. When she was around him, she felt more relaxed. More calm when he was there. Or, at least, that's what she had told Ann.

Ten o'clock. Eleven hours until Jack and Cliff had to be at work.

Jack sighed and rolled over in his bed again. He just couldn't get to sleep. The image of Karen, bruised and broken, had hit him hard. It reminded him of his life as a teenager after his mother died. That was the first time he had ever experienced the painful experience of child abuse. It hurt more mentally than physically though. And seeing Karen's wild spirit broken like that, it brought back all the pain and suffering he had endured. _She just sprained her ankle yesterday for Pete's sake. She doesn't need this. I bet she's had a pretty rough life too._ _An alcoholic father. My grandpa dying. From what Ann told me, she's not looked upon as a good person in this town. They think that she's too rude and mean. And now this._ Jack sighed heavily. _At least she has Ann. And now Cliff. He couldn't have come at a better time. I think she'll be able to get through this a lot easier with him being here._

Jack sighed and got up after another half-hour of tossing and turning. He just couldn't sleep.

Okay, he was up, but what now? He decided to take a walk. The unspoiled country sky was full of stars as far as the eye could see and there was a full moon out. These provided plenty of light for him as he walked through the large meadow at the base of the mountain.

The air was filled with the sounds of crickets chirping and owls hooting. It was so peaceful, but, at the same time, Jack could sense something . . . ominous about the place. Something about this place at night scared him. Not because of the sounds or whatever, it was just a gut feeling. There was something wrong here.

Jack, ignoring common sense and not going back home, continued walking. The sense of dread never left. He walked past the carpenter's house. As he walked, he gathered some of the berries that grew around the place. They wouldn't earn him much, but they could probably make a great tasting pie. All he'd have to do is grab a box of pie crust from the market and he'd be set! Maybe he could give it to Karen as a feel better present.

With this in mind, he began picking more.

He came to a strange clearing. Inside were flowers galore. Each one seemed to shine in the brilliance of the moon. There was also somebody in there that Jack couldn't recognize in the light.

  


Jack hid in the bushes. He heard the man talking in a low voice that Jack could barely hear. _Talking to who?_ Jack wondered. His question was answered seconds later as a woman that he had not seen spoke back.

Unlike the man's voice, which he couldn't hear very well at all, he could understand the woman's voice easily. Jack was only able to pick up parts of the man's speech, "My Queen . . . have you . . . new man . . . the village. He . . . the grandson . . . farmer." Jack realized that the man with talking about him! "Do . . . anything . . . worry about . . . as we . . . his grandfather?"

The female spoke, "No. He does not hold the beliefs that his grandfather held. He will not be a threat to us. And if he is, we'll dispose of him just as we did _him_." The man laughed. "Yes . . . Queen. That . . . ingenious . . . that you thought of. Now we . . . nothing . . . worry about." He said.

"No!" The female yelled suddenly. The voice had changed so much during that outburst that Jack quivered. It hadn't sounded like a woman. It had sounded deep. Maybe even evil. "We _do_ have someone to worry about! The newcomer! He's a great threat. He is weak now, but he can become stronger. When that happens, he will fool many in to following the Evil One. We can't let that happen." The deep voice had reverted back to the calm woman's voice. _Could she have been talking about Cliff? What's this about?_ Jack thought to himself.

The man's voice was quivering when he spoke. Luckily for Jack it was slightly louder this time, "How should I dispose of him? Should I poison him as I did the old man?" Jack's eyes narrowed in anger. If his suspicions were correct, his grandfather had been murdered!

"No. It would look too suspicious. The old man was going to die soon anyway. You just sped it up some. This new man is younger, stronger. It would look suspicious for him to die of 'old age' so soon. No. It will have to look accidental." There was silence for many moments until the man spoke again, "How?" The woman's voice turned sinister again, "Oh . . . I'm sure you can think of something. We _are_ at the base of a mountain after all." The man begun laughing. The woman, complete with deep voice, joined in. Jack shuddered at the sound.

"Now leave me." The woman said. "Yes, my Queen." There was the sound of feet shuffling closely and Jack hid deeper into the bush. The man walked briskly past and didn't look back. In the moonlight, Jack still couldn't see the man very well.

He waited for the woman to come out. She never did. Jack got out of his hiding spot and peered inside the clearing. There was no one there. He walked in slowly and silently. He looked around and found nothing unusual. He stepped over to where the man had been and saw two large footprints in the soft ground.

Suddenly, as if he had been hit, Jack blacked out and hit the ground with a thud. Before he completely fell unconscious, he heard the evil laughing of the woman that the man had been talking to . . .

Jack awoke with a start. He was drenched with sweat and he was breathing hard. "Nightmare?" Jack jumped at the voice. It took him a few seconds to recognize the voice of Cliff.

Jack sighed and relaxed slightly. "Yeah." Cliff nodded. "What time is it." Jack asked. Cliff shrugged, "I dunno. You don't have a clock in here." Jack sighed and looked at his watch. His eyes widened when he saw the time. "It's eight forty-five!"

CRACK! Jack wiped his sweaty brow with a handkerchief and picked up the pieces of lumber that he had just separated from a log.

  


"Okay, boys! That's enough!" Joseph yelled loudly enough for them to hear. It was five o'clock and Jack and Cliff were completely exhausted. jack thought that he had never been more tired in his life. Cliff, well . . . Cliff was tired, but he was used to this kind of work. Wandering around from town to town for five years had that affect of a person.

"So, what are you going to do?" Ann asked Karen. Karen sighed, "I don't know. If I go to work, I run the risk of seeing my dad. If not, I might get in trouble with Duke." Ann looked at Karen, "I don't think you should go. Good standing with Duke is not worth potential future injuries."

Karen was angered by this. Ann didn't understand the other reason Karen wanted to go to work. Well, she'd have to tell her. "You may love Flowerbud, but I don't! I hate this town more than anything else! I'm getting out of here as soon as I got the money!" Ann looked down hoping that Karen was finished. She wasn't. "How am I supposed to get the money if I don't show up for work?" Ann didn't answer. "Well?!"

Jack was about to follow Cliff out of the meadow, but something caught his eye. Not too far from the carpenter's house was a small enclosed area. Jack's breathing became short and fast as fear overtook him.

Jack walked tentatively into the clearing and peered around. He was avoiding looking at the ground by the small pond from his dream though.

Finally, when he looked everywhere else, he looked down. There were two footprints facing the pond. Jack's eyes widened and he blinked a few times. After his last blink, the prints just disappeared. Jack stared at the spot for a few more moments and began blinking again. Nothing. It was as if the footprints never had existed.

Jack sighed heavily and smiled. This was followed by soft laughter. "I must be going insane. First I had that dream, and now I'm seeing footprints. Yep. I'm going insane."

All sound disappeared from the meadow abruptly. Jack paused in his laughter. There wasn't a single natural sound anywhere. No crickets chirping. No birds singing. No bees buzzing.

Jack laughed nervously and immediately ran out of the meadow to catch up with Cliff.

"So, Jack. Do you know where that Ann lives?" Cliff asked as the two walked toward Jack's farm. Jack nodded, still shaken by the his experience in the meadow. Cliff smiled, "What do ya say we go see how Karen's doing?" Jack's mood brightened, "Yeah. Why not?"

Karen just barely made it to the bar before it opened. She went inside and immediately began wiping down the tables and the counter. _Why did I blow up at Ann like that?_ She asked herself over and over again. _She was only trying to help._

  


Duke walked in through the back door and was surprised to find Karen there. "Karen! I thought you were hurt. A broken ankle or something." Karen sighed, "It was a _sprained_ ankle and I'm fine now." Duke nodded and then noticed all of the bruises on Karen's face. "What about those bruises? You look like you were beat up." Karen scrambled for an answer. "Ann and I got in a fight." She lied. Duke was silent for a few moments, "Have you two made up?" Karen nodded curtly and started mopping the floor.

Duke walked over to her and grabbed the mop from her hands. "Go home, Karen. You look exhausted." Karen actually almost took him up on his offer, but her pride kicked in and she snatched the mop back. "I'm fine."

Jack knocked on the door to Ann's house. Ann answered it, "Jack, Cliff, what are you two doing here?" Jack answered, "We're here to see you and Karen." Ann looked toward the floor, "Karen . . . Karen's not here." Jack looked at her in confusion. "Where is she?" Ann looked up at him, "She went to work." Jack's eyes widened, "In her condition?! Is she insane?!" Ann laughed, "No. She's just determined . . ." Jack sighed and started heading out of Green Ranch. "Jack! Where are you going?" Cliff called. Jack turned around, "The only place _to_ go. The bar."

The bar was a madhouse tonight. Karen didn't know why tonight was any different, but she had heard rumors of a contractor coming over to Flowerbud for some reason. "Karen! Another round!"–was yelled by the one and only Kai. "Just a second!" She growled and then she turned back to her customers . . .

Jack ran through the village wondering what exactly he was going to say to Karen to get her to come back to Ann's house with him. When he arrived at the bar, he still had no idea. He sighed before entering the bar; he'd just have to play it by ear . . .

"So . . . Karen wants to leave Flowerbud?" Cliff asked. Ann nodded, "Yeah. She says that she wants to go to the city." Cliff nodded and sat back in his chair. He sighed heavily, "She doesn't know what she's getting into . . ."

Jack pushed the door open only to find himself just barely ducking a flying shot glass. "What the–?"

The bar was in an uproar. Nearly the entire male population of Flowerbud, not to mention a few females, was there. "What's going on here?" Jack asked while staring in horror at the chaos. And Karen was right in the middle of it . . .

Karen couldn't believe the chaos that seemed to overtake the small bar. The bar had only been open for an hour and, already, it had become one of the worst nights Karen had ever seen. In between the noise and Kai's constant hitting on her, Karen wished she had just stayed at Ann's. Nothing was worth this.

The door opened, ringing the little bell, and Karen saw Jack step into the building, only to, just barely, avoid getting beaned by a flying shot glass. Karen caught sight of the man who had thrown it, it was none other than Kai. _Ooh . . . he's gonna get it._ Karen thought to herself.

"KAI!" Karen yelled. Jack watched as Karen stormed up to a black man, presumably named Kai. 'Kai' turned to look at Karen. "Yes, Angel?" He said in a slurring voice so the 'yes' came out more as 'yesh'. "Don't you 'angel' me! I saw you throw that glass!" Kai gave an innocent look, "I don't know what you're talking about." This only made Karen angrier. "Why you little weasel." Karen grabbed Kai's shirt and pulled him out of the chair. "Out!" She shoved Kai toward the door.

  


Kai spun around to glare at Karen. "I'll leave when I want to." Karen smirked and pushed Kai once more. This time, he fell to the ground near Jack's feet. "I said, 'Get out!'"

Kai got back up and walked slowly toward Karen. Anger shone through his eyes. He only stopped when his face was inches from Karen's. "Don't _ever_ push me again. If you do, _this_ will happen." Kai, too fast for Karen to react, punched her in the gut.

Karen doubled over in pain only to be ripped back upward by her hair. He brought his hand to slap her only to have it ripped backward with such force that it felt like it nearly dislocated his shoulder.

Kai yelled out in pain and whirled to face his adversary. The only thing he saw was a fist right before it connected with his jaw.

Kai stumbled backwards and crashed into the bar itself. By now, people had noticed the struggle, but instead of helping, they just watched. Duke was nowhere to be seen.

Kai got back up after a few moments and charged at Jack. Jack simply sidestepped him, grabbed his arm, and threw him into the wall. Kai groaned and promptly blacked out.

Jack ignored the watching eyes and walked over to Karen. "Come on, Karen. We're going back to Ann's house." Karen stared Jack down, "I'm not going anywhere! I have work to do." Duke entered the bar from the back room. It only to a few seconds to sum up that there had been a fight, in which, Kai got knocked unconscious. He figured that Karen was in no shape to work tonight.

"Karen! Do you _want_ to be around when he wakes up?" Jack asked. "Jack! It's my _job_! I can't just leave!" Duke stopped her from saying anything else, "It _won't_ be your job any longer if you don't go home." Karen looked at him in astonishment. "W–what?" Duke smiled slightly, "Karen, I am suspending you from work until you are better. If you don't go _now_, I won't hesitate to fire you." Karen was stunned at this, "But–" Duke cut her off, "You can come back to work in two weeks."

Karen glared at Jack and stormed out of the bar. Jack sighed and looked back at Duke. "Thanks for the help." Duke just nodded curtly.

Jack exited the bar, but not before grabbing Karen's jacket off of the coat rack

"Ann . . . I need to talk to you about something." Cliff said quietly. _This is it . . . I can't believe I'm going through with this . . . What if I ruin our friendship? What if she hates me for it? I really like her, I don't want to push her away before we even had a chance . . ._ Cliff's mind turned to a phrase that had been burned into his head over and over. _"I'd rather you hate me and know the truth, then love me and perish."_ Ann cleared her throat, jarring Cliff from his thoughts. "I asked, 'What is it?'."

Jack ran down the road looking high and low for Karen, but she was nowhere to be found. He found his first clue when he saw the open door that led into some kind of church.

  


"Ann, do you remember when I said earlier that I had come here to see my family?" Ann nodded. Cliff sighed, "Well. That was only part of the reason why. You see, the other reason why is . . . to shake the foundations of your main religion here." Ann just looked at Cliff in confusion, "W–what do you mean?"

Jack peered inside of the old church. Inside, a gentle sob could be heard. Jack walked slowly into the church and peered around. He caught sight of Karen moments later. She sat in a pew that was directly in the middle of the church.

Jack walked silently toward Karen. He only took his eyes off her once, and when he did he caught sight of a statue of a woman in a frilly dress. Lifeless eyes deep into him. It felt like they stared straight into his _soul_. Goose bumps formed everywhere on Jack's arms and his hair stood on end. There was something seriously eerie about that statue.

"How can you say that?!" Ann cried half in anger and half in disbelief. "You show up out of _nowhere_ and you come claiming that things I put my life into are all a sham?! Some fake, lifeless idol?!" Cliff sighed, "Quite frankly . . . yes. That's exactly what I'm claiming." Ann glared at Cliff angrily, "Why?! How can _you_ be so arrogant to think that _you_ are right and the rest of us are wrong?!" Cliff smiled slightly, "Because, Ann. I've _seen_ him."

Jack plopped down on the pew, that Karen sat in, making himself known. Karen never looked up, although she was trying to compose herself. Finally, after many failed tries, she managed to stop crying and to look up into the eyes of Jack.

Jack wasn't looking back at her though. He was actually looking at the statue of the goddess and was upon the small platform where Pastor Brown spoke from every Sunday.

"It's the statue of the goddess." Karen said quietly. Jack jumped and looked back at her. Karen's eyes widened. Although it was pretty dark in the church, she could still see _fear_, or some emotion like that, in Jack's eyes.

"What do you mean?" Ann asked in a voice so quiet that it was nearly a whisper. It was as if she was scared to find out. Cliff sighed slightly as memories flooded his mind . . .

"My family used to come here . . ." Karen said sadly. "Every Sunday we'd be here. We were highly respected in the village at that time." Jack listened quietly. "That is, before my Grandmother died. I guess . . . she was the one that made us go all along. When she left us . . . we just stopped. We stopped just like the vineyard stopped giving good wine." There was complete silence for a few moments.

Jack finally spoke minutes later, "Karen?" Karen looked at him, silently prompting him to continue. "I've been meaning to ask you . . . What exactly did my Grandfather leave you?"

"I didn't believe all of these things a year ago. I had heard it all my life, but I never figured it out. In fact, as I grew and matured, I began to resent all of the 'fanatics' out there who claimed, 'Repent! Repent!'. I ended up persecuting them, not physically, mind you, but vocally. I'd make fun of anyone who dared to mention Jesus to me. I'd make fun of them more than anyone else. Even when most of them decided to give up on me, I'd continue to make fun of them.

  


"I soon realized that people had stopped preachin' to me after a while. _I_ didn't stop though. When I ran out of Christians to make fun of, I started going to churches. I'd stand up right in the middle of the sermon, and interrupt the preacher. I'd raise questions that the pastor couldn't answer right away and then mock him because of it, calling him a 'wondrous man of God', sarcastically, of course, among other stinging names.

"I even ended up making the congregations doubt their pastors. I'd spread all kinds of rumors. From adultery to thievery. I soon became known as a menace to Christians. _Nobody _dared speak to me about it anymore.

"Anyway, about nine months ago, I was walking toward yet another church I could terrorize. When I saw the church something amazing happened. There was a bright flash and suddenly I wasn't on the concrete sidewalk anymore. I was on a dirt road following a man in some kind of robe. Along with him were a few other men. Once again, there was a bright flash and a man appeared in front of this first man. The words he said scared me horribly, because at that time, I realized what I was seeing. It was a story that had been told to me by countless Christians.

"'_Saul! Saul! Why do you persecute me?_' The man asked. 'Saul' replied, '_Who are you?_' The man seemed to look past Saul and straight at me when he spoke. '_I am Jesus, the one you persecute!_' Paul trembled and so did I. Paul asked, '_What do you want me to do?_' Once again the man, this Jesus, seemed to look straight at me. '_Continue on to Damascus. I will give you further instructions there._'

"Jesus disappeared after that and Saul continued on down the road. But I didn't move. I just stayed still, trembling. Finally, the world flashed again and I was back on the sidewalk that led to the church. But before the vision completely faded, Jesus' first words that he had spoken to Saul rang out in my head. But, instead of _'Saul! Saul! Why do you persecute me?_', I heard '_Cliff! Cliff! Why do you persecute me?_'."

"It was a recipe of some sort. It's a wine recipe. I think . . . it's my Grandmother's wine recipe. If it is, then the vineyard will, finally, be able to prosper again." Jack nodded, "Okay. But . . . why'd your Grandmother give it Grandpa?" Karen looked at Jack, "I . . . I don't know."

Ann was silent, but when she tried to speak, Cliff cut her off. "I only have one more thing to say. I want to tell you what happened afterwards." Ann nodded telling him, silently, to go on. This was very interesting to her.

"Well, I continued, mindlessly, to the church. I wasn't really planning on doing anything, good or bad, at the time; I just felt like the church was calling me somehow. I couldn't really resist it in my state of shock.

"I got to the church in a matter of seconds. I walked inside, still mindlessly, and walked into the main room, ignoring the greeters, and, worse, the people appalled to see _me_ there. I just walked straight into the room.

"In there, the band played soft music and the pastor was getting ready to begin his sermon. I, somehow, ended up in a pew. Completely alone. Nobody dared sit next to me.

"The pastor was in deep prayer for some reason and I found out why seconds later when he said, 'I was planning on preaching a sermon on Revelation today, but the Lord has something else in mind. If everyone can turn, in their Bibles, to Acts 9, we can get started. After that, he began reading the _exact story_ I just told you. With the exception of me _not_ being there, of course."

Cliff was getting kind of emotional now. He found it hard to speak. "When he finished, he asked if anyone wanted to receive Jesus into their hearts. I was the first to stand up and go down to the altar. Of course, when the pastor saw this, he was scared that I was about to mock him or that I was tricking him. But, out of nowhere, he changed his mind about me. I didn't know why then, but afterwards he told me. He had a _dream_ the night before, telling him that I would be coming to the church, and that my heart would be ready to receive…"

"I gave my heart to Jesus that day. I'm not done though, for I need to tell you the name of that little church." Ann nodded once more. "That church, where I gave my heart to Jesus, was called _Road to Damascus Community Church_."

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

R&R!!! …_PLEASE_?!?!?!

God Bless, everybody!

--Ben


	6. First Day on the Job

I liked writing _this_ chapter too! READ!

I don't own HM or any of its characters!

Chapter 6: First Day On the Job

"Come on, Karen. Let's get out of here. This place is creeping me out." Jack said. Karen laughed, "Yeah. This place _is_ kind of weird at night." They stood up and walked out into the night air.

Karen shivered and Jack slapped his forehead. "I'll be right back." He ran back into the church.

Jack quickly ran to the pew Karen and he had been sitting in and grabbed Karen's coat off of it. He stole one more glance at the goddess statue and froze. The once lifeless eyes of the statue, now, glowed red.

Jack's breaths came in short and fast. As fear overtook his body, the eyes seemed to glow brighter. Finally, Jack blinked a few times and when he stopped, the eyes were, once again, gray as the stone they were made out of.

Ann could speak. She could say a single thing. She didn't know why, but the things Cliff said just made sense. Now that she thought about it anyway. Finally, "How . . . why do you . . . think this was real?" She asked meaning the vision. Cliff smiled, "Too many coincidences. How can you think that I had this vision and then went to a church, conveniently called _Road to Damascus_, and the pastor ended up preaching on Paul–er . . . Saul. He changed his name to Paul shortly after this event. It _can't _be fake. And plus, I'd like to think that I _am _sane." He paused for a moment. "Although I may not act like it sometimes." He added with a laugh.

Ann looked into the caring eyes of Cliff and, at that moment, she knew that this _was_ the real deal. "How–how would I . . . do it?"

Jack burst from the church as fast as he could and finally came to a stop in front of Karen. "Why'd you have to go back in there?" She asked. Jack held up her jacket. Karen's eyes widened, "You got my jacket for me?" Jack nodded. "I grabbed it on my way out of the bar." Karen looked at the jacket for a moment and fought the urge to wrench it out of Jack's hand. Instead, she took it from his hands gently and put it on . She looked back at Jack and smiled. "Thanks . . ." She said quietly. Jack just smiled back.

  


Cliff's eyes widened. _Does she mean . . . ?_ "Pray?" He asked quietly. Ann nodded slowly. Cliff let in a sharp intake of air and let it out slowly. He began shaking. So many emotions were racing through his mind, he didn't know where to start. Finally, he spoke again. "Ann. I want you to repeat after me." Ann nodded. Cliff breathe deeply and began, "Jesus." Ann repeated it. "For so long I have ignored you, but now I finally know the truth. I know that you died so that I could live, and I know that you were resurrected three days later. I thank you for willing to do that for me, a sinner. I ask that you come into my heart now. Fill me up until I am overflowing with your love and peace. Forgive me of my sins, O Lord. And help me to resist them in the future. In your holy name, Jesus, Amen."

Ann looked up at Cliff, "Is that it?" Cliff nodded, "That's it." Ann frowned, "No ceremony? Nothing special at all?" Cliff shook his head, "Unless you _want_ that, no, there is none. Why?" Ann frowned again, "Well, when we prayed the prayer of commitment to the . . . goddess, we had to do all kinds of weird things. Including a blood oath and a big ceremony." Cliff was angered slightly by this, "A _blood_ oath?" Ann nodded, "Yeah. They'd ##### your hand and draw some blood to right your name with it on a big scroll which has all the names of the people who did the ceremony. See?" Ann held up her hand. Cliff could, just barely, see the scar on her finger where they had pricked her. Cliff sighed, "Nope. No ceremony, although there _is_ baptism, but that's not required, and _especially_ no blood oath. Jesus took care of all that on the cross. Our names were written with _His_ blood."

Tears began to well up in Ann's eyes. "Thank you, Cliff." She said in a near whisper. Cliff smiled, "It's my job to do this. Matthew 28:18-20: And Jesus told his disciples, 'I have been given all authority under heaven and earth. Therefore go and make disciples in all the nations, baptizing them in the name of the Father, the Son, and the Holy Spirit, and then teach these new disciples to obey all the commands I have given you; and be sure of this–that I am with you always, even unto the end of the world.'." Cliff said with rehearsed precision. Ann looked at him in confusion, "Matthew?" Cliff smiled, "Matthew. First of the four Gospels in the Bible. First book of the New Testament." Ann stared at him, still confused, but before she could ask anymore, there was the sound of the front door opening.

Ann looked at Cliff, "We'll continue this tomorrow, okay?" Cliff smiled and nodded.

Karen peered into the room and saw Cliff and Ann sitting next to each other. She smiled and called back to Jack, who was walking back to his farm, "Jack! Cliff's still here!" Jack spun around immediately and walked back toward the house.

Ann was surprised when Jack stepped through the doorway, "Jack! You managed to convince Karen to come home?" Jack smiled, "Yeah. You have no idea what I had to– oof!" Karen elbowed Jack in the gut to silence him. "Duke 'suspended' me until I get better." Karen said.

  


Ann looked at the two quizzically. There was no arguing. No angry looks. In fact, both of them seemed to be beaming. Well, _Jack_ was beaming. Karen was just barely smiling. Still, after being kicked out of the bar, Ann figured she'd be furious. _Something must have happened on the way home that made her happy._ She looked at the joyful Jack. _And there it is . . ._

"Bye, Cliff! Bye, Jack!" Ann shut the door quietly and leaned against the door frame. She sighed and Karen, who was sitting in a chair, raised an eyebrow. Ann blushed slightly, "Don't give me that look, Karen. It's not what you think." Karen laughed, "Right." She said sarcastically. Ann wanted so much to tell Karen everything. But she knew she couldn't, not yet. She didn't know why, but there was something stopping her. Something that told her that it wasn't time, that she wasn't experienced enough yet. That she didn't know enough to properly tell others what she had learned.

Ann sighed heavily, "I'm going to get ready for bed." Karen nodded curtly and stared into the burning embers of the fireplace.

Jack nudged Cliff while they walked back to Jack's house, "You looked like you were getting pretty cozy with Ann on the couch." Cliff reddened. "I . . . uh . . . You got it all wrong, Jack." Jack just grinned, "Uh-huh. Sure I do." Cliff frowned. He actually _did_ have it wrong . . . didn't he?

Ann walked into her room and sat down on her bed. She sighed, "What will happen now? I have this brand new life. What now?" A small statue of the goddess caught her eye. "Got to get rid of _that_ first." She said with a smile.

Ann walked over to the statue and picked it up. She turned to the window beside her and opened it. She took one last look at the statue and smiled. "A new beginning. Away with the old, in with the new." She chucked the stone statue out the window and it landed with a thud about ten feet away.

Once again, Jack walked through the meadow late at night. He was heading toward the same spot as last time. Once again, he heard the two voices. He hid back down in the bush and listened . . .

This time, the women's voice was full of fury, and Jack had no problem hearing the two. "We underestimated the newcomer. He's stronger than we thought. Already, he has won one over to his side. We have to stop him soon before he wins another." The man seemed to tremble when he spoke, "How can we do this?" The woman was silent for a moment. Finally, "I don't care _how_ it's done. As long as it _is_ done! I don't care if you poison him, shoot him, or push him off the mountain! Just _kill_ him!" The woman's had changed to the deeper voice by now. "But . . . if I do it in an obvious way, my cover could be blown! They could figure out that I killed Jack!" Jack's eyes widened in anger and he stood, ready to go avenge his grandfather. But, as soon as he stood, he found he couldn't move. No matter how hard he tried, Jack just couldn't move. He couldn't speak either. Just as he couldn't blink or breathe. He didn't suffocate, and his eyes didn't burn. No, he felt nothing.

Jack realized that this was all a dream. Just a figment of his active imagination. He relaxed slightly. _Just a dream . . . right?_ Jack wondered. His thoughts were stopped as the woman spoke again. "We have to stop him soon. He's living with the grandson. If he can fool the grandson into going to _their_ side, all that we have worked for is in danger. He is neutral right now. He doesn't know or care about either. We have to find a way to bring him over to our side."

  


Jack, once again, woke up sweating. _What is up with these dreams?_ He asked no one.

Jack looked around his home and noticed that Cliff wasn't there. "That's weird. We didn't have any work today . . . Where could he be?"

"Okay. Let's get started." Cliff said. Ann just nodded. Cliff opened a book that said _Holy Bible_ on the side of it. "I guess you should learn about Jesus first. I only told you the basics of the basics yesterday. We'll start with Matthew and hopefully, we'll finish it today. It's pretty long compared to some of the other New Testament books, but I think we can manage." He said. Ann nodded once again and looked down at the book that lay open in Cliff's lap.

Cliff began reading, "The book of the generation of Jesus Christ . . . um . . . we can skip this part. It's just Jesus' genealogy. It'll be pointless to read if you don't know the prophesies concerning it. By the way, if you don't understand something, tell me. I haven't finished the entire Bible yet, but I know enough. Anyway, let's start here." Cliff pointed at a place on the same page and, together, they read.

Jack sighed heavily as he looked at his farm. It was completely overridden with weeds and such. "Time to get started . . ." Jack walked back into his house and grabbed some tools from the large toolbox inside.

Jack walked back outside and popped his knuckled. "Let's get started."

" . . . And Jesus told his disciples, 'I have been given all authority under heaven and earth. Therefore go and make disciples in all the nations, baptizing them in the name of the Father, the Son, and the Holy Spirit, and then teach these new disciples to obey all the commands I have given you; and be sure of this–that I am with you always, even unto the end of the world.'" Cliff closed the Bible with a smile. Ann had tears in her eyes. "So. Jesus did all of that? He . . . died like that? For . . . us?" Cliff nodded, "Yep." Ann frowned, "How . . . how are we supposed to believe it? I mean, that book was written so many years ago. How do we know that it is completely true? How do we even know that Jesus even existed?" Cliff smiled, "Jesus _did_ live. It's a historical fact. Just as it is a historical fact that Jesus died on a cross. And finally, it is a historical fact that there, still to this day, is no indication where Jesus disappeared to after three days. Some say that the disciples stole him away. But where did they take him? And if it was like that, how did five hundred people see him alive _at onetime_?That's something that usually doesn't happen involving a dead man."

Jack pulled yet another handful of weeds out of the ground. He stood up and wiped the sweat off his brow.

Jack smiled at what he had finished. He had finished a good chunk out of his field and was ready to do some planting. He walked out of his farm in search of the Seed Shop.

"I feel so . . . weak. I've only been a Christian for a day and already I have doubts." Ann said sadly. Cliff smiled, "It's okay. That's what the Holy Spirit is for—reassurance, comfort, joy." Ann nodded. "I guess." Cliff grinned, "_Trust_ me! It will all work out." Cliff's grin transformed Ann's uneasiness to happiness.

  


"By the way. Is there a place where we can buy a Bible around here?" Cliff asked. Ann frowned, "No. There isn't. But I think I know where we might find one. Follow me." And with that, Ann ran out of the house in the direction of the mountain.

Jack walked through the door into a room that smelled of many types of flowers. He caught sight of an older woman, maybe in her mid-forties, with hair even more fiery than Ann's standing behind a counter. "Hello! And who might you be?" She called out when Jack entered.

Jack walked over to her. "I'm Jack. You're... Lillia, right?" Lillia seemed to recognize Jack. "Oh yes! You're Jack's grandson, right? I'm Lillia." She said, ignoring everything Jack had said. Jack smiled, "Yeah. That's right. I'm here to buy some seeds."

Lillia smiled, "I want to give you something." She reached below the counter and produced a large sprinkler. Jack looked at her in confusion. Lillia smiled again, "Your grandfather asked me to give you one of our extra sprinklers." Jack looked at her, his confusion growing. "But, it wasn't in the—." Lillia cut him off, "I know it wasn't in the will. Jack asked me to give it to you while he was on… his deathbed." She rushed through the last part of her sentence as if it hurt just to say those words. By the look on her face, Jack guessed that it probably _did _hurt to say that.

"He asked you to do that when he was still… alive? How did he know that I would be taking over the farm?" Lillia just shrugged and handed Jack the sprinkler.

Cliff and Ann climbed the large tree and jumped onto the path that led up the mountain. Cliff gasped in as much air as he could. "Why… haven't they… finished that bridge?" He asked in between breaths. Ann shrugged, "_You're_ the one who works for the carpenter. Why don't you ask him?" Cliff straightened and made a mental note to do just that the next day he worked.

"So, where are you taking me?" Cliff asked as the two scaled the mountain further. Ann smiled, "I wanted to show you something." Cliff stopped, "How does this involve getting you a Bible?" Ann spun around to face him. "You'll find out when we get there! Now, come on!" She snapped. Cliff rolled his eyes and made another mental note. _Don't get Ann mad… Ever._

Jack smiled as he saw that the sprinkler worked great. It had three spinning nozzles that rose up and down to water a large range of crop space. Jack's smile turned into laughter as he saw Taco's reaction to the sprinkler. Running away from it as fast as his little Chihuahua legs could run. Thunder, who was grazing, didn't mind the water at all…

Cliff gaped in awe at the building in front of him. It was covered with years worth of dust and vines of some sort, but he could easily see what the building was. It was a church. The cross at the top of the semi-tall spire gave it away. Not to mention the sign that read, _Cornerstone Christian Church_.

Cliff looked at Ann, excitement shone in his brown eyes. "I figured you'd like it." She said with a laugh. Cliff grinned and delicately stepped into the church.

Cliff coughed harshly at the dust-filled air inside the church. Above him, birds of some sort fluttered about in the rafters. He felt and saw a white glob of… something fall on his shoulder. He grimaced, brushing it off quickly.

Inside the church were a few rows of wooden pews. There were ten pews in all. Plain windows decorated the walls. Most of them were broken, as if someone had _deliberately_ broken them. The baseball in front of one of the shattered windows confirmed Cliff's suspicions.

At the opposite wall was the altar. It was a simple platform that was maybe half a foot above the rest of the ground. The pulpit was in pieces. A few of the pews were in bad shape too. But Cliff saw none of the damage. No, the only thing he saw was _potential_.

Jack smiled at his progress. He had managed to seed part of his yard and now the sprinkler was working overtime because of the sweltering heat. He looked at the sun's position and noticed that it was already beginning to lower behind the mountain. "That late already?" Jack asked in bewilderment. He looked around his field. _What now?_ He wondered.

Karen limped around Ann's house, wondering what she could do. "Where is Ann? She's been gone all day!" Just then, there was a light rapping at the front door to the guesthouse. Karen glared at the door as it had just introduced itself as Satan. She was _not_ in the mood for more pitying villagers today. They'd been coming by _all. day. long._ She couldn't take much more of it!

The door swung open and Karen was surprised to find herself looking into Jack's brown eyes. He had, in his hand, a bouquet of flowers. Instead of yelling at him in frustration, as she had planned to do to whomever was at the door, she just looked at him in confusion.

"Hi. Can I… come in?" He asked timidly. Karen snapped out of her funk, "You aren't here to pity me, are you?" Jack smiled, "'Course not. I'm just dropping by to see if Cliff's around." Karen eyed the flowers. "Oh… You are, are you?" Jack figured out where she was looking and he blushed. "Okay, I came to see you too. But _part_ of my reason for being here is because Cliff has been missing all day long!" Karen groaned, "Ann has been gone too! I wonder…" Karen looked at Jack, "You don't think they've been together all day, do you?" Jack thought about it for a moment. "I… don't know… maybe." Jack shrugged, "Oh well. They'll just have to miss out!" Karen raised an eyebrow as Jack held up a hand that held a brown, paper bag.

Karen almost squealed when Jack removed the contents of the bag. The first thing he set on the table was a very-berry pie straight from the ovens at the bakery. She couldn't care less about whatever else he brought. Her eyes never left the pie.

"I hope you like chicken." Jack said while peering into the bag to see if he had forgotten anything. "If not, I always have… Karen?" Jack watched in confusion as Karen's eyes never left the pie. Jack smiled and picked up the pie, placing it back in the bag. "Not until _after_ dinner." Karen frowned and sighed, "What are we having?" 

Karen picked at her salad while Jack ate multiple pieces of chicken. Finally, Karen gave up on her salad and watched in amusement as Jack picked up another chicken leg and finished it in record speed.

"Are you just really hungry, or do you always eat like a pig?" She asked with a laugh. Jack looked up at her, a piece of chicken hung out of his mouth. This caused Karen to laugh even harder. Jack shrugged, "I haven't had anything all day. And I started working on the farm today. That's hard work, you know!" Karen smiled and nodded, prompting Jack to continue with his quest for food.

Two chicken wings and one leg later, Jack was full. Karen sighed happily as Jack pulled the very-berry pie back out of the bag. It was Jack's turn to laugh. "Do you like very-berry pie?" He asked as he pulled out a large cutting knife. Karen grinned, "I _love_ very-berry pie… Do you?" Jack shrugged, "Never had it. It was just the first pie I saw."

Cliff rummaged around in the cabinet until he found what he was looking for. He pulled out an old tattered Bible and handed it to Ann. "There you go. One Holy Bible." Ann took it with a smile.

"So, why is this place in such bad shape?" Cliff asked. Ann shrugged, "I don't know. They closed it down when I was really young. I think the pastor died or something."

"And no one replaced him?" Ann shook her head, "No. That's when Pastor Brown came into town and started the other church."

"The one that worships a goddess." Ann nodded. "Yeah. It was all downhill from there. It's strange… Any Christians that _were_ here died soon after that. Jack was the last one… until you came along, that is." Cliff looked at her. "Jack? Oh, Jack's grandfather, Jack." Ann nodded again.

Cliff looked thoughtful. "They all just died off, huh?" Ann was silent for a moment, "Yeah. They all seemed to die from some incurable disease. It was like old age, but _teenagers_ don't die from old age!" Cliff looked at her. "_Teenagers?!_ You're right, teenagers _don't_ die from old age… Do you think that they were killed?" Ann didn't answer…

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- R&R!!!

God Bless!

--Ben


	7. The Diary

I don't own Harvest Moon or any of its characters!!!

BTW, this chapter involves just _wee_ bit of Popuri bashing! Just so all you Popuri fans know! ;-)

Chapter 7: The Diary

The next few days passed by quickly. Cliff and Ann spent most of the days together. Cliff was teaching her the basics of Christianity and Discipleship. They also spent time cleaning up the old church. Although, why they did that was unknown to even them…

Meanwhile, Jack spent his days working on his farm and his evenings were spent at various places. Karen, who just couldn't take having to stay at Ann's house all day long, would often come over to Jack's farm and watch as Jack worked. She'd help every once in a while, but she was still sore from the beating that her father gave her.

Jack rummaged through his grandfather's things. It was late at night and Jack couldn't sleep. Cliff, on the other hand, slept soundly. With the noise that Jack was making, it was amazing that Jack hadn't woken Cliff up already.

Jack opened the last cardboard box and peered inside. Inside was his grandfather's collection of books.

Jack sat back and sighed. _Why am I doing this __now__? _Jack wondered. Inside, he knew he already had an answer. _So many mysteries… Like how he knew that I'd accept the farm… He hadn't seen me in years. How could he know me well enough to know that I'd do it?_ Jack thought about it for a little bit longer.

Finally, he gave up, and turned to another question that had been plaguing his mind. _Why would Karen's grandmother entrust Grandpa with the wine recipe and not Karen herself? Was there something going on between those two?_

Jack sighed and peered into the box again. His grandfather's library of books were mostly on farming and such. There were a few novels. _Christian_ novels, Jack noted with disdain.

Finally, Jack got down to the last two books—a Bible (which earned a grimace from Jack) and a diary. His _grandfather's_ diary.

Jack grabbed the diary and stuffed the rest of the books back into the box, making sure that the Bible was at the bottom.

Jack sat on his bed and opened the diary to its first page. A white piece of paper fell out. The paper was in direct contrast to the old, yellow pages of the diary.

He picked up the paper and opened it slowly, as if it held the answer to his very existence. It was a note… addressed to _him_.

_Dear Jack,_

_Hello, Jack. I'm sorry that I didn't tell you or your father of my condition. Now, as I write this letter, using the final embers of my depleted strength, I regret that decision._

_I sure that you have many questions, and I hope that this diary can be of some help in finding the answers._

_Know this, my grandson; I left you the farm because I believe in you. I believe that you can do things with it that I __never__ could have. You have more strength and endurance than I ever had! That is, if you are still the lively youth that I remember visiting my farm years ago. I sure hope so!_

_Jack, I'm sorry that I wasn't able to be there with you when your mother died. I truly am. That is yet another decision I made that I regret with all my soul._

_Although you must have gone through so much and you may be going through even more in the future, never lose heart. Never look at the glass half-empty. Make sure to look at it half-full. Always. Rewards will come for being optimistic! I remember when I first started the farm. It was so hard and so discouraging. But, no matter what happened, I never stopped being hopeful. This hope fueled me on. It made me look at my hardships in a completely new way. I suggest you do the same._

_Here is another thing that you must __never__ lose: your faith. That is more important than anything else. Never lose your faith in God, Jack. For, even when it is impossible to look at things anyway __but__ half-empty, He will give you the strength to plow forward. _

Jack looked at that part of the letter for a few moments. Finally, he scoffed. "Too late for _that_, Gramps." Cliff stirred and Jack tensed. He relaxed once more when Cliff settled in one spot again and slept.

_I love you, Jack, and I hope to see you again in Heaven. Good-bye and Godspeed on the farm._

_Love always,_

_Grandpa_

Jack stared at the note for a little bit longer until, after a few minutes, he folded it and placed it into the nightstand by his bed.

Jack reopened the diary and turned to its first page.

_10/03/1948_

_This is it! I bought a farm today in the small town called Flowerbud village. Tomorrow I will be beginning my work. I spent all of today thanking God for the fact that he allowed me to pursue my dream; owning a farm!_

Jack turned the page.

_10/04/1948_

_Farming is a lot harder than I ever thought. My books could have never prepared me for the amount of work that is put into managing a farm. But, the whole day wasn't so bad. Today, I met a woman named Melissa Baker. We hit it off immediately. I can already see that we'll be great friends in the future. Although, I've noticed that part of me already hopes for more._

Jack sighed and closed the book. His lack of sleep caught up to him, and he decided to read the rest of the diary later.

_CRACK!_ Jack smiled as the log split into four pieces, more or less even. He looked over to Cliff, who was helping Matt with an axe that had been broken recently. Actually the two, Matt and Cliff, were actually _fishing_ instead of the work that they were _supposed_ to be doing.

Jack stomped over to them. "What are you guys doing? Whatever happened to work?" Cliff looked at him. "Uh… Jack? Break started ten minutes ago." Jack turned a bright red. "Why didn't you tell me? You know that I broke my watch yesterday!" Cliff just shrugged and turned back to his fishing.

Jack heard the familiar sound of girls giggling and he spun around. Not so far behind him were three girls. Jack didn't recognize any of them.

One of them had bright pink hair that reminded Jack of the girls in the city who'd die their hair gaudy colors. She looked a little bit like Lillia; thin as a toothpick. She even had the strange, red eyes that Lillia had.

Another one, who was the plumpest of the three, had short, brown hair and brown eyes. She wore a very conservative dress, unlike the first girl, who was wearing a tight pink shirt and pants of the same color that showed off her figure.

The last had black hair and her dark eyes were hidden behind huge-rimmed glasses. She was wearing a plain blue dress that extended down to her ankles.

"Hi!" The pink-haired girl said in a high-pitched voice while waving at Jack. Jack just scratched the back of his neck and replied with a quiet, "Hello."

The same girl ran up to Jack and stopped about two meters from him. "I'm Popuri!" She said in the same loud, high-pitched, and possibly annoying voice. Before Jack could reply, the others girls spoke up. "I'm Elli," The brown-haired said, "and this is Maria." She said, indicating the black-haired one.

Jack looked at Maria, wondering why Elli had introduced her instead of Maria introducing herself. Maria was staring intently at the ground.

Jack smiled, "I'm Jack." Cliff walked up beside the aspiring farmer. Jack looked at Cliff, "Cliff, this is Popuri, Elli, and Maria." He said indicating the different girls as he named them off. "This is Cliff. He's new here too."

Maria looked up for just a second to glance at Cliff and her gaze was turned downward again. Elli was cordial to Cliff and shook his hand. Popuri, on the other hand, acted like she didn't even hear. Her gaze never left Jack's rippling—well, they weren't _rippling_, but they had the potential to be—muscles.

Joseph stepped out of the cabin and yelled, "Get back to work, you slackers!" before any further conversation could be started. Jack smiled at the girls, "Well, if you'll excuse us…" He walked back to the stump where he'd place the logs to chop. Cliff walked over to Matt and together they continued their work on the broken axe.

Jack brought the axe down on the log once again, but he barely did anything to the stubborn piece of wood. "What's up with this? Why won't it break?"

He tried to cut into it again with the axe, but the log just wouldn't break as the ones before it had. Jack grunted with frustration and raised the axe above his head again.

_CLACK!_ The axe head flew off the handle and landed a few feet away in a familiar meadow. Jack cursed and trudged over to where the axe's blade had landed.

He looked at it in bewilderment. The blade wasn't nearly as wickedly sharp as it had been before. "No wonder it wasn't cutting!" Jack said quietly as he looked at the dulled blade. "But, how did it get dull? It was in great condition earlier…"

Jack began walking towards where he knew he could find a sharper axe, but not before peering back at the object of his nightmares: the meadow. For a split second, he could have sworn he saw two red eyes peering right back at him, but they disappeared just as fast as the had appeared. Nonetheless, Jack hurried back to the cabin and relative 'safety'.

"Jack!" Jack and Cliff stopped their trek home and spun around to face the owner of the high-pitched voice.

Popuri stopped in front of them, obviously out of breath. Finally, after she composed herself, she announced why she had stopped them. "Do you know about the Sowing Festival?" She asked. Jack thought about it for a moment. That name _did_ sound familiar.

_Oh yeah. That was in the newsletter…_ "Uh… I've heard about it, but I don't know what it's about." Jack replied. Popuri smiled, as if she lived for telling people about it. "Well, it starts tomorrow at nine o'clock and it's at the Square." 

Jack waited for her to tell him exactly _what _it was. Popuri didn't continue. Jack sighed, "What _exactly_ is it?" Popuri smiled flirtatiously. "I guess you are going to have to go if you want to find out!" She said equally as flirtatiously. Jack groaned inwardly. "Okay then. I'll just have to find out from Ann or Karen."

Popuri's eyes darkened. "You hang out with Karen?" Jack just nodded. "Why?" He asked. Popuri's eyes darkened further, "_Jaaaack,_" She said drawing his name out. "Can't you see? She's a slut! She's probably just after your money or something!" Cliff's eyes showed anger and Jack saw that he was barely able to hold back. Jack was feeling about the same.

"Whatever, Popuri. I don't _have_ any money." Before she could reply, Jack continued. "Listen, I have to go. Got important farming stuff to do." Jack began walking away, but Popuri grabbed his arm. "Jack, it's too late for farming. Let's go grab a bite to eat at the bakery, I'll pay!"

Jack shook loose from Popuri's grip. "Your right it _is_ too late for farming, and I _do_ think I'm going to have dinner, just… not with you. I hope you understand; I don't date girls that I don't know." Popuri's mouth dropped and Jack turned to walk away. Jack put an arm around Cliff, and he said, loudly enough for Popuri to hear too, "Let's go see if Karen and Ann are home. Maybe I can cook something up for you three."

Popuri seethed long after Jack had left. It just wasn't fair! Karen _always_ got the guy! Not that she actually went _out_ with any of them, but the guys always asked _her_ out first! Popuri was always second! _Always_! _I'll get you Karen. I guarantee it._ Popuri thought as she stormed home to pout.

_KNOCK! KNOCK!_ Jack rapped on the wooden door until it was opened by an annoyed Ann. "You know… I heard you the first time!" She snapped, not really angry.

Jack grinned sheepishly, "Sorry." Ann smiled and let them in.

Inside, Karen sat, watching the small television across from the couch, a bowl of popcorn in her hands.

Jack walked up to the couch, and stood behind Karen. "Hey, anything good on?" He asked. Karen, who didn't know he was there, jumped, spilling some popcorn. "Jack! You jerk! Don't do that!" She snapped and she began picking up the stray pieces of popcorn.

Jack grinned and walked over to the cabinets, and immediately began grabbing food items out of them.

"Jack! What are you doing?" Ann asked as Jack laid the food out on the counter. Jack grinned, "When I heard how bad of cooks you and Karen were, I just _had_ to show you how it's done." Ann put her hands on her hips. "And _you_ can cook?" Jack grinned wider. "Can I cook? Can I _cook_?! Of course I can cook! I learned how to cook from some renowned chefs! One of the many benefits of having a rich father."

"Mmm… Jack, you gotta come make us dinner more often! That was great!" Ann said satisfied with the meal the four had just eaten. Jack just laughed.

Ann got started on the dishes soon after, and Cliff decided to help, leaving Jack and Karen alone in awkward silence.

Finally, Jack broke the ice by saying, "So, what exactly _is_ this Sowing Festival?" He wondered. Karen looked up at him, "You don't know what the Sowing Festival is?" Jack shook his head. Karen sighed, "I haven't gone to it in a long time. It may have changed a little bit, but I don't think so. So… I guess I'll tell you.

"The Sowing Festival is a festival that Flowerbud has every year. There's not much point to it though. As you may already know, it's at the village square.

"They start off by letting the King and one person of his choice—"

"Whoa, wait a minute. The King?" Karen rolled her eyes, "Don't you know _anything_?" Jack grinned, "Nope." Karen sighed, "This is going to take a while…"

Half an hour later, Karen finished explaining the multiple festivals to Jack. Jack was dumbfounded at how many festivals and holidays this little town had! "And that's not including the other holidays that the villagers personally celebrate." Jack was silent.

Cliff and Jack stood at the door preparing to leave. "So, am I going to see you two at the festival tomorrow?" Ann asked. The two guys nodded and Jack turned to Karen. "How about you? Are you going?" Karen shrugged, "I dunno. Maybe." Jack nodded and saying his farewells, left. Cliff was right behind him…

The village square was _amazing_! Jack, who hadn't ventured into the place before, was astounded at the beauty of the cherry blossoms and other plants and trees that surrounded the square.

In the middle of the square was a large hot-air balloon. The bulk of the crowd surrounded that. But that wasn't all that was there.

There were booths of multiple types lining the edge of the cobblestone square all around.

Some of the booths were food booths. Others were souvenir booths. And others were gaming booths where you could win anything from stuffed animals to beer.

Ann ran up to Jack and Cliff. "Hey! You guys made it!" Cliff walked up to her, but Jack held back, looking for a certain someone.

There was a light tap on his shoulder, "Looking for me?" Jack spun around ready to greet Karen. Instead, he found himself looking at Popuri.

"Popuri! I—uh… Actually…" Popuri giggled, "Of _course_ you were looking for me! Who else would you be looking for?" Jack didn't reply; a decision he would soon regret…

"Okay! Let's play some games! How about this one?" Popuri said while dragging Jack across the square to stop at a strength-testing game. Jack sighed. Not wanting to hurt Popuri's feeling, he grabbed a hold of the nearby sledgehammer and walked up the operator of the booth.

"I wanna try this." He stated. The owner, an older man with graying hair, nodded, "That'll be 20 G." Jack pulled out the money and stepped up the game.

Jack drove the hammer down, causing the piece to fly up, barely missing the bell. "Come on, Jack!" Popuri cried.

Jack shifted his grip on the hammer and drove it down again. The piece flew up and got just a little bit closer, but the bell still didn't ring.

Jack held his breath and drove the hammer down once more. _BRING!_ The bell rang shrilly and Jack smiled.

The operator handed Jack a large stuffed bear and sent him on his way.

Jack decided against shoving the bear into Popuri, and settled for handing it to her gently instead.

It was a half-hour of torture until the main event started up.

The mayor stood on a small podium with a microphone in his hand. "Ahem. Excuse me." All talking stopped and everybody turned to face the dummy-sized mayor.

"As all of you know, Jack had won the title of King last year… but… because of unfortunate circumstances, he won't be able to make it this year.

          "Because of this, the people in the Flowerbud Festival Committee have decided on a replacement…" There was a tense silence all around. "We have decided to give the honor to Charlie, the Potion Shop owner."

An elder man stepped up and turned to face the crowd. "Now, if you will please pick out a companion to accompany you in the balloon." The mayor requested.

Charlie looked straight at two children at the front of the crowd. "Stu? Would you like to go?" A black-haired child jumped up and down and ran to the man. Before he reached Charlie though, he turned to face the other child; a brown-haired boy.

"Is it okay, Kent?" Stu asked. Kent shrugged, "Go ahead. I don't like heights anyway." Stu nodded and ran into the balloon. Charlie followed him, shortly after.

Jack watched as the balloon lifted off the ground and into the cloudless sky.

"Now, if you'll all get a balloon from Lillia, we can get started." The mayor said before stepping down.

Jack walked over to Lillia, Popuri not far behind him. Lillia grinned like a maniac when she saw the two. "Aw… aren't you two so cute?" Jack groaned inwardly and Popuri giggled. "We're not—" Jack started, but he was cut off. "Yeah! Aren't we?" Popuri said with another giggle.

Jack rolled his eyes and made a personal note to get away from Popuri as soon as possible.

Jack practically wrenched the balloon from Lillia and began walking back to the crowd in hopes of losing Popuri in it. He had no such luck as Popuri stayed right behind him the entire way.

The mayor stepped back up onto the platform. He had a green balloon in his hand. "Okay! Let's let 'em fly!" He said into the microphone. On cue, a rainbow of balloons sailed into the sky to join the distant hot-air balloon…

In the flurry of balloons, Jack was able to get away from Popuri. He found Ann and Cliff after a few minutes. They were talking quietly on a bench across the square.

Jack ran over to them and sat next to them, interrupting their conversation. "Hey, guys." He said while on the lookout for the familiar pink-haired girl.

"Hey, Jack. Hey, listen; Karen wanted me to tell you that she couldn't make it today. She was a little bit tired." Jack sighed and nodded. "But it looks like you were having _plenty_ of fun with Popuri." Cliff stated sarcastically. Jack stared at him, "Are you _crazy_?! She's been driving me _nuts_!"

Cliff and Ann laughed, and Jack groaned, wishing that he had just stayed home.

Five minutes later, Jack's nightmare got worse. The mayor stepped back onto the podium. "Okay, now begins the dancing! So… dance!" Folk music began seconds afterward and Jack groaned loudly as he saw Popuri emerge from the crowd.

"Come on, Cliff! Let's dance!" Ann said happily. Cliff shrugged and followed Ann out onto the dance floor.

"Traitors." Jack said quietly as Popuri got within a few feet from him. "Let's dance, Jack!"

Jack shook his head. "Too worn out from all the walking."

Popuri grabbed his hands and pulled him up. "Come on! Just one dance! _Please_?" Jack shook his head again, "I don't even know _how_ to dance to this. Sorry, Popuri, I have to sit this one out."

Popuri wouldn't let up. "I'll teach you!"

She began pulling Jack toward the dance floor. Finally, Jack wrenched himself from her grasp. "What part of '_no_ ' don't you understand? _I don't want to dance_!" Jack snapped as he walked out the square leaving a frustrated Popuri in his dust.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

I'm sorry to all those Popuri fans out there! I know that she is often portrayed like this and that her part in my story isn't the most original! But… She _is_ the easiest to portray her like that! I mean, what's with those red eyes and pink hair??? I think there's something _seriously_ wrong with her!!! No offense to anybody who just happens to have pink hair or red eyes!!!

R&R please!!!

God Bless!

--Ben


	8. Supernatural Encounter

…Wow… This is probably one of my best chapters… in MY opinion anyway!!!

I don't own… etc…

Chapter 8: Supernatural Encounter

Jack didn't know how he got there. One second he was walking home and the next; he stood at the door to Ann's guesthouse; where Karen was staying.

Karen hated being alone like this. When she was alone, her mind was allowed to wander. When her mind wandered, she would often think back to the day when she woke up to find her father at her door…

_KNOCK! KNOCK! Karen's head shot up and she looked to her door. She began shaking as fear seeped into her mind. _It's my dad! He's come to beat me again!_ She screamed in her mind. She was thinking illogically, yes, but she didn't realize it at the time._

Jack stood at the door for a little bit longer before knocking again. _KNOCK! KNOCK! _Still no answer. Jack sighed and jiggled the door handle. It was unlocked.

Karen watched in fear as the door opened slowly. She looked around for a place to hide, but there was none.

Jack peered inside the house. "Jack!" Karen jumped up from the couch and practically bounded into Jack's arms.

Jack, who was too confused to do anything else, wrapped his arms around Karen's form and held her close.

It took Karen a few seconds to realize their precarious position and she pulled away quickly. "Jerk!" She snapped before hitting jack on the arm.

Jack, however, was still reveling in the feeling of holding Karen close. Hearing her breathing and feeling her heartbeat. He felt this long after she pulled away. In fact, he may have ended up feeling like this forever unless Karen didn't suddenly yell his name.

"Jack!" Karen yelled for like the fifth time. Jack snapped out of his trance and looked at her in confusion. "I've only yelled your name five times!" Karen snarled. Jack just shrugged. 

"So… What was that all about, Karen?" Jack asked after the two had sat down on the overstuffed couch. Karen sighed, "I… I was…scared…" Jack gave her an encouraging look telling her to continue. "I… I was scared that you were my dad… and that he…" She trailed off.

Jack sighed, "I don't think your dad's going to be coming here anytime soon. You're safe here." He said softly. Karen nodded slowly, but his words did little to comfort her.

Jack saw that Karen was still tense. He racked his brain for something to cheer her up.

"I'll be right back." Jack said as he rose from the couch and walked over to the kitchen.

He opened the refrigerator and smiled as he saw the leftovers of a very-berry pie.

Jack sat down next to Karen; there were two plates in his hands. There was a slice of pie on each plate.

Karen looked up at him and smiled. She grabbed the plate out of Jack's outstretched hand and began eating the pie via the fork that Jack also handed. Jack also began eating his pie.

"So, why'd you leave the festival?" Karen asked in between bites. Jack groaned, "Two reasons. One was the fact that I didn't know how to dance to that music; the other is that Popuri was driving me insane."

Karen darkened, "Popuri? Don't listen to a word she says. She's the biggest liar in town." Jack grinned, "I figured that."

Karen smiled happily, "Onto the _other reason you left. You're going to need to learn how to dance if you ever plan on being popular in the village." Jack groaned._

Karen tried to stop herself from saying it, but it was too late. "I'll be glad to help you!" Jack looked at her and blinked, "You will?" Karen nodded slowly. Jack grinned, "That's great!"

Karen finished her pie and got up. Jack looked at her quizzically, but Karen didn't reply to the silent question. Instead, she walked over to a tape player and pressed _play._

The familiar sounds of folk music filled Jack ears and he stared at Karen. "You're going to teach me _now?" Karen nodded, "No time like the present!" Jack shrugged and stood up._

"Okay, first you put your hands on your hips like this and take one step forward . . ."

It didn't take long for Jack to learn the simple dance. Meanwhile, as Karen taught him, he told her everything that had happened that day.

Soon Karen and Jack were dancing together, occasionally laughing when the other would make a mistake. Karen seemed to be laughing a lot more than Jack though.

"Okay! That's it for tonight. Now I'm tired." Karen said as she plopped back down on the couch. Jack sat down next to her. "So, what else has been happening with you, Jack? Farming got you down?" Jack shrugged, "Not much…" His grandfather's diary popped into his mind.

"I found my grandpa's old diary though." Karen looked at him, intrigued. "You did?" Jack nodded, "Yeah, it's got some great tips in it. Farming and… _other_ tips." Karen smirked, "What kind of other tips?" Jack smiled sheepishly, "Well… it's got tips on _dating_… kinda… I mean, my grandpa would record _every_ date that he and grandma would go on. I think it was so he would learn from his mistakes." 

Karen smiled, "Say, did he ever tell you how they met?" She asked remembering how that was her favorite story when she was a child. "He mentioned it in his diary, but that was all." Karen breathed in, "He told me more times than I can count. 'It was love at first sight' he'd always say."

There was an awkward silence then, "I don't believe in love at first sight…" Karen said quietly. Jack looked at her, "I do…" Karen looked back up at him and their eyes met.

Then, the moment was completely ruined when she said, "Gee, Jack. Couldn't come up with something more original?" Jack laughed, "It's true! I _do_ believe in love at first sight!"

Karen was skeptical. "Oh? Why's that?" Jack thought about it for a moment, "I… Well, my grandpa! If he and Grandma had love at first sight, then it _must_ be true!" Karen rolled her eyes, "Now we're just going in circles. We _started with your grandpa! How do you __know?"_

Jack just shrugged. "I just do…" Karen sighed, "Have you ever experienced it?" That's when she noticed how close Jack and her actually were. As Jack drew closer, he said, quietly, barely audible, "Why, yes. I have…"

Jack's and Karen's lips came closer and closer to each other. Meanwhile, both their minds were whirling. _What are you doing?! Was screamed in Karen's. There was a yell of victory and glee in Jack's._

When they were so close enough that Karen could see specks of dust on Jack's, the front door flew open.

Jack and Karen ripped away from each other just in time to see Cliff and Ann walk into the house. "See, Cliff, I _told you that he would be here!" Jack turned a deep red._

"So, Jack. It looked like you were getting pretty cozy with my cousin in there." Cliff said as the two walked back towards Jack's farm. Jack broke out into a fit of coughs, "What?!" He managed to say in between coughs.

Cliff laughed, "_Please… I saw how close you two were!" Jack turned crimson. "I—uh—well…" He stopped when they walked onto Jack's property…_

…Which was trashed.

"What happened here?!" Jack cried out in anger as he saw his house. It had red paint—along with obviously rotten eggs—splattered all over it. Not to mention the window that had been shattered and the hatchet embedded in Jack's front door.

The animal barns weren't much better…

Jack immediately began calling out for his dog and horse. Thunder, Jack's horse, neighed loudly and ran towards Jack. Taco, on the other hand, was no where to be seen.

Cliff pet Thunder on the nose in order to calm the spooked horse down. Meanwhile, Jack was searching for Taco.

"Taco! _TACO! Where are ya boy?!" There was a yapping sound from inside the shipping crate. Jack swung the top open. Inside, Taco jumped up and down trying to escape the cold box._

Jack reached down and lifted the distraught dog out. "You okay?" Taco yapped in response and licked Jack profusely.

Jack let the dog down and looked at Cliff in bewilderment. His bewilderment soon turned to anger and he began shaking. "I'll _kill_ whoever did this…" He said through clenched teeth.

Cliff's eyes widened, "Calm down, Jack! We don't even know who did it!" Jack didn't calm. "I'll find out!" Jack ripped the hatchet out of his door and glared at it hatefully. He spun around to face the dark field. Cliff found out why seconds later…

The hatchet whistled as it flew through the humid, night air. It landed out of sight with an inaudible thud.

Jack slammed the door behind himself, leaving Cliff alone with Thunder out in the field.

Cliff sighed and walked toward the nearby barn. He wasn't going to sleep though. No, he was going to do something completely different…

"God…" Cliff said quietly, "I don't know why this happened tonight, nor do I know who did it, but I pray that it won't happen again…" He paused when he thought he heard something in the dark barn.

After a few moment, he continued, "God, please bless Jack. He must be going through so much, and he really doesn't need this now. Please, protect us both. I don't want to sound like a pessimist, but I have a bad feeling that this is just the beginning… Help Jack with his anger now; what happened tonight was bad, but revenge isn't the answer… If you want me to tell Jack that then—"

Cliff shot up when he heard another sound. "Who's there?" He called out. Immediately, as if the nonexistent light went out, the room seemed darken. Darker than it _had been anyway…_

Cliff knew what was happening, and it was scaring him. _Terrifying_ him in fact. "Sh—show yourself!" He said in a quiet, shaky voice. He heard the reply immediately, "_Are you sure you really want to see me?_" It said in a gravelly voice.

Cliff was trembling now, "Show yourself!" He said a little bit louder. The voice laughed—a horrible, deep and villainous laugh. "_Fine_."

Cliff felt a warm breeze coming from behind him, and he spun around. He came face to face with evil…

There, in front of him, stood a woman with bright, green hair. She had piercing, purple eyes and she wore an extravagant dress of many colors. She wore jewelry made of gold, silver, diamond, and just about every type of emerald and precious stone ever discovered.

"Not what you expected, is it, mortal?" She said in a soothing, low voice. Now that Cliff could see her face to face, he was able to dispel some of the fear. "No, actually, it's _exactly what I figured I'd see. Ya know, the whole Satan posing as an angel of light thing." The woman's features darkened, but she kept the sweet smile plastered on her face._

"Is that who you think I am? No… I'm just a messenger from God!" Cliff crossed his arms across his chest and looked at her skeptically. "Then what was with the spooky entrance?" The woman grew angry.

Her violet eyes turned a bright red and her smile turned to a sneer. "So, you're smarter than I thought…" Her voice was deep, "Beware, human. I _won't _lose this village! You may have won one over, but you will _not win them all!" Cliff had lost all traces of fear by now, "Are you finished?" The woman stepped closer to him._

Right before she reached him, she was flung back by an invisible force and crashed against the wooden wall. She glared in the direction of Cliff, but _at_ Cliff. It was as if she was looking past him.

"You! What are _you doing here?!" She roared. Cliff spun around and his breath was taken away as he saw a man with flowing, white hair. The man had gray eyes that seemed to shine. He was clothed with white robes that shone with such brilliance that they filled the barn with light. In one hand, he held a huge sword that  was bigger than Cliff. In the other, he held a simple scroll._

"Leave here, demon. This one is under the protection of the Lord!" The man commanded with such authority that the woman shook in fear… or maybe it was anger…

"No!" She pulled a red sword from the folds in her robe and she charged at Cliff with impossible speed. She brought the sword down toward him, but right before the sword connected with Cliff's flesh, she was flung backwards again.

She roared once more before disappearing from sight.

Cliff turned to face the man. His knees nearly gave out when he saw and felt the power that he held. "You're an angel?" Cliff asked shakily.

The man didn't reply, but, instead, he kept his eyes on the place where the woman had just stood. "Get out!" He said loudly. There was a loud hissing sound and then, silence.

"I am Gabriel, the High Messenger of the Lord." This time, Cliff's knees _did_ give out. He fell, painfully, to his knees and looked up at Gabriel.

"Wh—what have you come to tell me?" The angel looked down at him, "Stand." He simply said. Cliff immediately felt strength return to his legs and he stood hesitantly.

After standing, he looked hopefully at Gabriel. "What have you come to tell me?" That's when the most amazing thing happened; Gabriel _laughed_. Cliff just stood there dumbfounded. "What? No small talk?" The angel asked. Cliff smiled, glad that even angels had a sense of humor.

"Too overwhelmed." Cliff said while shrugging. The angel smiled and then he returned to his serious attitude. "Listen to what the Lord says to his servant.

"'I have heard your pleas.'" Cliff's eyes widened and he held his breath as Gabriel spoke.

"'I have brought you here for a reason; do not be afraid! I am with you always.'" Cliff's knees gave out again.

"'I have given you this town. It's _already yours! Lucifer has already lost.'" Cliff fell to his face, tears splashed down his face and he moaned loudly._

"'You are under my divine protection. In anyone shall harm a hair on your head, they will face my terrible wrath. Amen.'" There was silence after that. When Cliff looked up again, Gabriel was gone…

Jack sighed and felt guilty for the words he had spoken. "Maybe I was a little bit rash. I mean, the house actually looked pretty good red. If I just finish the paintjob, it'll look pretty good! And Grandpa had a few extra windows in his shed!" Jack smiled, "I'm gonna make the best of this!" He said with determination.

Just then, Cliff walked through the door. He was practically glowing. "What's with you?" Cliff just smiled and shook his head, "Just had a supernatural encounter, Jack!" Jack stared at him for a few seconds and then shrugged. Wasn't his business anyway.

"Listen, Cliff. I'm sorry for what I said earlier. I was just angry, and I didn't mean them. I don't _actually plan on killing anybody." Cliff's grin widened, "That's great, Jack! But… what are you going to do?"_

It was Jack's turn to smile, "First of all, I'm going to finish the paintjob, and I believe my grandpa has a few spare windows in the tool-shed.

Cliff patted Jack on the back, "I'll help of course. And maybe we can get Ann and Karen to help us! I _know you want Karen to come at least!" Jack turned a deep red color; "I'm—uh—going to bed. Good-night, buddy." Jack said before lying down on his bed. Cliff smiled and silently thanked God before lying down on the old couch…_

"Okay, seeing how Ann's house is painted red, maybe she has some extra cans of paint." Jack said the next morning. Cliff nodded and the two began the small trek to the Green Ranch.

"Oh Goddess! Someone ransacked your farm?!" Karen said in surprise. Jack nodded solemnly, but then he smiled. "We've come to see if Ann has any extra red paint."

"Yep!" Jack spun around and was surprised to find Ann standing behind him, clothed in her trademark overalls. "Got plenty left over from when we painted the house! My dad's kinda went over board." Jack grinned, "Can we have it?" Ann shrugged and indicated the nearby shed. "I'll get it. Cliff, you wanna give me a hand?" Cliff nodded and he followed Ann into the shed.

"So, why'd you want me and not Karen or Jack?" Cliff asked while Ann handed him cans of paint. "You looked like you had something to tell me." Cliff smiled and shook his head, "I'll tell you later. Remind me."

Karen cleared her throat and Jack faced her. "What's up?" Karen rolled her eyes, "I think you know _exactly what's up!" Jack sighed, "You wanna talk about it?" He asked._

Karen shrugged, "What happened last night?" She asked quietly. Jack was silent for a few seconds, "I think we almost kissed…" He said equally as quiet. Karen didn't reply.

Finally, she asked, "So… what do we do now?" Jack shrugged, "I don't know… I haven't had _that much experience asking a girl out." Karen raised an eyebrow; "Sounds like you know what _you're_ going to do!" Jack didn't answer. "Well?" Jack looked at her quizzically. Karen sighed, "Are you going to ask me out?"_

Before Jack could reply, Cliff and Ann walked up to them. "Ready?" Jack nodded slowly, but his eyes never left Karen's…

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Well??? Did you think that it was awesome like _I_ did, or… did you despise the very core of it? It's up to YOU to tell ME!

R&R!!!

God Bless!

--Ben


	9. The Mistake

I don't own… aw forget it. ::Walks off grumbling about the stupidity of disclaimers::

Chapter 9: The Mistake

A large paint-roller rolled across Jack's shirt and he glared at Ann. "Ann! What are you doing?!" Ann just grinned and ran away. Jack chased after her, can of paint in hand…

Cliff laughed as he watched Jack and Ann chase each other. He walked over to Karen who was lounging in a lawn chair. "Lazy." He said.

Karen laughed, "I'm incapacitated, remember?" Cliff rolled his eyes, "Give me a break…" He turned back to the action just as took a paintbrush dripping with paint and threw it at Ann. The paintbrush hit its mark and there was suddenly a red splatter on the back of Ann's shirt.

Cliff laughed, "Just like kids…" He turned back to Karen, but she wasn't paying attention. Nope, she was looking intently at Jack.

"You like him, don't you?" Cliff asked quietly. Karen nodded slowly… and then she did a double take. "What are you talking about?!"

Cliff laughed, "You should've seen how you were looking at him!" Karen shook her head, "I was looking at them playing around!" Cliff smiled warmly and then she sighed heavily.

Karen growled, "How do you do that?!" Cliff smirked, "Do tell…" Karen frowned, "Fine… Yes, I _do like him… a little bit…" Cliff gave her another look and Karen practically roared. "_Okay_! Maybe I like him a lot!" Cliff smiled, satisfied that he had learned the truth._

"What about you and Ann?" Cliff stared at Karen, "Wh—what?!" Karen laughed, "You've been spending so much time with her!" Cliff groaned, "Just because we're good friends and like… spending time… together…" Cliff didn't continue as the realization hit. _Oh Lord… I _do__ like her, don't I?__

"Ahh… So Cliff has finally figured it out!" Cliff looked at her and nodded. Karen laughed, "If you want to know—" Cliff held up a hand, "I _don't_ want to know." He said not wanting to hear anything that might take his mind away from his main goal...

…but it was already too late for that…

The four were sitting at the small restaurant in the Bakery. "I'll have a cheeseburger." Jack said to Jeff, who was taking their orders. Jeff nodded and took off to give the orders to Elli, the cook.

"Thanks for your help, guys." Jack said in between bites of the greasy cheeseburger. "It would have taken me days to do it alone." Cliff laughed, "Jack. The house isn't _that_ big!" Jack shrugged and dug back into the burger.

Fifteen minutes later, after the group had finished eating their respective meals, the small talk came.

"So, how the festival yesterday?" Karen asked. Before anybody else could speak, Ann piped up. "It was great! There were _so_ many new booths and they finally got a new sound system for the music! Poor Jack though… He was stuck with Popuri all day long!" Jack groaned and the other laughed lightly.

Karen turned to Cliff, "How about you? How'd you like it?" Cliff shrugged, "I've never been to it before, so I can't say how much better it was. I had a good time though!"

Just for the chance to laugh at him again, Karen turned to Jack, "How'd _you_ like it, Jack?" Jack groaned again and there were more laughs from the others.

Something popped up in Jack's mind, "Hey, Cliff." Cliff looked at him, "What's up?"

"I've been meaning to ask; what did you mean last night? About what you said about having a 'supernatural encounter'." Cliff visibly paled.

"I—um—what I meant was—" Ann could see that Cliff wasn't going to be very convincing without some help. She placed a hand on his shoulder, silently encouraging him.

Cliff stopped for a second to compose himself. _I have God on my side. I have God on my side._ He repeated over and over in his mind. Finally, he was ready…

"Okay, I'll tell you, but you have to promise to not say anything until I've finished." Jack and Karen nodded. Ann just smiled.

Cliff took a deep breath. _God, help me…_ "I'm a Christian."

Karen's eyes narrowed, but she was silent. Jack had a similar reaction. Ann, on the other hand, was grinning…

…and Karen noticed it, "What are _you_ smiling about?" Ann's grin disappeared, but she wasn't deterred. "Remember when Jack went and got you from the bar? He had left Cliff at my house, and during the time you guys were gone, Cliff lead me to Christ!"

Jack said nothing, but that was okay; Karen was going to make up for it. "What?! What do you mean he lead you to Christ?!" Ann tried to reply, but she wasn't given the chance, "How can you do that, Cliff? It's one thing for you to be one yourself, but to fool Ann into—" Cliff held up a hand. "I'm not finished." He said sternly. Karen was about to start talking again, but a look from Cliff stopped her.

"If I may continue, I have to tell you my testimony." He said while looking at Jack and Karen. Jack just stared forward with an annoyed expression drawn on his face, but Karen looked away in a huff. Cliff sighed, "If you guys aren't going to listen, I'm not going to even try." Cliff stood and walked out the door.

Ann stared at Cliff in silent surprise. Finally, she got up and ran after him.

"Cliff! What are you doing?" She hissed. Cliff froze from his brisk walking pace and turned back to Ann. "If I know Karen, by now, she's very curious about my testimony. Sooner or later, her curiosity will get the best of her and she'll ask; that's when she'll be most accepting and open-minded, and _that's_ when I'll talk to her about it."

Ann was silent for a moment, "I… guess you're right, but… what about Jack?" Cliff laughed, "I _live_ with him, Ann." Ann shrugged, "Who says you'll live with him after tonight?" Cliff froze once more, but Ann continued on towards her house.

Finally, Cliff laughed and shook his head. "Good point…" He began walking back towards Jack's farm to think of a way to tell Jack about Jesus without getting thrown out in the process…

"I'm going for a walk." Karen stated abruptly before getting up and walking out the door…

…That's when the bill was slapped onto the table in front of Jack.

Jack looked up nervously at Jeff. "I—uh—well…" Jeff laughed, "They left you with the check, huh?" Jack nodded meekly. Jeff shrugged, "You can pay me back later." Jack thanked Jeff and ran out of the restaurant in search of Karen.

The early-spring night air was chilly and Jack could easily see his breath. _Where would she be?_ He wondered. _The church._

Jack knocked lightly on the closed door to the church. Nothing… He knocked again. This time, he heard a small shuffling sound… and then there was silence.

Jack sighed and twisted the handle. It was unlocked.

The door was silent as it opened and Jack moved lightly enough to make little sound if any.

He saw a figure knelt down before the familiar statue. In the darkness of the room, he couldn't tell if it was Karen or not.

Jack walked closer to the kneeling figure. He could see now that it wasn't Karen, but he didn't stop for some reason.

As he walked, he could hear the man's voice chanting something in some kind of foreign language. "_Ryght ger hwang igerant pillen yujoust…_" He chanted it over and over again.

Jack kept walking closer and closer, until his foot landed on a weaker part of the wooden flooring and a loud _CREAK_ filled the room…

"Jesus, _please_ help me tonight as I witness to Jack. He needs to know you, Lord. Do a work in his mind and leave him open-minded as I speak to him tonight." Cliff prayed quietly.

"What is it with you?" Cliff jumped at the feminine voice. Karen stood in the open doorway that led outside. Cliff shrugged, "I could ask the same about you." Karen just rolled her eyes. "You never finished earlier. You have fifteen minutes." Cliff just smiled.

Ann knelt by her bed, but before she could begin her normal prayer routine, she felt the sudden urge to pray for Cliff. So, she did.

"What are you doing here?" The man demanded of Jack. Jack stuttered out an answer, "I'm—I mean—I—I'm looking for Karen."

The man was short, shorter than Jack, and he was wearing nearly all black. He wore a black overcoat that just barely covered the contrasting white undershirt, black dress pants, black shoes, and to top it off, there was a black top hat on his head. Jack recognized him as the man who delivered his grandfather's eulogy.

"Get out." The man said. Jack's eyes widened at the anger in the man's voice, "Do you know where—"

"Get out!" Jack fell silent and backed up some. "Uh… sure, sorry to be bothering you." Jack walked briskly out of the church and shut the front door quietly.

The man turned back to the goddess statue. "_Ryght ger hwang igerant pillen yujoust…_"

As he exited the church, something to his right caught his eye. He turned and looked at the thing that he had noticed. It was the bar. Through the window, he could see that it was packed. _Maybe she's there…_

He began the short walk towards the rowdy bar.

As Cliff explained, Karen had a look of boredom on her face. Cliff, however, saw through the ruse and knew that she _was_, in fact, hanging on to every word that passed through his mouth.

_CRASH!_ Jack just barely ducked the glass that was thrown in his direction. _Why does that always happen to me?_ He wondered almost humorously.

The glass thrower was none other than Kai, who was obviously the rowdiest of the group of people there that night.

That group included a few familiar faces such as Gray and his father, Doug; surprisingly, Popuri; Zack the shipper; Jeff the bakery owner; and the rest, Jack didn't recognize. That was at least until Jack spotted a big, burly man near the back. Jack recognized him as Karen's father, Gotz.

Jack avoided a confrontation with the large man and, instead, searched for Karen among the villagers. To his dismay, but at the same time, relief, he didn't see her in the bar and turned to leave.

          Before Jack could leave, though, somebody called out his name. "Hey, you! Jack!" Jack turned around to see Kai getting up from his seat next to the large Gotz and walk over to him, stumbling a bit because of the alcohol running through his system.

Jack knew it would be better just to ignore Kai and get out of there, lest Popuri see him and try to woo him again. Too bad that Jack was too angry at the sight of Kai to do that though…

"Where is she?" Kai slurred. Jack just stared at him coldly. Finally, he replied with, "Who?" Kai responded in kind by grabbing Jack's shirt and trying to lift him off the ground. When he failed at that, he settled for pushing Jack back a few feet. "You know who! Where's Karen?!"

Jack smirked, "You expect me to tell you so you can just beat on her like you did a week ago?" Kai blinked a few times and frowned. "What are ya talkin' about?" Jack groaned. Kai didn't even remember.

"Nothing, I'm out of here." Jack opened the door and stepped out. Before he could successfully step down the stairs to the brick walkway something, or _somebody_, slammed into his back sending him sprawling across the brick.

Jack rolled around onto his back and looked at the person responsible for the push. It was none other than Kai. "_WHERE IS SHE?!_" He screamed in drunken rage.

Jack slowly stood to his feet. "If you weren't so stupidly drunk, maybe you'd know." He said before turning to walk away again.

_POW!_ A fist slammed into Jack's face and Jack stumbled sideways until he slammed painfully into the fence that belonged to Rick Green's shop/house. Jack whipped around to face the deranged Kai.

Kai just smirked. "So, did you like the work we did to your farm?" He asked almost casually. Jack's eyes narrowed in anger. But before he could reply with anything, he had an idea. "Yeah, thanks for painting the house for me! It actually looks good red!"

Kai blinked. "And it was such a hot night, I want to thank you for giving my dog a chance to cool down." Jack drove the knife deeper. Kai stared at him blankly in a drunken stupor.

Jack smiled, "Anyway, got a long day tomorrow. I have to get to bed." Kai glared at him once more before walking back into the bar. He turned to walk away, but was, once again, stopped. This time, though, he wasn't stopped by a fist, push, or anything like that. No, he was stopped by something much worse… Popuri.

Karen was silent for a long time after Cliff finished letting it all sink in. The testimony was like nothing she had ever heard before. She had heard Pastor Brown speak of talking to the goddess in his dreams, but never while he was awake! If not for Cliff's next story, she might have even pondered the idea of Cliff's belief being right! "Let me tell you what happened last night…"

"Jack! Where are you going?" Popuri cried out as she ran out of the bar. Jack groaned loudly. "Home, Popuri. I'm going _home_." Popuri grabbed his arm. "Do you want to take me with you?" She asked seductively.

Jack blinked and made a face. "No." Popuri frowned. _Why isn't this working? Pastor Brown told me that we were destined for each other!_

"You know, we _are_ destined to be together! Why not just start a little early?" Jack nearly laughed. Him and _Popuri_? It was crazy!

"Where did you…" He paused to keep back the laughter. "Where did you get that idea?" Popuri smiled sweetly, "It was prophesied by Pastor Brown! The goddess told him and he told me that we were to be together forever!"

Jack _did_ laugh this time. Popuri frowned, "Why are you laughing? I'm talking about our _destiny_!" Jack held up his hand to keep her from talking and he held his stomach with the other. "I—I'm sorry." He said in-between bursts of giggling, "I don't believe in _destiny_." With that, he walked off.

Popuri, however, wasn't about to let him go _that_ easily! "_Jack_." Jack sighed and turned to face her. "It _has_ to happen! Whether you like it or not!"

Jack frowned and decided it was better to tell her off now than leading her on as if she was her friend. "Popuri! I _don't _love you! I don't even _like_ you! _We are not even friends_!" Popuri blinked, but before she could reply, Jack continued, "_My _friends don't call my other friends _sluts_!"

Popuri was desperate now, "Jack! I didn't mean that! I was just angry!" Jack rolled his eyes, "Angry at _what_, Popuri? At the fact that I was hanging out with Karen and not you?" Jack meant it as a rhetorical question. Popuri didn't realize that though. "That's _exactly _why I was angry! You don't know what it's like to always be picked second! Every new boy that passes through her goes to _her_ first! _Always_! I've _never_ been picked first!"

Jack sighed, "Popuri. Just because others pick Karen first and you second is no reason to _hate_ her!" Popuri's eyes flashed, "Yes, it is! If she'd quit being so slutty, I wouldn't have this problem!" That's when she had just driven herself into a hole.

"She acts slutty, huh? Funny, I thought _you_ were the one acting slutty! Karen has _never_ made a move on me. _Never_! In fact, she seems to shield away from relationships! Hmm… Yeah, I can see why you'd think that's slutty!" He said sarcastically. "You, on the other hand, just asked me to have sex with you! _That's_ slutty!" Popuri was speechless.

Jack winced slightly at the harshness that he had just delivered to Popuri. He felt even worse when he saw a single tear fall down Popuri's makeup- covered face. "Popuri, I—"

"I'm sorry." Jack's eyes widened. The tears fell faster now and Popuri sat down on the dirty ground. "I—I'm sorry…" Jack knelt down beside her, "Popuri, you didn't know…" Popuri sobbed now, "Yes, I did! I knew _exactly _what I was doing, and I did it anyway!"

Jack put an arm around Popuri and just held her while she cried…

Karen didn't speak for a long time. When she _did_, she didn't sound happy, "How dare you, Cliff? First, you yourself decide to believe in this lie; second, you lead _Ann_ astray; and _third_, you make up some lie to convince _me_ that I'm wrong! I thought you were my friend, Cliff. But now I see that your 'God' means more to you than _our_ friendship!" Before Cliff could reply, Karen stormed out of the door and into the cool night air. She was heading toward the place that gave her the most comfort—the church.

Karen stormed through the dirt pathway that led from Jack's farm and headed into town. Her footfalls sounded loud in the nearly silent night as she reached the brick walkway.

She reached the church in mere minutes and was about to enter when something caught her eye. To her left were two figures holding each other on the cold concrete. On closer inspection, she saw that the two were Popuri and Jack!

Immediately, her blood began to boil and her face turned red with anger. The condition grew ten times worse when Popuri leaned to kiss Jack.

Jack didn't know what had happened. One second, he was comforting Popuri, and the next, she was _kissing_ him! And even worse yet, he was _letting_ her kiss him!

It took a few moments for the realization of what was happening hit Jack in its cold, hard fury. _MY GOD! I'M KISSING HER!_ He practically ripped himself away from her. Popuri's eyes, which were closed, opened at the absence of Jack's lips and she looked at him.

"Popuri! What are you doing?" Jack hissed. Popuri sighed, "I just… I mean… I—I just wanted to see if there was anything… You know… fireworks or something…" Jack rolled his eyes, "Popuri…" Popuri held up a hand, "There _wasn't_ any fireworks. I know now that it's not meant to be. I don't know what Pastor Brown was thinking…"

She got up and walked back home, not even seeing the seething Karen who stood at the door to the church…

Jack, on the other hand, saw her quite clearly. He cursed quietly as their eyes met. She was _mad_.

Karen had only been hurt like this before, and that time was the time her father had beaten her. _Why_ she was hurt so much, she didn't know. All she knew was that she _was_ hurt and it hurt nearly as much as when she was beaten.

She felt like crying. Or maybe she was _already_ crying. She didn't really care at that point when she ran back out of the village and toward the only other place that she had ever really felt comfort…

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

And that, my dear reviewers, is called cruel and unusual punishment. Technically illegal in the US, but oh well!

God Bless!

--Ben


	10. Bad Memories

I don't own HM or any of its characters. I _do_ own this story though, so ha! …Actually… if you want to make a Christian HM story… go for it!

Chapter 10: Bad Memories

Jack didn't move for a long time. He didn't breathe. He could have sworn that his heart had stopped. At the state of shock he was in, he could've sworn that _time itself_ had stopped! All he could think of was the look of hurt and betrayal that had shown on Karen's face before she ran out of the village.

Ann was lying out in the large grass field in her farm looking at the stars when she heard the noise.

The 'noise' sounded almost like something falling with a thud. Ann shot up and searched for the origination of the strange sound.

It took seconds for her to see a dark figure getting up from the dirt pathway that went alongside the large ranch and headed into the beach. She could just barely see that the figure was Karen as she sped down the stairs that led to the beach.

Ann got up and walked over to the front of the ranch and eventually the path that Karen had just fell on.

Ann walked briskly to the place where Karen had fallen and then knelt down by the imprint in the dirt. Seeing nothing there to indicate why Karen was running so fast, she was about to go confront Karen, who was obviously hiding out on the beach. That is, until Ann saw something that she had missed before…

Jack searched frantically for the distraught Karen, but to no avail, he simply couldn't find her! He had searched the mountain clearing, around and in the vineyard, everywhere on his farm, and now he was heading towards Ann's farm.

Ann brought her face closer to the dirt a peered at the few discolored spots of dirt that were in the imprint of where Karen had fallen. The 'discolored' spots were actually spots of dirt that had become wet recently. It took Ann only a few moments to realize what they signified. _Tears… Karen's crying!_

Ann rose to her feet and began walking briskly down the path towards the beach…

…only to be stopped by a desperate voice behind her. "Ann!"

Ann whipped around and saw the figure that belonged to Jack running toward her. "Jack? What are you—" Jack wasted no time with small talk, "Have you seen Karen?"

Ann was so surprised at the question that she wasn't able to answer. "Ann!" Jack said loudly enough to snap her out of her stupor. "I…" Ann began. She didn't know whether she should tell Jack the truth or lie to him. She figured that Jack probably had something to do with Karen's condition, and she wasn't sure if Karen really felt like talking to him right now.

"I…" She stuttered. Jack turned even more desperate, "Ann… please…"

_"You'll never win her over, mortal."_ Cliff visibly jumped from his spot of prayer, which was kneeling on front of the couch, his upper body draped onto the cushions.

It only took him a few moments to recognize the gravelly voice of the goddess. "Go away." He said sternly, obviously not wanting to be bothered right now. The goddess obviously didn't care. _"She'll never go over to your side."_

Cliff frowned, "Isn't that her choice?" It was more of a statement than a question. The goddess laughed, _"Her choice? __I__ control her, mortal. She makes no decision without my consent."_ Cliff paused for a moment before smiling. "Then why'd she come over to my house tonight to hear my testimony?" Silence.

Cliff thought he felt something cold touch his neck and he turned around to face the darkness…

…he found nothing there.

_"She's mine… They're __all__ mine…"_ Cliff got fed up with the supernatural entity. "Satan, I rebuke you in the name of Jesus. I command you to be gone." Silence. Finally, _"Who ever said I was Satan? Haven't you ever thought that maybe __you__ are wrong, and that maybe I'm right?"_ Cliff growled slightly, "_I said be gone!_" He said it with such authority that the very shadows of the room seemed to tremble. There was a low hissing sound and then nothing.

Jack made his way down the steps and onto the beach silently. In the light from the stars and the nearly full moon, he was able to see the silhouette of Karen sitting at the edge of the dock. Jack could see her body convulse as the distant sound of crying filled his ears.

_She's crying… because of me?_ Jack wondered sadly. All of a sudden, Jack stopped approaching her. Nervousness and uncertainty filled his mind. _Maybe I shouldn't… Maybe I should just give her time…_  These and more flooded through his head like a twisting… twister. That is, until a wail originating from Karen broke through his thoughts and slammed home in his mind. _This is my fault and I'm going to fix it._

Jack marched forward, not nearly as silent as before, but Karen still didn't hear him. When Jack reached the beginning of the dock, he hesitated for only a second before continuing towards Karen.

His first step onto the wooden pier silenced Karen. She listened for the next step. It came seconds later. Karen didn't say anything as the person came closer and closer.

Jack winced at every loud noise his boots made against the wooden dock. Finally, he was within arms reach of Karen. There he stopped. "Karen… I—"

"Go away." Karen's words cut deep into Jack's heart. He was silent for many minutes.

Finally. He was able to gather up enough strength. "Karen, please…" In a flash, Karen was on her feet and within inches from Jack's face. "Do you have any _idea_ what you have done to me?" Jack tried to stutter out an answer, but before he could manage anything more than a whimper, Karen turned away and walked back over to the edge of dock.

"Karen, would you let me explain?" Jack asked quietly. Karen continued on like she didn't hear him, "You were the first boy I've liked in a long time, Jack. You treated me with respect. You protected me. You were there when I needed you." Each word was like a bomb going off inside Jack… mainly because he knew what was coming next…

"I _really_ liked you… and then… and then… you betrayed me…" Karen said that last part so quietly that Jack had to strain to hear it. When he _did_ realize what she had said, he sighed. He had been right…

She knew she shouldn't be spying on the two, but she couldn't help it! It's not like she could actually _hear_ what they were saying! She was just watching their movements!

Ann was perched in a tall tree that rose above the small cliff that shielded the beach from the public. She was as high as she dared go, and from where she was, she could see Jack and Karen clearly. She couldn't hear a word that was spoken though…

"Karen, please, if you'd let me explain, you'd see—"

"I'd see _what_, Jack?! I'd see that you didn't kiss Popuri?! I'd see that it was actually _her_ that kissed _you_?! Is that what you're wanting me to see?!" Even _Ann _could hear Karen's outburst this time. _So that's what this is all about…_ She said silently in her mind.

Karen had whipped around again and looked straight into Jack's eyes so he could see _her _pain. She regretted it immediately. Instead of _him_ seeing _her_ pain, _she_ saw _his_ pain. She saw the confusion that whirled through his mind like a ravaging tornado.

She turned around again. She didn't want to see that again. Not while she was still trying to keep her almost spent anger alive.

Finally, she laughed gruffly. "For a moment there, I actually thought that _you_ might the one, Jack."

Jack's mouth dropped. _She thought __that I was—_"I guess I was wrong. I guess I'm just destined to be alone…" Karen's words stopped Jack's thoughts in their tracks. Finally, somehow, he was able to speak.

"Karen… Popuri kissed me, not the other way around." Karen turned around slowly to face Jack. "I had spoken some harsh words to her and ended up causing her to cry. I was just comforting her when she surprised me with a kiss."

More tears began welling up in Karen's eyes. "I would not _ever_ do that to you, Karen. _Ever_." It was Karen's turn to be speechless. "Karen, please say something." Karen's reply came out as a muffled sob.

It took a few moments before Karen was able to speak. "You… she… I… Really?" If they were in a more relaxed situation, Jack would've laughed at the idea of Karen being truly speechless. Instead, Jack just nodded.

Finally, after a few moments of fighting her desires, Karen couldn't hold herself back anymore, and with tears running down her already tear-stained face, she rushed into Jack's outstretched arms.

When Ann saw Karen and Jack embrace she smiled and began climbing down the tree…

"Jack, I…" Jack put a single finger to his mouth, "Shh…" He leaned forward and their lips came closer and closer to Karen's…

…this time, there was no one to stop them…

The door flew open and Cliff jerked up from the spot where he was praying. He looked up at the person who stood in the doorway—it was Jack.

"Jack! You're kind of late, aren't you?" Cliff looked at his watch; It read 11:30 PM. Jack thought about closing himself off to the Christian man like he did so many others before him. Then, he realized that this wasn't just some random Christian, but his best friend, Cliff.

"I… uh… I messed up with Karen, and was spending time making it up to her." Cliff raised a curios eyebrow. "How _exactly_ did you make it up to her?" He asked, switching into concerned-cousin mode. Jack raised his hands in a peace gesture. "Not like _that_! We spent a few hours talking at the beach." He said only half-truthfully.

Cliff easily saw that Jack was hiding something. "Is that _all_ you did on the beach?" Jack frowned, wondering how Cliff had figured it out. He decided to tell Cliff the truth lest he lose Cliff's trust in him.

"Well… uh… Karen and I kinda… you know… kissed…" Jack stuttered. Cliff folded his arms across his chest, "And…?" Jack shook his head, "And we talked. That's it. I promise!" Cliff nodded curtly and accepted the fact that Jack was telling the truth.

"So, you two are a couple now?" Cliff asked, as the two got ready for bed. Jack was silent for a moment until saying, "Yeah. I guess we are." Cliff smiled, "Well, if it makes up for the interrogation earlier, I'm glad it's _you_ that Karen's fallen in love with." Jack turned red, "I—uh—wouldn't say _love_, but…" He stopped remembering what Karen had said earlier.

_"For a moment there, I actually thought that you might the one, Jack."_ Played through Jack's head. Cliff's voice broke the silence, "I dunno, Jack. She seems pretty taken with you. If it's not love _now_, I'm sure that it has every chance of becoming it." Jack turned redder, and Cliff laughed.

"Okay, changing the subject, why didn't you tell me that you were a Christian?" Jack asked. Cliff sighed, "Would it have changed anything?" He asked. Jack frowned, "Actually, yes, it probably would have."

Cliff's eyes widened, "It would? Why?" It was Jack's turn to sighed, "Let's just say that I don't really like Christianity." Cliff thought about it for a moment before asking, "Why don't you like it?" Jack sighed again. It had been years since he had told his story…

"It all began seven years ago, during a revival service at the local church." He began. It was a beginning that Cliff had not expected…

_Three teenagers sat bored at the very back of the large room. At the very front, on a raised platform, the youth pastor was in the middle of preaching a powerful sermon that had rendered most of the very large congregation silent._

_All three of the teenagers had been dragged along to the revival meeting against their wills by their Christian parents. Or __parent__, in Jack's case._

_Jack was just fourteen years old, and his life had never been better, or so he thought._

_He had finally gotten his first girlfriend, whom just happened to be the most beautiful sophomore girl in school. Because of his girlfriend, it immediately made him fairly popular around the girls, freshman or not. The guys mostly hated him for it, but that hatred had been neutralized after Jack became the star player for the school football team. Although he was just a freshman in high school, the varsity team had already noticed Jack._

_Jack, himself, was handsome in a sort of rugged way. He had the look of a teenager who had gone through a lot and made it through easily enough. The girls seemed to admire that too._

_By the end of the message delivered by the preacher, Jack was no longer bored. All of a sudden, the message was hitting a very personal thing happening in his life—his father._

_"How many of you have come from broken homes?" The pastor asked rhetorically. "Abusive fathers or mothers? How about alcoholic parents?" Jack winced. His father was a serious alcoholic._

_"How many feel hated and despised by their folks?" Yet again, Jack winced. "For all of those who know what I'm talking about, Christ seems to be the right way for you! Did you know that through Jesus, we could be adopted in God's family—a family where God is our daddy? It's the perfect family." Jack's throat constricted. "Unlike your parents, God is willing to be there for you every step of the way. He'll never abandon you or hurt you." Inwardly, Jack's heart screamed out for this 'God' who was so loving._

_"God loves you _**_so_**_ much that He was willing to send Jesus, His only true Son, to die on a splintery cross so that _**_you_**_ could be His son. Through Jesus' death, and resurrection three days later, we have been allowed to hang out with Daddy._

_"I know you've all heard it before, but I beg you, don't pass up the opportunity. We never know when our last breaths will be. On our way home tonight, who knows, a drunk driver could slam into you car our, God forbid, _**_you__ and BAM! You're stuck. There's no turning back after that!_**

"I'm not trying to scare you here. I'm just trying to get you to realize that life is full of uncertainties. Through Jesus, we don't have to fear death! I sure don't! I know that when I die, I'm gonna be hanging out with God forever! In heaven, there is no more sickness. No more pain. No more suffering. No more hunger. No more depression. No more abusive parents. No more…" The preacher went on down the list, but Jack was no longer listening. He already knew what he was going to do. The preacher didn't need to convince him any longer…

Cliff sat on the couch, stunned. "So… what happened?" Jack flinched and then scowled, "I grew up." Cliff knew better than that. "Jack, if it's hard, then I don't want to force you to tell me, but I would like to know. Who knows, I might even be able to help you." Jack's scowl grew, but he continued nonetheless.

"I prayed for Jesus to come into my heart that night. I followed him faithfully for the next year. It wasn't easy, of course. I lost my popularity instantly. My girlfriend dumped me for the first thing that moved. I was threatened all the time by peeved students. On multiple occasions I would get ganged up on by teens and got beat up. The list goes on.

"Nevertheless, I followed God. I led dozens to Christ. It all stopped halfway into my sophomore year…" Cliff waited patiently. "My mother was a police officer. A police officer that just happened to get into plenty of tense moments. You'd think she was a SWAT member with how many gunfights she got into. Each day, I'd pray for her. I'd beg God for her safety. He never seemed to fail in answering. Until, one day…" The puzzle pieces were falling into place in Cliff's mind. He was finally beginning to understand Jack.

"One day, my prayers came back unanswered. My mother ended up getting shot by some teenager. She was rushed straight to the hospital. My dad and I came shortly later.

"We arrived just in time for me to slip past the nurses and find the room where my mom was. When I got there, I was just in time to see the heart monitor flat-line and see the doctors and nurses sending jolts of electricity into my mom's body. I saw her body shudder and convulse as hundreds of volts of electricity coursed through her body. I arrived there in time to see the head doctor stop the others from trying to resuscitate my mother and declare her time of death…"

Cliff sat in stunned silence. "I… I never prayed again after that… I don't even believe that there is an all-powerful 'God'. And if there is… He's a jerk." Cliff visibly flinched, but he didn't reply.

Jack went to bed shortly after, leaving Cliff to his thoughts._ Jack's gone through so much… I can understand fully why his faith was shaken… How can I change that though? How can I get him to look past the pain and hurt and look back to God? _Cliff wasn't able to come up with any answers…

------------------------------------------------------------------

You all must _hate_ my cliffhangers. I'm notorious for them! But… truthfully, this one wasn't _too_ bad!

God Bless!

Anyway, until next time… R&R!

--Ben


	11. Pink Haired Girl

I don't own HM or any of it's poorly made characters (which I hope to fleshen out some in this fic)! That being said… READ!

**Chapter 11: Pink Haired Girl**

Popuri sat in her room looking at the rain that cascaded down her window. She sighed. Rainy days were always depressing. They make me feel like a slug… She paused and then blanched. My **mom says that, not me!**

After groaning at the fact that she not only looked like her mother but also now was starting to act like her, she looked at her calendar. Her eyes followed the 'X-ed' off boxes to the point where the X's ended and, in their place, was an empty box. Popuri got up and wrote a big, red X in the next box signifying another day passed.

When she looked at the next empty box, the one that signified today, she gasped. Dad's coming home today! I can't believe it! How could I forget that? Then, the events of last night came rushing back… It nearly put her in tears again…

Popuri had long since known the way that she acted. She knew that people talked about her and it behind her back, but nobody had ever said it to her face. Not with the passion that Jack had. Maybe that's what Popuri had needed all along—a good slap across her emotional face.

She looked at the clock that sat on her nightstand. It was eight-thirty in the morning. Dad usually arrives around noon… plenty of time.

Immediately, she began taking off her nightclothes and began putting on her usual ensemble. When she was fully dressed she looked into the large mirror that her father had gotten her on his last trip 'around the world'.

For the first time since she could remember, she saw what she was wearing. She was wearing a high-cut skirt that rose high above her knees along with her normal, tight pink shirt that showed off her figure.

After fighting with herself for a little while longer, she sighed and began taking the clothes off again to find something more… conservative.

She exited her house wearing a long, pink and even frilly dress that covered her from her shins up to the bottom of her neck.

The dress was a pain to get on, a pain to walk in, a pain to look at, but, for once, she was wearing something that left little to imagination. "I have to get some new clothes…" She muttered as she headed next door to the familiar white church.

It was a Saturday, so there was nobody in the small building but the pastor and, now, Popuri.

When Popuri entered the building she saw the pastor walking up and down the aisles, sweeping the wooden floor, dusting the pews, ect.

"Popuri? What are you doing here on a Saturday?" Pastor Brown asked when he noticed her. Popuri just sighed, "Can I talk to you?"

Brown motioned for Popuri to follow him into his study where the two could talk. While they walked, the pastor noticed what Popuri was wearing. "Popuri, what are you wearing?" He asked incredulously.

Popuri looked back down at the dress and blushed slightly. "Um… This is kind of one of the reasons I came to talk to you." Pastor Brown nodded and the two continued into the office.

"Now, what's wrong, child?" The pastor asked in a loving, but concerned tone.

Jack smiled when he saw that the rain had stopped. He walked outside to inspect his field.

"Whoo-hoo!" Jack cried out when he saw the field. It was easily visible that he had a load of turnips to sell.

Jack ran back into the house and grabbed the largest basket he could find. Before exiting the house again, he called to Cliff to wake him up. "Cliff, get up!"

Cliff woke with a start and rolled off the couch. He landed on the ground with a thud. "What?" He asked groggily. Jack grinned, "Get dressed. It's harvest time!" Cliff's eyes widened, and Jack ran back outside to get started.

"You see, Pastor Brown, I think that Jack might be right. Maybe we're not meant to be together after all!" Popuri said meekly. The pastor sighed and leaned back in his chair. "Popuri. This prophecy came to me straight from the Goddess herself. The only way it won't come true is if you lose faith." Popuri nodded slowly, but she wasn't really convinced.

"So, because of what Jack said to you, you've decided to dress like… that." The pastor said after Popuri explained why she was dressed that way. Popuri nodded. "Once again, I think Jack's right. I was the one being slutty all this time, not Karen. She's never tried to get a guy. I've tried to get every new guy who's come to town. It's not her fault that men are more drawn to her."

Pastor Brown sighed heavily, "Popuri, you haven't really done anything wrong here. It doesn't matter how you're dressed. You should be comfortable with what you're wearing. As to being 'slutty', you weren't being slutty. You were expressing your love for Jack, that's all." Popuri tried to reply, but Brown held up his hand. "You came to me for advise, so let me advise." Popuri fell silent.

"If Jack doesn't like what you were wearing, don't worry about it. Wear what makes you comfortable. You two will be together regardless of what you wear." Popuri didn't reply. "Is that all?" The pastor asked. She nodded slowly and got up.

She thanked Pastor Brown and left the near-empty church.

Cliff pulled on the underground turnip to no avail. It just wouldn't come up. He wiped his brow and looked to where Jack was steadily pulling up turnips and placing them in a basket.

He sighed and tried pulling on the turnip again. Before he could tug on it, though, two hands wrapped around his. He looked behind him and into Ann's eyes. "Need some help?" She asked with a grin. Cliff smiled widely and turned back to the turnip that had been causing him trouble.

Together, Cliff and Ann ripped the turnip out of the ground and fell back in a heap. Cliff landed on top of her. Not wasting any time to stay that way, Cliff rolled off of her, got up, and held out his hand to help her up. Ann smiled and grabbed Cliff's hand and he pulled her up quickly…

…So quickly that she ended up within inches of his face. After a moment of staring into his brown eyes, she stepped back, making sure to hide her beet-red face.

Popuri walked around slowly pondering the things that Pastor Brown had said. I'm just so confused. What Jack said seems right… but… Pastor Brown speaks with the Goddess. Who's right? She wondered.

Sighing, she decided to do her favorite pastime—shopping.

It didn't take that much longer for Jack, Cliff, and Ann to finish the harvest. After they finished, Jack decided to take a nap. He told them that he was just tired, but, in truth, he was just looking for an excuse to get away from them lest they start talking about their God again.

There was an awkward silence after Jack walked into the house. "So… did you… talk to him last night?" Ann asked to break the silence. Cliff sighed heavily, "Yeah… in fact, I talked to both of them." Ann's eyes widened, but before she could ask about it, Cliff said, "Let's head to the church. We're gonna need to pray."

It only took them around fifteen minutes to climb the mountain via the tree and enter the dark church. "So, what happened?" Ann asked.

After a few minutes of shopping, Popuri got fed up with the stares coming from the assorted villagers because of what she was wearing, paid for the items she had bought, and headed home.

She looked at the clock in her room and sighed. It was only 9:15. She quickly decided to get dressed in something more comfortable and to take a walk on the mountain.

Popuri walked out of her home dressed in loose-fitting blue jeans and a semi-tight red shirt. She had a denim vest on to top it all off.

Popuri walked quickly towards the meadow and Mt. Moon.

After Popuri climbed the tree, she began walking up the path that led to the mountain peak.

She was stopped halfway up the pathway by the noise of a door shutting. It originated from the old church that sat on the side of the mountain.

Popuri walked quietly towards the church. She kneeled by a broken window and listened for anyone inside. She heard two voices. One she recognized as Ann and the other she recognized as Cliff.

"Last night, shortly after I went home, Karen stopped by. She wanted to know my testimony. Well, I told her. She was listening up until I told her about the encounter with the 'goddess' I had a few nights ago. That's when she lost it." Popuri heard Cliff say. "She started yelling at me about how I shouldn't be making up lies and such."

Ann sighed heavily, "I was afraid she would act like that…" Cliff nodded slowly, "I'm not finished though. Shortly after Karen left, I had another encounter with the goddess."

Popuri's eyes widened. Cliff has talked to the Goddess? I thought that only Pastor Brown could do that!

"She told me that Karen was hers and that I'd never win her over. After a few seconds of that, I finally rebuked her and she left." Popuri sat in stunned silence. The Goddess would never act like that! He must be mistaken!

Ann shook her head. She just couldn't believe she had ever followed something so… evil. So vile! How could she have ever been fooled?

Cliff continued, "A little while later, Jack came in. He… uh… well, I asked him about where he had been. He told me that he had messed up with Karen and that he was 'making it up to her'." Ann put a hand over her mouth to stifle a laugh.

"Anyway, he asked me why I had never told him about being a Christian. I asked him if it would make a difference. He said yes!" Ann's eyes widened. "Why?" Cliff began telling her Jack's testimony.

It took all of ten minutes for Cliff to finish the story. Ann was speechless. Popuri was too… not that she would have said anything anyway.

Finally, after a few moments of silence, Ann spoke. "Poor Jack… He's been through a lot…" Cliff nodded, "Yeah, he has. That's why we have to pray."

Popuri began to hear the two pray. Ann simply murmured near silent prayers, but Cliff was speaking loudly…

…in a language that Popuri had never heard before.

The 'language' was strange. Popuri could hardly make out the words as they flowed from Cliff's tongue. It sounded more like gibberish than a real language really.

After a few moments, Popuri decided to break the two up and find out why they were praying to someone else than the Goddess. Jack the old farmer had done it too, and it had always interested Popuri, who had been raised to believe that the Goddess was the only real deity.

The door creaked loudly and Cliff and Ann immediately stopped praying as Popuri entered the church. "Hello!" Cliff called, not recognizing the pink-haired girl at first. Ann, on the other hand, recognized her immediately. "Popuri!" She said in a low tone. "What are you doing here?"

Popuri put her hands on her hips. "I could ask you the same question! Oh, wait… I already know! You're a traitor to the Goddess!" Ann growled and moved toward Popuri.

Cliff put a hand on Ann's shoulder and stopped her dead in her tracks. "No." He commanded with authority. Ann didn't meet his eyes.

"Would you like to sit down?" He asked indicating a dusty pew. Popuri looked down at it and sighed. "If you insist." She mumbled. This attitude was making Ann's blood boil. Cliff saw it and gave her an encouraging look.

They all sat down. Popuri in the pew; Ann and Cliff grabbed a few chairs from the altar.

"So, what's this about?" Popuri asked. Cliff decided to answer truthfully. "Popuri, do you remember Jack? The older one?" Popuri nodded. "Well, I know I wasn't here at the time, but I've heard that Jack had a different set of beliefs than the town. Is that correct?" Popuri nodded again.

Cliff smiled; this might be a little easier than he thought! "Well, we, Ann and I, have the same beliefs as Jack did before he died." Popuri was silent. Then, just barely above her breath, she mumbled, "Traitor."

Ann caught wind of the word and she stood up, out of the chair that she sat in, in fury.

Cliff's mind whirled. He immediately grabbed Ann and pulled her out of the room and into the former pastor's study. Not before telling Popuri that they'd be right back, of course.

"What are you doing?" He hissed. Ann didn't answer for a few seconds. Finally, she managed out, "You don't know her…" Cliff frowned. "You're right! I don't know her, but that doesn't make a difference!" He said.

Ann scoffed, "You don't know what she's done." Cliff sighed, "Tell me." Ann frowned. "A year ago, she tried to seduce my brother. She accomplished it remarkably quickly. Within two weeks, she had managed to bed him and ended up accomplishing her true goal. Sex." Cliff nodded and motioned for her to continue.

"Within a week after Gray decided he was in love with the little—" Cliff gave her a hard look and Ann stopped what she was about to say. "Well, anyway, a few days after Gray told her that, he walked in on her while she was sleeping with a visitor to the town. Although, Gray had been hurt a while before that, she was the main reason that he was pushed into a depression. She's the reason that he's such a social disaster!"

The church seemed cozy to Popuri. Although it was in serious need of repair, it still had an air of… importance to it. Although the pulpit was sunken low from rotting boards, in her mind's eye, Popuri could see a pastor speaking fervently on it.

Something that hung on the wall above the platform caught Popuri's eye. It was a large cross. Nothing much, just two pieces of wood nailed together to make the familiar shape.

Although Popuri had never listened very much to the deceased Jack, she had heard the cross be brought up on many occasions. She didn't remember why though. She seemed to remember something about some important man being crucified, but that didn't explain why there was a large cross in the church building.

"Ann, look." Cliff said while peaking out the door that led into the church sanctuary. "What do you see?"

Ann came over and Cliff moved out of her way so she could look.

Outside, she saw Popuri milling about looking at random things in the church. One thing that she seemed to look at often was the large cross on the wall above the pulpit.

Ann frowned and looked back at Cliff. "I see a real—" Cliff gave her another look and Ann was cut short. "Get rid of the biased feelings toward her and look again."

Ann looked again and this time, she saw Popuri bend down and pick up a book that sat on an empty pew. The book just happened to be Cliff's Bible.

Popuri opened up the book and began reading. "In the beginning, God created the heaven and the earth." She read the next few verses and skipped ahead a few chapters.

Ann looked back at Cliff. "She's… interested…" She said void of emotion. Cliff smiled, "Exactly. Now, Ann, I know you don't like Popuri. Quite frankly, I don't like her very much either, but we have to let those bad feelings go and look at her as God does."

Ann sighed, "I know… it's just—" Cliff hushed her and reached into the late pastor's desk and produced a pocket New Testament. "Let me read you something. It's Luke 7:36-48. Now one of the Pharisees invited Jesus to have dinner with him, so he went to the Pharisee's house and reclined at the table. When a woman who had lived a sinful life in that town learned that Jesus was eating at the Pharisee's house, she brought an alabaster jar of perfume, and as she stood behind him at his feet weeping, she began to wet his feet with her tears. Then she wiped them with her hair, kissed them and poured perfume on them.   
When the Pharisee who had invited him saw this, he said to himself, 'If this man were a prophet, he would know who is touching him and what kind of woman she is--that she is a sinner.'   
Jesus answered him, 'Simon, I have something to tell you.'  
'Tell me, teacher,' he said.   
'Two men owed money to a certain moneylender. One owed him five hundred denarii, and the other fifty. Neither of them had the money to pay him back, so he canceled the debts of both. Now which of them will love him more?'   
Simon replied, 'I suppose the one who had the bigger debt canceled.'   
'You have judged correctly,' Jesus said.   
Then he turned toward the woman and said to Simon, 'Do you see this woman? I came into your house. You did not give me any water for my feet, but she wet my feet with her tears and wiped them with her hair. You did not give me a kiss, but this woman, from the time I entered, has not stopped kissing my feet. You did not put oil on my head, but she has poured perfume on my feet. Therefore, I tell you, her many sins have been forgiven--for she loved much. But he who has been forgiven little loves little.'   
Then Jesus said to her, 'Your sins are forgiven.' "

Ann looked at Cliff in silence. Cliff smiled, "I'm not finished. 2 Corinthians 5:15-17. And he died for all, that those who live should no longer live for themselves but for him who died for them and was raised again.   
So from now on we regard no one from a worldly point of view. Though we once regarded Christ in this way, we do so no longer. Therefore, if anyone is in Christ, he is a new creation; the old has gone, the new has come!'

"You see, Ann. God is willing to forgive, no matter what the circumstances are. I know that Popuri has hurt you, but that doesn't mean you should leave her for Satan! God still wants her! He desires her soul! He wants her to live forever with him! We've all sinned, but God is still willing to forgive! Why is this any different?"

Ann just looked up at Cliff in awe. Finally, she mustered a sheepish smile. "You're right." Cliff smiled, "I've got an idea."

I just can't believe how cruel I am! HAHAHAHAHA!!! I make this whole chapter that leads up to a big part in the story and then… I leave it at a horrible cliffhanger!!! HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!! I'm mean!

Anyway, how'd you like it? Tell me by clicking the button just a little bit farther down the page that says 'Submit Review'!

God Bless!

--Ben


	12. Second Victory

Here you go! Now, be warned, this one is by far the most powerful chapter I've written… ever. You'll find out what I mean when you read.

I'm not even going to bother with the disclaimer this time. You know I don't own HM!

**Chapter 12: Second Victory**

"For God so love the world, he gave his only begotten Son, so that whosoever—" Popuri's reading was interrupted as Cliff and Ann stepped out of the room that they had gone into.

"What took you so long?" Popuri demanded of the two. Ann was the one to answer, "I'm sorry, Popuri. I've been holding my grudges too long, and I'm afraid that I've ruined any chance of us ever being friends again." Popuri was speechless. Whatever she was expecting, it sure wasn't that!

"What were you reading?" Cliff asked after a few moments of silence. Popuri turned red. "I was just seeing what kind of lies you have plastered in this book." Cliff smiled warmly. "If you are willing, I'd like to tell you exactly why we believe that it's the goddess that is a lie, and the One True God that is the only truth." Popuri sighed, "If you wish." She said in a bored tone. In truth, though, she was interested.

"So, what passage were you reading?" Cliff asked. Popuri looked back down at the Bible in her hands. "It's… I think it's John 3:16." Cliff's eyes widened at first and he winked at Ann.

"Did you read the whole thing?" Popuri shook her head. Cliff was grinning by now. He started quoting the widely known scripture, "For God so loved the world that He gave his only begotten Son, so that whosoever believes in Him shall not perish, but have everlasting life." Popuri looked up at him, "Yeah, that's it."

"Do you understand that scripture?" Cliff asked. Popuri shook her head slowly. "No, not really." Cliff smiled once more. "Well, to explain everything, we have to go a little bit farther back."

"In the beginning, God created the universe, world, and everything else. He created all the animals and placed them on earth. Then, he created man from the very dust of the earth. The man's name was Adam. Shortly after creating Adam, he created woman by taking a rib from Adam and making that into Eve, the first woman.

"He gave them but one command. He told them that they could eat of every tree in the Garden of Eden except for one. That one was called the Tree of the Knowledge of Good and Evil. It's purpose was just that; the knowledge of good and evil.

"You see, when Adam and Eve were created, they were created without knowledge of evil or sin. They were, in essence, perfect. But, Satan, the Deceiver, had different plans. He tricked Eve into eating of the Tree, therefore causing her to disobey God's command. Later, Eve convinced Adam into eating the fruit also.

"So, together, they committed the first sin. Now, God can't be around sin. It's His exact opposite. Therefore, since Adam and Eve sinned, He had to banish from the Garden and take away the immortality that He had created them with.

"But, He left them with a hope. Although they didn't know it at the time, He was planning to send his own Son to die for the sin of this world and free us, once and for all, from it's grasp.

"Fast-forward roughly four thousand years. The Roman Empire has never been greater. The Jews, God's chosen people, are in rebellion, therefore, as punishment, are under Roman rule. The Jews have never needed the prophesied Messiah as much as they needed Him then. Well, they got their wish. On Christmas Day, Jesus Christ was born to a virgin mother fulfilling a prophecy concerning Him."

Popuri held up a hand, "Wait a minute. Virgin?" Cliff nodded, "Yes, God, Himself, caused her to become pregnant." Popuri was about to reply, but Cliff cut her off, "Not like that. It was a miracle, not some perverted act." Popuri nodded slowly, prompting Cliff to continue.

"Anyway, Jesus' earthly father was a lowly carpenter from the city of Nazareth, a pretty ugly city at that time. This was not at all what the priests of that time thought that their Messiah would be like. They thought he'd be a king, ready to lead them out of the Roman's grasp. Instead, Jesus wasn't sent to free the Jews physically, but, through His death, He was there to give them a chance to live forever in Heaven with God. But… I'm skipping ahead here, so let's continue.

"As Jesus grew up and matured, he never sinned. Not even once. He was spotless and perfect. Different from everyone else around him.

"At the age of, roughly, thirty or so, He began His ministry. He began to do many miraculous healings and such. He became famous immediately. That was good and all, but the priests and Pharisees didn't like the fact that He was claming to be the prophesied Messiah. Their Messiah was supposed to be a king. Not the son of a virtually unknown carpenter!

"Anyway, Jesus continued the healings and other miracles, accumulating many followers in the process. This continued for three years, when another prophecy was fulfilled. One of his closest followers, Judas, betrayed Him into the hands of the Pharisees so that they could kill Him.

"They ended up hanging Jesus, the man who had never committed a wrong, on a cross. It was the worst death they had back then. The most humiliating of all punishments. It was something that the Romans did to murderers, thieves, and such.

"Jesus died on the cross, and He was placed in a tomb. A large rock sealed the entrance to the tomb, and because of the prophecy that Jesus had said—the one where He said that he would die and be resurrected again in three days—they placed soldiers there to guard the tomb so that no one would be able to steal Jesus' body and claim He had been risen.

"Three days later, the rock was rolled away by a mysterious force, possibly angels or God himself, and Jesus walked out, alive.

"Forty days later, He rose to Heaven so that He could be with the Father for all eternity.

"He was the spotless sacrifice that paid for our sins. Through his blood that was shed, we are now able to call upon Him and be saved from the price of sin, which is eternal damnation in Hell."

Popuri didn't answer for a little while. Finally, she retorted, "So, you saying that some big guy in heaven died just so that I could live. I don't buy it." Cliff sighed, "Neither did I buy it, Popuri, until God himself told me." Popuri raised an eyebrow. Cliff grinned, "Well, it happened about a year ago…"

KNOCK! KNOCK! KNOCK! Karen groaned and rose from the couch that she had been relaxing on. She opened the door and was surprised to find a bunch of roses floating in midair. Then she noticed the hand that held the roses. Then she traced the hand back to an arm and the arm back to Jack.

"Jack! What are you—"

"Wanna go for a walk?" Jack interrupted. Karen stuttered and ended up turning beet red. Finally, she managed out an unsure, "Why not?"

Karen and Jack headed towards the beach.

"Wait." Karen said before they entered the sandy place. Jack looked back at her. "Hmm?" Karen grinned and took off her shoes and socks. "Come on, the sand feels good barefoot." Jack smiled and complied.

The sand did feel good to Jack's feet, which had been worked hard earlier in the day.

"You know I had my first harvest today." Jack said just meaning to start some small talk. Karen took it a little bit differently though.

"What?! You couldn't have had your first harvest today! You've only been here a few weeks!" Jack grinned, "Would you like to see my nearly empty field?" Karen stopped, "You're… not joking, are you?" Jack shook his head. "In a few hours, I'll have loads of cash. Well… they were only turnips, but, hey, some cash is better than none at all!"

Karen was stunned. To be able to raise crops that fast was astonishing! She remembered how the older Jack had raised crops quickly like that also. "For a city boy, you sure know how to farm!" She stated with a surprised tone in her voice.

Jack grinned, "My grandfather came from the city too, don't forget that. Of course, the city was no where near the same back then as it is now, but still, it's got to count for something." Karen thought about it for a moment, "Maybe you're more like Jack than I thought…"

"I still don't get it. So you had a 'vision', so what? Pastor Brown has visions all the time. What does it change?" Cliff sighed, "It's not just the vision. It's what happened during the vision! My heart was changed completely during it. And it was also what happened after the vision too! It's not often you have a vision about Paul, end up at a church called The Road to Damascus, and the pastor just so happened to preach on Paul that day!"

          Popuri shrugged, "Could just be a coincidence." Cliff shook his head, "Come on, Popuri. Search your heart. You know that's not true." Popuri was silent. Finally, "I don't know… I mean, you're right, there's no way it was a coincidence, but… if it wasn't that, what was it?"

Cliff smiled. "Popuri, it was God. Even though I blasphemed Him, cursed Him, made fun of Him and His followers, He still wanted me. He wanted me to love Him. To talk with Him. To spend eternity in His courts." Ann jumped in, "And He wants you too! He is willing to forgive you!" Popuri looked at Ann in surprise. "Everything." Ann emphasized.

"I…" Cliff and Ann waited. "I… I don't know… I mean, for all I know, you could just be lying just so I could go over to your side or whatever." Cliff sighed, "Popuri, look into my eyes and tell me that I'm lying."

Popuri looked up at him and into his brown eyes. She didn't see a liar or conman. All she saw was a person who truly cared about her. Popuri averted her eyes. She couldn't look into them for long. Unfortunately, her eyes ended up looking into Ann's eyes. Popuri didn't see contempt or hatred in Ann's eyes. She didn't see resentment or boredom. She saw… pity. Love even. Whatever it could be called, it wasn't bad.

"Popuri, you know that we're not lying. God wants you Popuri. He doesn't care what you've done. He's willing to forgive you of anything." Ann said quietly. Popuri shook her head, "How can you say that? You know what I've done! How can anybody accept me?"

Ann smiled, "I've accepted you." Popuri looked up at her, surprised, but she didn't say anything. "God accepted murderers, adulterers, liars, thieves, prostitutes. The list goes on. You're no challenge for God. He already has His plans for you already lined up. All you have to do is accept Him and His love will be poured out upon you like nothing you've ever felt before." Popuri still didn't reply. "God died that you could live. So that you could live, Popuri. He knew who you were and who you would become long before you were even born. Jesus endured that torture just so that we could live forever with Him in Heaven. Jesus died because He believed that you were worth it!"

"So, when are you going back to work?" Jack asked.

Jack and Karen were sitting on the dock, looking out to the rolling waves of the ocean. It was very peaceful and maybe even romantic…

…until Karen cursed loudly, "I have to get ready!" She rose and began quickly walking back towards the path that led out of the beach.

Jack ran up to Karen, "You're going back tonight?!" Karen nodded. "Yeah, I'm supposed to meet Duke there early to help set up!" Jack shook his head, "Are you sure you want to do this?" Karen looked back at him and smiled. "Yeah. I am." Jack smiled back, "Want me there?" Karen stopped walking.

She turned to face Jack. "Jack, thank you, but you've had a long day. You should get some rest. Don't worry about me. I'm a big girl now. Plus, I got Gray to teach me some martial arts just in case Kai tries anything again." Jack sighed, "I know, but I'd feel a lot better if I was there."

Karen smiled warmly. "Once again, thank you, but I can take care of myself." Jack nodded, "If you say so."

A few minutes later, they were standing at Karen's door. "Do you want to meet sometime tomorrow?" Jack asked. Karen grinned, "Yeah, why not. I don't have work tomorrow, so how about you come by around… six and we can get some food at the market. Maybe it'll be better than last time!" Jack nodded and began walking off.

"Oh, and Jack!" Karen called. Jack turned around, "Yeah?" Karen smiled once more, "I had a great time today. Just thought you should know." Jack grinned, "So did I! See you tomorrow!"

Popuri couldn't speak. It was all just too unreal. For anybody to be willing to die for her seemed impossible. For somebody as pure and perfect as Jesus, it seemed like a myth. "I… I can't. I mean, that would mean forsaking the Goddess and…" Ann shook her head, "Popuri, the 'goddess' is a lie." Popuri's eyes widened and she stared at Ann. "Pastor Brown isn't a 'good man' nor is he prophet. The goddess is a lie if not worse." Popuri frowned, "What's worse?" Cliff sighed, "Are you sure you want to hear this?" Popuri looked at him in confusion. Finally, she nodded.

It didn't take long for Cliff to finish his next two testimonies of the goddess's deeds. "You see, I believe that the goddess isn't a 'goddess' at all! I wholly believe that it's actually a situation with a minion of Satan himself."

Popuri didn't reply for a very long time. "So… all this time… I've been worshipping a lie?" Popuri didn't sound angry or disbelieving. She just sounded… empty. Like the very thing that drove her had just been taken away… which is pretty close to what actually happened…

Cliff nodded sadly, "Yes, it's all been a lie. But, no matter who you've worshipped before, Jesus will still accept you." Popuri frowned. "Why didn't I see it earlier? I mean, the signs were there! How did I not see it?" Ann jumped in, "Popuri, don't feel bad! I fell for it too! We all did!" Popuri looked at her, "Not the way I did! Did Jack tell either of you what happened last night?" They shook their heads.

"I was being myself again. You know, trying to… seduce Jack. Anyway, Jack got on me about it! He said words so harsh, that I finally realized what I had been doing! This morning, I went to talk to Pastor Brown about it. He told me that I had done nothing wrong! He told me that I was just 'expressing my love for Jack'!"

Ann and Cliff were astonished. Then Ann realized something. Pastor Brown had made a terrible mistake by saying that. And now, it could and would be used against him… as long as Popuri went along with it.

"Popuri, do you see the truth now?" Cliff asked. Popuri looked at him, "About the goddess? Of course!" Cliff shook his head, "No. About Jesus." Popuri's whole attitude was shot down at that point. In her anger, she had forgotten about that. "I… don't know. I mean, I believe you and all, but it's just so hard… it doesn't seem fair that I should just get forgiven just like that. I just need some time to think." Ann sighed, "I don't want to rush your decision, but please don't take too long in deciding. Life is too uncertain to put off a decision of this magnitude."

Popuri smiled slightly, "I know… just give me some time. I'll make it as soon as I take care of some unfinished business."

Popuri got up and began walking out of the church. Before exiting, she turned back to Cliff and Ann and smiled. "Thank you… you've shown me the truth and… well… thanks." Ann got up. "Popuri, you don't need to thank us. Thank God. If it wasn't for Him, none of us would even be here." Popuri didn't reply, but instead, walked out of the church.

Ann turned to Cliff, "What do you think?" Cliff smiled, "She'll come around. You can bet on it. But, until then, we pray."

Popuri walked home slowly, pondering the things that had happened to her that day. It was amazing how the words spoken by Cliff and Ann had changed her life and she hadn't even done anything about it yet!

When Popuri arrived at her house, before entering she looked over at the church, which she had sat in every Sunday and had learned so much in. Before, she would look at the church with awe. Now, she despised it. She hated it for what it stood for. Lies.

When Popuri entered her house, she was surprised to find her father inside. "Daddy!" She cried and ran to hug him. Her father gladly returned the embrace, "Hello, sweetie. Have you missed me?" Her father, Basil, asked. Popuri just nodded and held onto him.

After a few minutes of excited talking, Basil reached into his rucksack and pulled something small out. "I got you something, Popuri." Popuri hardly stopped herself from squealing.

Basil opened his hand and lying on his palm was a beautiful silver necklace. A beautiful silver necklace with a cross for its main piece. "It's sterling silver. I paid top dollar for it." Popuri looked up at her father, tears were brimming at her eyes. "Thank you!"

Basil just smiled. "Anything for you, hon." Popuri smiled and tried the necklace on. Finally, after admiring it for a little while, she asked, "Do you know what this cross means?" Basil looked at her, "No, I don't. Is it some thing bad?" Popuri smiled, "No… it's actually… really good." Basil looked at her quizzically. "I'll… tell you later. First of all, you have to tell me about your travels!"

The family, Basil, Lillia, and Popuri, talked for hours about what had happened over the last few seasons. Finally, Lillia decided to take a nap, leaving Basil and Popuri alone.

"So, what have you been doing all year long?" He asked. Popuri sighed, "Not much. Just… hanging around." Basil laughed, "That's the same answer I get every year! Anyway, have you met the new farmer?" Popuri winced but she didn't let her father see it. "Uh… yeah, I have. He's… nice."

Basil raised an eyebrow, "What? You don't like him?" Popuri shook her head, "No! It's just… a touchy subject… I'd rather not talk about it." Basil nodded, "That's okay. I respect that." Popuri smiled.

There was an awkward silence for a few minutes. Finally, Popuri asked the question that had been plaguing her mind for the last few hours.

"Dad?" Basil looked at her, "Hmm?" Popuri took in a deep breath. "Do you love me?" Basil's eyes widened, "Popuri! Of course I do! Where'd you get the idea I didn't?!" Popuri sighed, "What about when I… did… that thing to Gray? Did you love me then? I mean, I know I hurt your friendship with Doug really badly."

Basil smiled warmly, "Popuri. I will always love you. No matter what. I know you have certain problems with things and such, but you are still my daughter. Don't ever forget that."

Popuri smiled. Her father had no idea what he was actually saying. It was like God was speaking through him. Maybe He was! Whatever it was, Popuri had finally made up her mind…

"Well, I think I'm going to take a nap. It's been a long day." Basil said finally. He got up and walked to his bedroom door. Before entering, he turned and looked at Popuri once more. "Popuri. I'm here if you ever need me. If you ever want to talk… I'll be here." Popuri grinned and hugged him one last time.

Seconds after her father had left the room; Popuri burst from her front door and ran in the direction of the mountain.

Ann and Cliff walked down the mountainside slowly talking about random things. One thing that popped up often was the upcoming Horse Race. "Our horse is gonna win this year! I can feel it!" Ann said excitably. Cliff just smiled, but his smile turned into a frown when he saw a bundle of pink hair charging up the mountain straight at them. "Is that… Popuri?"

Popuri slammed into Ann and the two fell to the ground in a heap. "Popuri! What are you doing?!" Ann cried as the two fell. After a few seconds, Popuri composed herself and got up. That's when Ann and Cliff saw the tears running down Popuri's face.

"Popuri… what's wrong?" Cliff asked. Popuri grinned. "Nothing! Nothing's wrong!" That's when it dawned on Ann. "You… you did it, didn't you?" Popuri looked at her nodded her head wildly.

Ann's mouth dropped and she embraced Popuri. All the while, Cliff was busy praising God for yet another victory over the enemy and another soul saved.

"So you admitted that you're a sinner?" Cliff asked, going off his mental checklist of steps to becoming a Christian. "Yep!" Cliff smiled, "And you obviously believe that Jesus is the Son of God and that He was risen, ect." Popuri nodded furiously. "And you asked Him to forgive you?" Popuri grinned. Cliff returned the grin. "Well then, Popuri. Congratulations, you've just stepped from darkness into life. You are a new creation. Your soul is sealed for eternity in Heaven."

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Now folks, stop looking at this chapter as a _fictional_ happening. Look past the Harvest Moon setting. The message you've heard in this chapter and the last is _true_. God _is willing to accept __anyone. No matter __what you've done. No matter who you are or where you come from. Whether you're black or white or red or polka dotted, God doesn't care._

God loves you. He wants you to spend eternity with Him. He loves you enough to send Jesus to die for _you. Jesus __died for you. He was hung on a horrible, rugged cross so that __you wouldn't have to endure the pits of Hell. He was stripped naked and beaten with a whip until the skin on his back was, literally, _gone_. Why? So that __you wouldn't have to live in vain._

If you noticed, I went so far as to even point out the steps to becoming a Christian in this chapter.

As Ann said, "Life is too uncertain to put off a decision of this magnitude." We are talking about _lives, people! Don't put it off any longer. God is _not_ a lie. He's there. He's _real_. And He loves you. If you missed the steps earlier here they are._

1. Confess you are a sinner. We all are. No reason to be embarrassed about it. Not enough to _not_ be willing do this step, anyway.

2. Believe that Jesus is the Son of the ONE TRUE GOD and that He died for you and that He was risen from the dead three days later.

3. Finally, Ask Him to forgive you for your sins.

4. And for the things I _didn't_ mention. Get yourself a Bible. A verse a day keeps the demons away. Haha. Anyway, a Bible is a good thing for a new Christian. Read the New Testament. It's got all kinds of stuff in there for new Christians and it has _Jesus!_

5. In my opinion, this is not really _required, but try to get yourself baptized. If anything, it's a good way to tell the world that you are a Christian!_

6. Find a church. Find a good one at that. Don't find a dead one. Find one that is full of the Holy Spirit and that is not afraid to stand up for God and His works.

Anyway, I know the odds of someone coming to Christ through this are low. But, hey, _anything is possible. And if you __did find what you needed in this and you __did accept Christ, give me an e-mail! I want to know!_

Toodles!

God Bless!

--Ben


	13. Surprise!

Anyway, that's what I've been busy with. Read it if you wish. Oh, yeah, I don't own… blah blah blah…

**Chapter 13: Surprise!**

"What now?" Popuri asked. Cliff sighed. He had never seen someone so hungry for the Word of God. Not that it was bad; it was just that he and Ann were getting tired. They had been pouring over the Word for hours by now. The clock in Ann's room already said 9:00 meaning that they had been doing this for, at least, six hours straight.

"Popuri?" Ann finally asked. Popuri looked at her, "Hmm?" Ann sighed, "I know that you're really excited and all, but, quite frankly, my dad is probably already really suspicious and we are both exhausted. Do you think we might be able to continue this tomorrow morning, after we've gotten some rest? I mean, we've already read through Matthew and Mark, and those two alone should be good enough for tonight at least." Popuri yawned and nodded in agreement. "Yeah, I guess you're right. I'm getting pretty tired too. I guess I'll see you two tomorrow."

Popuri got up and walked towards the door that led out of Ann's room.

Before exiting, she turned around. Once again, tears were threatening to fall. "I… I can't thank you two enough. What you saw in me, I don't know, but you went along and talked to me about Jesus anyway… you… you've changed my life… thank you…" Ann got up, walked over to her, and embraced Popuri. This time, the tears did fall. When Popuri began crying again, tears in Ann's own eyes began to fall and the two cried together for a few minutes.

When they were both finished with the crying, they embraced once more and Popuri exited the room.

Popuri exited the house quickly, as not to arouse suspicion. What she didn't expect on was bumping into somebody right outside the house.

WHAM! Popuri slammed into somebody and both of them fell back. "Who's there?" The other person called. Popuri's eyes widened, she knew that voice. A flashlight clicked on and the person shined it into Popuri's face. "Popuri? What are you doing here, shouldn't you be home?"

Popuri sighed, "Yeah, I'm just going there now, Gray. Sorry for disturbing you." She got up quickly and began walking off. "Wait." She winced when she heard Gray's suspicious voice. "Why were you here this late in the first place?" She turned around slowly. "I was talking to Ann about some important stuff." In the moonlight, Popuri could see Gray frown. "What important stuff?"

Popuri, not wanting to witness to Gray so soon after being saved herself, decided to try to get around that question, "It was of life or death importance. In fact, Ann could probably explain it better than I could. You may want to ask her." Gray nodded and began walking back towards the house.

Popuri was about to start walking back home again, but, once again, she was stopped. Not by anything physical though, it was more her conscience.

"Gray, wait." Gray had been ready to open the door when he turned back around. Popuri walked a little bit closer. "I just… I know that this will never make it better or anything, but I just wanted to say that I'm sorry. I'm truly sorry for the pain that I've caused you. I don't expect you to forgive me, but I just wanted you to know that I'm sorry."

Gray didn't reply. He hardly even gave Popuri any indication that he had heard her. Instead, though, he just opened his door, walked inside his house, and closed it behind himself.

Popuri sighed. She had figured that he'd react like that. After staring at the door a little while longer, she turned around and began walking towards her home. She had to get some rest; she did have a big day tomorrow after all!

Gray's throat constricted and he squeezed his eyes shut, trying to rid himself of the image of Popuri standing there in the moonlight, sorrow on her features.

He was leaning against his front door. Why? Why did I have to do that? He wondered. He slowly sat down on the floor. He put his head in his hands. Why do these feeling still plague me? Do I want to get hurt? Is that what I want? His thoughts were interrupted when he heard Ann's door open. "See you tomorrow." He heard somebody say and then the door shut.

Gray's feelings were temporarily forgotten as he rose to find out who else was in Ann's room. His flashlight clicked back on and he shown the beam of light on the face of the individual who had just left Ann's room. It was Cliff.

"Cliff?" Gray hissed. "What were you doing in Ann's room?" Cliff smiled, "We were talking about some important stuff. It's not what you are thinking." Gray flicked on the overhead light and crossed his arms across his chest. "Tell me." Cliff's eyes widened, "Uh… let me get Ann first." Gray nodded curtly and Cliff walked back across the room toward Ann's room.

Cliff knocked quietly and Ann opened the door. "Cliff? What are you—" Cliff cut her off, "Gray's demanding answers." Cliff stepped aside to let Ann see Gray, who was looking impatiently towards the two. Ann sighed, "I'll take care of it." Cliff shook his head, "No, we'll do this together." Ann smiled, "Thank you for your support, but he's my brother. Let me talk to him. He'll listen better if it's a one on one talk." Cliff frowned and then nodded. "Okay, I'll see you tomorrow."

Cliff quickly walked past Gray, and, before he could object, out the door. Gray was about to go after him, but Ann cleared her throat. "Leave him alone, he's tired." Gray looked back and glared at his sister, "Why were they here? First Popuri is here and she tells me to talk to you and now I find Cliff in your room!"

Ann looked at Gray in surprise. "You talked to Popuri? What'd she say?" Gray frowned and sighed heavily. "She… she asked me to forgive her… she said that she was sorry." Ann could see the conflict on Gray's face. On one hand, he wanted to just forgive and forget, but on the other, he was still hurting and wasn't ready to forgive.

"I don't get it… why is she sorry now of all times?" Gray wondered aloud. Ann grinned; it was a perfect chance…

Cliff hurried back to Jack's house. When he got there, Jack's light was on.

"Jack, you home?" Cliff called. That's when Cliff noticed the television was on. Jack was sitting on the couch watching it.

"Hey, where've you been?" Jack asked as Cliff sat down next to him. Cliff grinned, "Well… we've been talking to Popuri…" Jack looked at him quizzically. "What? Why have you… been…" Recognition registered on his eyes. "You didn't." Cliff grinned, "Yep. Popuri is now a born-again Christian." Jack sighed heavily and turned back to his TV.

"What's going on? Why is Popuri sorry? Why was Cliff here? And also, why did I find your statue of the Goddess imbedded in our lawn?" Ann's eyes widened. She had forgot about throwing the statue. "Well… something happened to me recently. Do you remember Jack? The older one. Do you remember how he was different from the rest of us, religion-wise?" Gray nodded slowly. "Well…" Ann made a quick decision to leave out the fact that Cliff had led her to Christ, just in case Gray got mad, "We, Cliff and I, believe in it also." Gray was about to reply, but Ann held up a hand. "Just today, Popuri found us praying in the church. After a talk with her, we led her to our belief in Christ also. So, go ahead. Insult me. Get angry with me. Scold me. Go ahead! It won't change anything though."

Gray was silent for a few moments. Finally, when he spoke, it was with a tone that Ann would have never suspected him to speak with… joy. "Ann, Father and I, we both became Christians right before Jack died."

"Popuri! Where have you been?" Lillia asked when Popuri entered the flower shop, which was adjacent to her house. "I was… at Ann's house." She answered truthfully.

Lillia nearly swallowed a lung. "The Greens? Why… were you there?" Popuri sighed, "Mom, it's not what you think. Ann and I finally made up today. She… uh… told me something interesting that um… sparked our old friendship!" Lillia frowned, "I thought that friendship was over… what did she tell you?"

Popuri swallowed, "Um… she… she told me about a guy! She told me about this guy that really loves me." Lillia looked at her quizzically. "What is this man's name?" Popuri fumbled, "Um… his name? Uh…" Lillia crossed her arms across her chest, "Popuri, what have you been doing today?"

Ann was silent for a long time. The news was just so hard to swallow. Gray, on the other hand, was ecstatic. He grinned like she hadn't seen him grin in a long time. She could tell that he was about ready to jump out of his seat and embrace her.

Finally, she managed out a quiet, "You… are?" Gray nodded and did jump out of his seat to embrace her. Ann held up a hand to stop him. "What? Why didn't you tell me?" Gray sat back down. "Ann, please don't be mad, we were afraid if we told you…" Ann finished for him, "That I'd be furious and do something irrational." Gray looked up at her and nodded. Ann sighed, "I… I probably would be…" That's when it clicked…

          "Wait… you and Dad are Christians?!" Gray frowned, "Uh… yeah, we—" Ann had embraced him before he could finish his sentence. "I can't believe this! This is so great! Wait… you and Dad still go to the bar and everything. Why?" Gray grinned, "Not to drink." Ann sat back down, "Why?" Gray's grin got bigger, "To look for possible recruits."

"Recruits? Recruits for what?"

"The Army."

"I…I don't understand." Lillia said. "How'd you become a Christian?" She asked. "Probably the same way I did; through prayer." Lillia spun around to face the person who had spoken. It was Basil. "W-what?" Lillia asked quietly.

Basil walked over to his bewildered child, gave her a quick thumbs-up, and stood behind her. "I didn't tell either of you everything that happened on my trip this year.

"You see, as I was traveling through the country-side in America, I came across a wounded man. He looked like he had been beaten terribly and then left to die.

"Quickly, I bandaged the man's wounds and gave him some food to eat. I found out later that he had been beaten by some of his old friends. They had turned on him once he had attended a service at a local church and had come to know Jesus as his Lord and Savior.

"Anyway, to make a long story short, I listened to his testimony, and came to know Christ myself. After that, my trip changed. I was no longer just a wandering sightseer; I was now a traveling evangelist. I'd preach the Gospel wherever and whenever I was given the chance."

Popuri couldn't believe her luck. It was one thing for her to have become a Christian, but her father too? It was amazing! The coincidence of all coincidences! Now, if only they could convince her mother…

"What do you mean, the army?" Asked Ann. Gray smiled and with rehearsed perfection he said, "The Army shall stand up for Justice, Mercy, and the Christly way. We will fight Satan and his lies until death lifts us away from this wretched world." Ann crossed her arms, "Sounds like a cult." Gray shrugged, "The statement of purpose needs some work. But, the point is, we aren't the only Christians in Flowerbud."

Ann stared at him, "What?" Gray grinned, "It seems that Jack left behind a legacy. Right before death, his preaching became more and more desperate. He led a few people to Christ right before he died. Those few people, Dad and I included, formed the underground Christian organization called, The Army. We started with just three people and… well… we're only up to five now, but that's okay. We're saving lives. That's all that matters."

"So, where is this Army?" Gray laughed, "Where else? Rick's backroom." Ann coughed, "My whole family are Christians and I was still left out?!" Gray shrugged.

"So, how did you find Christ?" Gray asked finally. Ann smiled, "Well… Remember how I said Cliff is a Christian too?" Gray nodded. "Well, that night when Jack went to get Karen from the bar," Gray looked downcast. "Gray? What's wrong?" Gray sighed, "It's just, I'm sure you know about this, but there was a fight at the bar that night. First between Karen and Kai, and then between Jack and Kai. I could have stopped either of them, but I didn't. I chickened out…" Ann sighed and put a hand on Gray's arm, "Gray, it's okay. Everybody makes mistakes. You should have seen me today when Cliff and I were witnessing to Popuri! I got so bad that Cliff had to take me into another room and talk to me about it."

Gray looked up at Ann, "I can guess why…" Ann cleared her throat, "Gray. I know you would have never expected me of all people to say this, but I think you should give forgiving Popuri another chance." Gray looked up at her. "I know she hurt you, but I have never seen her so sorry before in my life. Her entire life was changed today." Gray sighed, "I know… it's just…"

"I had to forgive her today also, Gray. Don't forget that. It's not as hard as you think. Just think about the fact that she didn't know Jesus before. She didn't know the consequences of her own actions. She was stupid in doing them, yes, but she didn't know it. It may have been sin, but just as God is willing to forgive and forget, so must we."

"When are you going to realize that what you are following is a lie?" Jack asked finally. Cliff sighed, he had seen this coming. "Jack, God is not a lie. He is there. He is real. He is, was, and is to come. God loves you whether you realize it or not. God—" Jack silenced him. "Don't tell me God loves me. Go through what I went through and then tell me that he loves me." Cliff sighed, "Fine, but can I, at least, tell you my testimony?" Jack groaned but didn't do anything to imply that he'd leave.

The entire village was dark with the exception of the flower shop and the bar. The bar just so happened to be in full roar. The flower shop, in contrast, wasn't. In fact, if one looked through the window, that person would have been surprised to see Basil and Popuri raising their faces to the heavens while Lillia was on the ground, weeping with tears of joy…

"Cliff… led you to Christ?" Gray asked in astonishment. Ann nodded happily. Gray sat back in his chair. "I guess… I misjudged him… I never would have thought he, of all people, would have been able to turn my stubborn sister into a Christian…" Ann nodded at first and then, "Hey! What do you mean stubborn?!" Gray chuckled, "Don't deny it. You know you'll lose." Ann growled and then yawned. "I think… *yawn*, we'd better get to bed. We got a big day tomorrow!"

"We?" Ann grinned, "Yeah! First, you've got to introduce me to the Army, then, you, Cliff, and me will have to help out Popuri in whatever she needs, which is a—"

"Whoa, whoa, whoa… Since when am I involved with helping Popuri?" Ann sighed, "Come on, Gray. Your forgiveness means everything to Popuri." Gray sighed heavily, "I know, it's just…"

"Gray. Think about what God is forgiving. You've been hurt once. God is hurt every time Popuri has sinned." Gray was silent for a while. "I know, it's just…"

"Sleep on it. Maybe you'll think better with some sleep." Gray nodded and got up. "Good night, Ann." Ann smiled and entered her room, closing the door behind her.

Gray sighed and walked back to his room with the knowledge that sleep would evade him for most of the night.

Jack listened to Cliff's testimony in silence. It was a powerful testimony; that was for sure. But, Jack didn't by it. "Cliff, for all you know, you could have blacked out. Maybe you were hypnotized. You never know." Cliff sighed, "What about the church?" Jack shrugged, "Coincidence." Cliff sighed, "It's a bit much for a coincidence, don't you think?" Jack shrugged once more and rose from his position on the couch, "I'm going to bed. Good-night."

Cliff watched sadly as Jack climbed into bed and clicked off the light on his nightstand, leaving Cliff alone…

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Anyway, how'd you like it? Surprised maybe? I figured it was about time I did a big plot advancement, so here it is!

As always… R&R (Please!)

God Bless!

--Ben (or Bob. Whichever you prefer)


	14. A Day at the Races

I don't own HM or any of it's characters. Nor do I own any of the Holy Scriptures, Jesus, God, Heaven, Angels, or anything supernatural related. I just own this small tribute to the beauty that is Jesus Christ.

Chapter 14: A Day at the Races

"Lord Jesus, please help Cliffgard today in the race. I don't want to sound selfish, but this could be a huge boost for the village. You know we need it. Please, give us this victory today. In your name, Jesus, amen." Ann sighed and squeezed Gray's hand once more before letting go.

The Army stood in a circle in the backroom of Rick's shop. The Army consisted of ten people—Ann, Cliff, Popuri, Basil, Lillia, Gray, Doug Green, Rick Green, Anna the mayor's wife, and, surprisingly, Joseph the head carpenter/blacksmith.

"Thank you for praying with me." Ann said happily. Anna spoke up with the reply, "Honey, it's what friends are for. Don't forget, you can come to us for _anything_." Ann nodded and sighed. "I guess we'd better go. Race time is soon."

_BANG! BANG! BANG!_ Jack jumped out of bed and landed on his floor with a thud. He looked towards the source of the noise: the door.

"Just a second!" Jack called, but the banging didn't stop, telling Jack that whoever was doing it didn't hear him.

Jack hurriedly got dressed in the overalls he had worn the day before and answered it, looking as disheveled as he did.

"What? Did I wake you up?" Karen asked with a laugh. Jack groaned, "Why are you here? I set my sprinklers last night for _auto_ just so I could sleep in!" Karen put her hands on her hips, "Did you forget?!"

Jack inferred from her furious expression he had forgotten something big. Then it clicked, "The… race! Oh man, I'm sorry! Are we late?!" Karen sighed, "We have plenty of time." Jack sighed a sigh of relief. "Okay then, let me get dressed and we'll be on our way." Karen sighed and shook her head in disgust. "Hurry up! I want to get some good seats!" Jack just grumbled a response and walked back into his house closing the door behind him.

After Jack walked back into his house, he walked over to the couch where he thought Cliff was still sleeping. "Lazy bum…" Jack muttered as he shook the blankets that covered the couch, expecting to shake Cliff awake. Instead, he only managed to grab just that, blankets. Cliff was not on the couch. "Weird… I wonder where he went…"

The square was bustling like it was New Year's Day. The horse races that happened twice a year, once in spring and the other in autumn, were some of the biggest festivals that Flowerbud Village boasted. It was second only to the Flower Festival, which drew merchants and tourists alike from all over the world.

"Dunk the clown and win!"

"Come on! Knock down the cans and win a big bear for your girlfriend!"

"Test your strength! Hit the bell and win!"

Venders from various booths and games all seemed to be focusing on Jack as he and Karen walked by. Jack merely ignored them although the comment about winning a big bear for his 'girlfriend' caused him to blush.

"What do you want to do, Karen?" Jack finally asked. Karen smirked, "To the betting booth!" Jack smiled, "Why not?"

The two moved through the crowds towards the betting booth. Anna sat at the table, taking the offered money from the various gamblers.

"A hundred for Champion." Karen said while slapping a hundred G. bill onto the table. Anna smiled, took the money, and gave Karen the receipt for her purchase.

"Are you going to bet, Jack?" Karen asked. Jack shook his head, "Maybe later, when I feel more confident." Karen shrugged, "Suit yourself! Just don't go begging _me_ for money when I collect _my_ winnings!" Jack laughed, "Whatever."

"Darn it, Jack! If you hadn't slept in, we wouldn't have to sit all the way up here!" Karen cried in frustration as the two took their seats on the bleachers near the top. Jack sighed, "Hey. At least we can see the whole track from here!" Karen growled, "We'd be able to see the whole track from down _there_ too!"

Jack groaned and then he smiled. He pointed down near the middle of the bleachers. Ann's family, plus Cliff, were sitting there. There just happened to be enough space for Jack and Karen to sit there too. "There! We can sit there!"

"No." Jack whirled to look at Karen in surprise. "No?" Karen nodded and pointed to another family right next to Ann's. "Popuri." Sure enough, Jack saw two familiar pink-haired women sitting side-by-side right next to Gray. Next to them was a man, who by judging his hat could only be Basil, Popuri's father, whom Jack had met earlier that week.

"Karen! They're on the other side!" Karen growled, "I will _not_ go anywhere near that… that…"

"Okay! I get it! We'll stay here!" Jack said wide-eyed. Karen smiled in satisfaction, but before she could say anything else, the announcer began announcing the schedule for the day.

"…And they're off! Champion takes the early lead, but Star C. is right on his tail!" Karen held her breath as the two horses pulled out from the rest of the pack before even the first turn.

"Champion's picking up speed! He's leaving Star C. in his dust!" They were nearing the second turn and, after that, the finish line now. Karen was _sure_ that she would win this time.

"Come on, Champion! Finish the race!" Karen jumped up and screamed as the two horses rounded the last turn and onto the final stretch of course…

…then, the worst thing possible happened… Champion got tired…

"And it's Star C. for the gold! Champion for second, and Patoka for the bronze!" Karen sank back down in seat, disappointed in the fact that she was down a hundred G…

Karen growled and threw down her ticket and crushed it beneath her feet. "Stupid horse…" Jack laughed, "Come on, let's get something to eat. I'm starved." Karen brightened up, "You're buying." Jack shrugged and the two walked towards the nearest food vendor.

Gray sighed and leaned heavier against the guardrail in front of the track as he watched the jockeys train their various horses, getting them ready for the upcoming races. _If only I could…_ "Hey." Gray jumped and looked at the person who was now leaning against the rail next to him. It was Popuri.

"What'cha doing?" Gray sighed, "Dreaming…" He sighed once more and sat down on the nearest bleacher. "I just wish…" He trailed off; Popuri knew what he wanted.

"You want to ride again?" Popuri asked as she sat down beside him. Gray nodded slowly never taking his eyes off the training horses. "It's just…the injury…"

"Why?" Gray looked at her. "Why what?" Popuri looked at him with a glare of determination. "Why do you still use that old _injury_ excuse? The accident was three _years_ ago, Gray. Even the doctors say that you could ride again if you'd just get the courage. The injury wasn't _permanent_. If you'd just get over your fear, you could _win_ this, Gray! You know as well as I do that Cliffgard works best only when _you_ are riding him!"

Gray looked at Popuri with amusement. "You have a really good memory, do you realize that?" Popuri waved the complement off, "Don't change the subject." Gray crossed his arms across his chest, "What _is_ the subject, Popuri?" Popuri sighed, "God hasn't given us a spirit of fear, remember?"

Gray opened his mouth to reply, but no sound came out. _She's right…_ Once again, Gray's thoughts were interrupted, "So, what are you going to do about it?" Gray looked down at Popuri with a dangerous glint in his eyes. "I'm gonna find a way to race… right after we pray."

Popuri's eyes opened widely in bewilderment. "Pray? _Here_? But everybody can—"

"God has not given us a spirit of fear, remember?" Popuri laughed when Gray turned her own motivational words back on her. "How ironic…" She said. Her voice dripped with sarcasm. "Oh well, okay, do you want to lead it?" Gray shrugged and nodded.

"Lord, first of all, I want to thank you for sending Popuri to me at this desperate and depressing time." Popuri began blushing furiously. "I… well… thank you for giving her the words to say. Now… we're coming before you, Lord, in hopes that I will be able to race again. I know that we can't imagine any way I'd be able to get into the race today, but, God, _you_ are the God of the impossible. _Nothing_ is too hard for you, Lord.

"Please… I want to race, God. It's in my blood. You gave me the gift of racing and it seems such a waste to just let it be thrown to the wind. If it is your will… if it's… _your_ will, find a way to get me into the race today. I don't care if I win or lose, I just want to race. In Jesus' name, amen."

Gray gave Popuri's hand one last involuntary squeeze before letting go of it and rising to his feet. "Th—" Gray was cut-off as his father ran up to him, panting. "Gray… something's… wrong with… Cliffgard…" Doug said in-between pants. Gray had no time to think of the strange coincidence before he was running towards the door that would take him out to the track and the horse pens.

Cliffgard was going mad. It was the only way to explain it. Madness.

The purebred horse was rearing up and down again and again. The horse jockey had been the first one hit by a flying hoof. A stable worker was the second. The jockey was out cold, but the worker was okay. Gray was nearly the third unlucky soul…

"Cliffgard! Calm… down!" Gray cried out as he managed avoiding yet _another_ hoof. "Gray, be careful!" Popuri screamed from behind. Gray paid it no attention though as he was devoting his entire mind to grabbing Cliffgard's reigns and stopping the wild horse.

_Almost… there!_ Gray grabbed them, but they was immediately ripped out of his hand as Cliffgard reared up yet again.

Gray growled and, in a daring attempt, dove forward and grabbed the reigns once more, just barely avoiding the hooves as they were brought to the floor one last time.

"What upset Cliffgard?" Doug Green demanded of the stable worker. The stable worker, who was still shaken up from being hit by the stray hoof, muttered out a shaky, "I dunno." Doug sighed, "I guess we won't know until Rob wakes up." He said indicating the unconscious horse jockey. "Smelling salts! Does _anybody_ have any smelling salts?!" He yelled out to the various people milling around. Nobody even paid him any attention.

"Water? What about water?" The stable worker shrugged and went to find a pail of water. "Dad." Doug turned to face Gray. "Do you think he'll be able to race?" Doug sighed, "I doubt it, Gray. It looks like we'll have to sit this one out. There's always—"

"I'll do it then." Doug nearly choked. "_You_?! But what about your—"

"I'm fine." Gray interrupted with steely determination. "But… but…" Doug trailed off. "What about Cliffgard? Unless we find out the problem, it could happen again!" Gray sighed, "Dad, whatever it was, it's gone now. Look, Cliffgard's fine." Sure enough, Cliffgard was milling around, ready to be run around the large oval-shaped course.

Doug sighed in defeat, "If you want to do this, I'll stand behind you. But, you'd better hurry up and get him and yourself warmed up! The second race is coming up soon! We're in the last one, but that doesn't give you much time!"

Gray smiled a rare smiled and whistled for Cliffgard to come over. Cliffgard did without hesitation. Gray quickly saddled the large horse and, after a moment of hesitation, climbed into the saddle.

…That's when it hit him… Gray hadn't ridden in a race for over _three years_. Sure he had ridden the horses every once in a while, but to _race_ was something he hadn't done for a while.

"I…I can't…" He muttered quietly. "I just… I…" Popuri cleared her throat, "God hasn't given a spirit of fear." It didn't help much this time.

Gray began climbing down from the saddle, but he felt his father's large hand grab his leg, preventing it from going any farther down. "Gray, you need to face your fears. Everybody has to do it. Even Jesus had to do it sometime. Fear is the only thing stopping you. If you get rid of that, you'll be unstoppable.

"Remember, you have something a lot of the other riders don't—Jesus. Jesus is on _your_ side. Whether you manage to win the race or not, you'll still be the winner, because you beat your fear. If you quit now, you'll just be handing Satan the victory on a silver platter." Gray sighed shakily, "I know, but, it's just… the village and…"

"Forget about the village. Forget about the race. Forget about it all. Just focus in on God. He wants you to do this. He wants you to conquer your fears. To do that will just be another blow to Satan.

"If anything, think about the testimony. Think about how you'll be able to give God the victory, whether you win the race or not. Think about the lives that will be touched by your testimony about how you conquered your fear."

Gray, unknowingly, climbed back into the saddle. "I…" The steely determination fell over his eyes again. "God has not given me a spirit of fear." Doug grinned, "That's my boy! Now, let's get out there win one for Jesus!"

"Still can't believe I lost…" Karen grumbled as the two walked around the packed square. Jack groaned and reached into his pocket. He pulled out a single hundred G. bill. "Here take this. Now _I'm_ the one who lost. You didn't lose anything." He said while holding the bill out to Karen. Karen grinned hungrily and snatched the bill out of his hand. "Ha! Now I can win the next race!" Jack just groaned louder. _There goes a hundred…_

"I lost… again?!" Karen screamed in frustration. Jack groaned and muttered, "Two hundred G… gone… I hate gambling…" Karen looked at him quizzically, "Who're you talkin' to?" Jack just smiled, "No one. Just thinking out loud." Karen glared at him, "Well, quit it! I don't want people to think I'm here with a nut!" Jack just smiled and, together, the two walked back out of the bleachers and into the square.

"Hey, guys!" Ann yelled as Karen and Jack emerged from the track. Karen waved, "Ann!"

Ann ran over to them, "Hey, you guys been here for a while?" Jack nodded, "Yeah, we've been here since before the first race." Ann nodded thoughtfully, "Where've you been? I've been looking for you. I had saved a seat for you two!"

Karen growled softly, "Well, if you weren't hanging out with _Popuri_, I would've _gladly_ sat with you!" Ann smiled and shook her head, "The old Popuri is _gone_, Karen. A little while ago, Cliff and I lead her to Christ. She's a brand-spanking _new_ Popuri who couldn't care less about the things she used to care about."

Karen's mouth dropped and Jack winced; this wasn't going to be pretty…

"You… _what?!_" Karen yelled loudly enough to cause people surrounding them to look at the three in interest. Ann winced as Karen continued in a lower voice. "Even _if_ your little beliefs are right, since when does _Popuri_ deserve your, so called, eternity in Heaven?" She demanded.

Ann smiled warmly, "Karen, Jesus died for _everyone_. He doesn't care where you've been or what you've done. He died so that _anyone_ who came to Him could live. He loves her just as much as he loves you or me."

Jack was hit with a pang of longing. Ever since he had rejected God six fateful years ago, he had felt so empty. So… without a purpose…

He shook the thoughts off immediately, reminding himself of what 'God' had done to him…

Instead, he listened in on Karen and Ann's argument.

"Have you forgotten what she _did_?" Ann smiled once again, "Karen. If _God_ is willing to forgive, why shouldn't I be?" Karen growled and whipped around so Ann wouldn't see the look of pure disgust on her face.

Finally, she asked, "Have you forgotten what she did to… Gray?" Ann was silent for a few moments. Even though she had put on a brave face for Gray and Cliff, what Popuri had done still bothered her. Finally, she answered with much less passion than before. "No… I haven't… forgotten. But, I've… forgiven…" Ann trailed off as Karen whirled to face her again.

"Sure doesn't sound like it. Sounds like you need to talk to your _God_ a little bit more, Ann. You sure don't sound like him." Karen's voice _dripped_ with contempt. Ann didn't answer for a long time. Finally, she managed out a simple, "I'm not perfect." Karen scoffed, "No duh. Come on, Jack. Let's leave Ann with her _God_."

Jack gave Ann a quick apologizing look and let Karen drag him off to the gambling booth. "_Wait_!" Karen and Jack froze at Ann's voice. Once again, Ann ran up to them, only this time it was slower. "I almost forgot to tell you why I approached you in the first place! Gray's riding Cliffgard in the race today!"

Karen looked down at her newly printed betting receipt. It was for Cliffgard. "Great. Another hundred down the drain." She threw the ticket down to the ground and walked towards the track. Jack sighed heavily, "I… I'm sorry about that, Ann. That was totally uncalled for. I'll… talk to her about it, just… I'd get the log out of your _own_ eye before coming after Karen again. Those are Jesus' own words if my memory is correct."

Ann cocked her head to one side, "Jack, you never cease to amaze. One day you're in a battle of wits with Cliff about Christianity and the next your giving me advise." Jack sighed, "I'm making a suggestion to a friend. I also don't want you destroying your friendship with Karen over something so trivial as a fake God."

Jack quickly grabbed the fallen receipt and walked quickly towards the track. "He's not fake, Jack. You know it. Search your _heart_. You know He's as real as you or me." Ann said loudly enough for jack to hear. Jack paused only for a second before continuing on after Karen.

"Having trouble, dear?" Ann jumped at Anna's voice. She sighed, "Yeah. I am. I want for them to know… the _Truth_ so much, but both of them are just being so…"

"Stubborn?" Anna finished. Ann nodded, "Yeah. Stubborn." Anna shrugged, "Give it time. God will show you the way soon enough. Trust Him and it'll all be okay." Ann nodded, "Yeah, you're right. Well, I've gotta go get ready for the race. Gray's racing if you didn't already know." Anna simply nodded and returned to taking the various bets.

"Well, folks. This is quite a surprise! Robert Clemmins, who was to ride Cliffgard, has been hurt in a horse accident and, to take his place, Gray Green will be riding Cliffgard. Gray has not raced in _three years_, folks. That's gonna mean some serious rustiness. He's going up against some tough competitors today. I guess we'll just have to see how the rookie does."

Gray grit his teeth as walked Cliffgard into the stall beside all of the other horses and waited for the gate in front of him to open. "Gray has not raced in…" Gray stopped listening to the announcer and began checking everything from the reigns to his clothes. Everything was set and ready to go.

Gray closed his eyes and said a quick prayer. As soon as he managed to whisper _amen_, the gunshot rang out and the gates flew open…

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!!!!!!! I'm so horrible… I'm so mean with cliffhangers like that. They're just _wrong_! HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!!!!!!

Anyway, R&R as always!

God Bless!

--Ben


	15. Deal With It

Anyway, I don't own HM or any of its video game characters! I don't own the Bible, any scriptures, Jesus, God, or anything supernatural EITHER!

Chapter 15: Passion

Gray grit his teeth as he slapped Cliffgard once to get him running. It was like he had just been strapped to a rocket

Immediately it felt like the wind was trying to force Gray off the speeding horse. So, in turn, Gray leaned low and held onto the reigns tightly. He held onto them so tightly that he was sure that if he didn't wear gloves, he would see his knuckles turning white.

Just like the _last_ three years, Cliffgard began lagging behind. "Come on! You can do it!" Gray yelled although he knew that the horse couldn't understand him.

Whether Cliffgard could understand Gray or not didn't matter though as Cliffgard sped up and ended up in the middle of the pack.

"_Come on!_" Gray yelled once more.

Ann watched in awe as Cliffgard, with Gray on his back, began moving up the pack and nearing the leader.

"A surprise it is, folks! Cliffgard is catching up to Sweetie!" The announcer yelled frantically.

Karen's mouth dropped. "I just… I just… threw away my…" Jack grinned and pulled a rumpled betting receipt out of his pocket. "No, you didn't. You just dropped it!" Karen grinned and reached for the ticket in Jack's hand, but instead of taking the ticket, she interlinked Jack's outstretched hand with her own.

Jack smiled and turned red before they both turned back to watch the race.

Gray grit his teeth once more and silently willed Cliffgard to go a little bit faster. _Come on… just a little bit more…_ Gray leaned forward a little bit or as to cut down on wind resistance. It didn't do much to Cliffgard's speed, but just the feeling of being closer to Cliffgard brought Gray some satisfaction.

Gray took a few seconds to look up and nearly fell off when he saw where he was… right beside Sweetie, the leader!

Karen gripped Jack's hand so hard that her knuckles were turning white. Jack was trying not to wince as her grip forced the blood in his hand to disappear. _Then_, just to top it all off, Jack lost _all feeling_ in it.

Popuri stood, her entire body tense, as the race went on. _Come on, Gray… you can do it… just a little bit faster…_ Her heart beat so loudly that she was sure that Gray could hear it even in the midst of the thundering hooves of the horses. _Come on…_

Gray held his breath as Cliffgard and Sweetie rounded the last corner and onto the final stretch of track before the finish line.

_Come on!_ Gray cried in his mind. _God… please!_

That's when the most amazing thing happened… Cliffgard went faster…

Cliffgard surpassed Sweetie in speed and pulled ahead. After Gray had passed the other rider, he closed his eyes tightly and held onto that moment for what seemed to be the longest moment in time.

He kept his eyes shut until he heard one amazing sound… a quick _SWISH_. It was a sound he knew well… it was the sound of passing the finish line at high speeds…

Gray pulled Cliffgard to a stop, but he didn't open his eyes until he heard the crowd roaring.

The sight was something that Gray would never forget again… it was the sight of _victory_.

Mayor Thomas was already heading towards Gray with the trophy and the blue ribbon. Gray's father was heading towards Gray with a large smile on his face. The crowd roared and roared until the sound was burned into Gray's memory. But all of this meant _nothing_ to Gray compared to the last sight…

…and that was the sight of Popuri running to Gray, arms outstretched. "_GRAAAAAAAY!!!_" She screamed as she ran.

Gray practically jumped off Cliffgard and, without thinking, accepted Popuri's embrace, lifting her off the ground and spinning her around in a classic fashion.

The two held each other long after Gray stopped spinning and let Popuri down on the ground. Tears splashed down Popuri's face as she kept Gray in the death grip that she currently had him in.

Their elation was cut short though as the Mayor cleared his throat. "Sorry to interrupt, but…" He didn't say anything else. Gray and Popuri had already pulled apart, their faces both equally red.

Karen didn't speak for a while after the race. _I… won?_ She looked down at the crumpled ticket in her hand. She immediately began thinking about what she could buy with the extra cash, but soon her thoughts were drawn to Jack, who was just smiling at her warmly.

It's because of him that I won… if he didn't pick up the ticket… Karen fought with herself for a few more moments until she finally decided what to do. The ticket slammed down into Jack's hand, much to his surprise. Jack looked up at Karen quizzically. "What's this for?" Karen shrugged, "You won. If it wasn't for you…" She trailed off, knowing that she didn't have to say any more. 

Jack tried to resist, but Karen shook her head. Jack sighed, "How about this. We split it fifty-fifty. You take a hundred and I take a hundred." Karen finally shrugged. _At least I get **something** out of this…_

Less than an hour later, the after-race party at the Green ranch was in full swing. There were fewer people there as there was at the actual race mainly because only people from Flowerbud village were Even then, only about half of them showed. That's just because Doug had outlawed alcohol for this party.

Jack grinned as a burger was slapped onto the bottom half of the bun on his plate. "It's been too long since I had one of these…" Jack said, a hungry glimmer in his eyes. Immediately, he began devouring his hot hamburger, earning himself some laughs from people around him.

Cliff groaned as familiar folk music filled the air. "Do they have dancing at _every_ festival?" He wondered out loud. "Nope! Only at our really special ones!" Cliff jumped at the cheery voice behind him.

He whirled around to find Ann standing behind him, a devilish grin on her face. Cliff _knew_ that grin. "Ann, you aren't going to…"

"Yep!" Ann interrupted. "Let's dance!" Cliff groaned, his fears had come true. "But I haven't finished eating!" He cried in a desperate attempt to get out of embarrassing himself on the dance floor, which was just a patch of grass. Ann rolled her eyes, "You can eat _later_!" After she said that, she grabbed his arm and, much to his dismay, dragged him out to where the others danced.

"Jack! Let's dance!" Karen said with a huge grin plastered on her face. Jack looked up from his burger, "Wha?" He mumbled, a piece of the bun hanging out of his mouth. Karen's grin widened, "Come on! You _know_ I love dancing!" She demanded happily. Jack swallowed his food, sighed, and let himself be dragged out onto the dance 'floor'.

Jack, remembering the steps of the dance, began dancing well but not without mistakes. Karen, on the other hand, danced like she had been dancing like she had been dancing all her life, which wasn't far from true.

An hour or so later, the party began winding down, and the music changed from upbeat folk dancing to _slow_ dancing. The result was chaos for the four friends. Or, at least for Jack and Cliff.

"Ooh… I _love_ this song!" Ann cried when the first slow song began. Cliff's heart nearly stopped when Ann looked up at him, her eyes silently asking Cliff.

At first, Cliff wanted to resist, to finish his food, but he was captured by Ann's eyes. _They're so blue, like the ocean…_ Cliff mentally kicked himself for that 'poetic' thought, but he wasn't able to tear his eyes away from Ann's.

Then, before he realized what he was doing, Ann and him were uncomfortably close to each other and they were swaying to the slow beat of the song…

"But _Jack_…" Karen whined as Jack tried to walk off the dance floor. Jack froze at the familiarity of that voice. _She sounds like… Popuri…_ He thought with a shudder. _Great_, he thought. _Now I **have** to do it. I can resist it from Popuri, but Karen…_ Jack turned around slowly and sighed. "One song." He stated adamantly. Karen grinned and grabbed Jack's arm to pull him back to the dance floor.

The one song turned into two songs and those two turned to seven. By the time the music stopped, everybody was plain exhausted.

Jack and Cliff plopped down onto some lawn chairs beside each other. Comically, they managed to sigh heavily at the same time.

"So, what'd you think about that race today?" Cliff asked. Jack shrugged, "What about it? Gray won. I got my money back." Cliff groaned, "You don't know _anything_, do you?" Jack frowned and looked at Cliff quizzically. "What?" Cliff sighed and shook his head. "A few years ago, Gray was involved in a horse accident. It was during the fall horse race. Something spooked Cliffgard and Gray got thrown off. He seriously hurt his back and, for a while, lost all movement in his legs for a few weeks.

"It wasn't permanent, but to Gray it might as well have been. It destroyed him inside and he was afraid to put himself out there again because of it. Well, then Popuri came along. She had an amazing effect on Gray, and, soon, he was ready to race again.

"Well, the day before the race that Gray was going to be in, Popuri showed her _formerly_ true form and she slept with a man from the city. Somehow, Gray managed to walk in on them while they were…"

"What are you guys talking about?" Cliff jumped at Popuri's high-pitched voice. "We… uh… we're… talking about…" Popuri waved Cliff off. "I _know_ what you too were talking about, and don't worry about it. I made a mistake. A serious one at that. I don't deny it. I was a really bad person back then. I still am _now_, but I've been forgiven by—" Jack cleared his throat. "I've heard." His tone of voice obviously showed that he didn't need to hear anymore. Popuri shrugged and grinned, "Well, I'm going to find Elli. I _know_ she's around here somewhere, and I'm determined to find her!" Popuri walked off in search of her friend leaving Jack and Cliff alone.

"That was very rude, Jack." Cliff stated with a grim look on his face. Jack sighed but didn't answer.

Cliff leaned back into the chair and closed his eyes, leaving Jack virtually alone in his thoughts. _She was so… different. It's as if she was a complete different person. Could Christianity change her so radically in such a short amount of time? If so, how? It's just a bunch of lies… right?_

The party finally ended half an hour later, although, by then, most everybody had already gone home to bed, including Cliff and Ann.

Jack and Karen walked silently on the beach under the moon and stars. "What a day, huh?" She said after an awkward silence. Jack didn't answer, but instead found himself looking up into the night sky. _So many stars… how did they just appear? _He wondered. _The Big Bang._ He tried to reason, but the answer just didn't satisfy his curiosity. _The Big Bang doesn't explain anything… like the beginning of time._

"Jack!" Jack startled at looked at Karen, who was fuming. "Here I am talking to you and you're just looking at the stars!" Jack turned red. "I… uh… I'm sorry?" He sounded very unsure of his reply, but Karen accepted it anyway.

She began speaking again, but, once again, Jack found himself captivated by something. This time it was the ocean. _It's so big… so… unbelievable. How could anything _but_ an all-powerful creator make it? How could that _possibly_ be made from chance? What about the sand? Bacteria? Atoms? The idea of that stuff just coming from nowhere violates all natural laws that we have!_

"_Jack_!" Jack jumped at Karen's shrill voice. When he looked at her, she was tapping her bare foot in the wet sand, making a squishing sound each time. "If you're not going to listen to me, I'd like to just go home." She meant it as a threat, but that all changed at the fact that Jack was, once again, no longer listening, but just staring at her with a look of curiosity and wonder on his features.

Karen roared in frustration and stormed off the beach, a confused Jack trailing after her.

Karen finally stopped in front of the door to the guesthouse and waited for Jack to catch up. She wasn't done being angry with him, but she was just interested about what he was thinking about and why it was so important for him to completely ignore him.

When he _did_ catch up, Karen didn't say anything, but, instead, she just sent him a lethal glare. Jack sighed, "I'm sorry… I'm just… well, I'm tired. Having trouble focusing." He lied. Karen sighed, "You could have told me that, you know." Jack nodded. "Well, if you don't mind, I think I'm going to head on home." He said, slightly afraid of Karen's next reply.

He found that he had nothing to be afraid of Karen's reply as he thought. Instead of a sharp reply or glare, she just said, "Okay. I'll see you tomorrow." Jack smiled and leaned forward to kiss Karen. Karen gladly accepted the goodnight kiss and soon it turned to a passionate experience.

When they separated, Jack just flashed her a smile and turned to leave. "Wait." He stopped at Karen's voice and turned back to her. "Would you… like to… come in?" She wondered aloud. At first, the question threw ########. W_hy would I want to… _That's when it clicked. _She's asking if __I want to… she's asking…_ He immediately stopped all thoughts that flew through his head and looked into Karen's eyes. "Are you sure?"

Instead of answering verbally, Karen just opened the front door and stepped aside to let Jack through.

Jack looked at her for a moment before stepping through the doorway and into the dark house.

The two immediately became locked in another passionate kiss while traveling, slowly, towards the door that led into Karen's room. They broke apart at the door and Karen stepped into the room, beckoning for Jack to follow. Jack hesitated only for a moment, and that was just because he was wondering what Cliff would think. "It's none of his business." Jack said quietly enough so that Karen wouldn't hear him and stepped into Karen's room, closing the door quietly behind him.

_BANG! BANG! BANG!_ Jack nearly jumped out of the unfamiliar bed at the sound of Karen's door being pounded on by someone. "Karen! Get up! We have things to do! People to see! Activities to attend to!" Ann said loudly enough for her voice to carry her voice throughout the house. It didn't need to be that loud though. No, even if it was quiet and calm, it _still would have nearly given Jack a heart attack._

Jack immediately rolled out of bed, gathered his clothes, and put them on… then he heard the door handle twist slowly and he noticed that last night, in their heated passion, Jack and Karen had forgotten to lock the door.

Jack's eyes widened and he immediately dropped to the floor and managed to roll under Karen's bed right as Ann opened the door. He would have _still been caught by Ann if it weren't for the fact that he was on the side of the bed opposite the door._

"Karen! Get up!" Ann cried loudly when she saw that Karen still slept soundly in bed. Karen's eyes shot open and she rose from the bed and into a sitting position. The sheet that covered her fell down to her midsection, causing Ann to look away in embarrassment at the sight of her bare-chested friend.

"Do you _always sleep naked?" Ann asked while keeping her eyes focused on the floor. "N-no. I usually… don't. I must have conked out last night before getting dressed. Big day yesterday." Karen said shakily. Ann frowned at the tone in Karen's voice. It was a tone of fear and apprehension. After pondering it a moment longer, Ann shook herself out of her stupor and stepped out of Karen's room letting her get dressed _alone_._

"Jack?" Karen whispered. Jack rolled out from underneath the bed and found himself staring at Karen. The night before it had been dark and Jack hadn't seen much. Now… He diverted his eyes toward the ground. "How am I going to get out of here _now_?" He wondered out loud. Karen sighed as he got out of bed and began putting on her fallen clothes, not wanting to prolong her nakedness any longer.

After getting dressed she walked over to the single window in the room, pulled open the drapes, and opened the window. "How else?" It was more of an order than a question.

Jack climbed, painfully, out of the small window and made a mad dash across the length of the house, only pausing at the windows and then at the edge of the house.

When Jack saw that the coast was clear, he ran across the lawn, jumped over the fence, and dashed down the pathway toward his farm and his _own bed._

Gray watched in confusion as he saw Jack run from the side of the guesthouse. "What was he doing here?" He wondered out loud. That's when it hit him.

Gray ran around to the side of the guesthouse and headed toward Karen's window. He groaned out loud when he saw that it was left wide open. "Cliff's not going to like hearing about this…" Gray muttered quietly knowing that he had to tell his friend what had happened.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Well? Quite a surprise, huh? Weren't expecting _that to happen, eh? _

Review please!!!

God Bless!

--Ben


	16. Frantic

I don't own HM or any of its characters. If so, the game wouldn't be NEARLY as non-linear and it'd actually have a somewhat linear story! Save the Homeland doesn't count!

Chapter 16: Frantic

Jack burst into his house, surprised to find that Cliff wasn't at home. He didn't know whether to sigh in relief or tremble in terror of being found out. Instead, he decided to do his chores quickly. That way he'd be able to hook up with Karen and they would be able to talk about what had happened the night before.

"What am I supposed to do?!" Gray roared from his position on top of Moon Mountain, his head raised to the cloudless sky.

After seeing Jack leave the ranch, Gray had decided to go for a walk in the meadow to clear his mind. He had ended up on top of Moon Mountain, his thoughts more jumbled than ever. All that was about to change as he heard a quirky voice behind him ask, "I don't know. What _are_ you supposed to do?"

Gray's mind emptied itself of nearly all thoughts, and he focused completely on Popuri, who had snuck up on him. He probably focused more than he should of too, because, at that moment, he had forgotten the days events.

They all came rushing back, though, when Popuri asked, "What were you screaming about?" as she sat next to him.

Gray groaned and put his head in his hands. Popuri just put a comforting arm around Gray's shoulders and waited for him to tell her what was wrong.

Finally, Gray raised his head to look at her. "I saw… I saw Jack leaving the ranch early this morning… He… well, I think he slept with Karen." Popuri was silent for a few moments as old anger and frustration entered her life once more. She pushed the thoughts away as she focused on Gray, who obviously was lost at the time.

"What will you do?" She asked barely above a whisper. Gray shook his head, "I don't know. I don't know if I should tell Cliff. It'd tear him apart. Same for Ann. I mean, it's not really my business and…"

"Stop." Gray stopped talking at Popuri's stern voice. "Just stop, Gray. If you were in Cliff or Ann's position, wouldn't you want to know? I know that it may not be any of your business, but they have to know! Would you rather they find out the hard way?" Gray sighed heavily and rose to his feet. "You're right." He said. _God has not given me a spirit of fear…_ He included within his thoughts.

He began walking back down the path toward the tree that he'd climb down to reach level ground. "Wait!" He stopped at Popuri's voice. She ran up to him. "Are you leaving now?" Gray shrugged, "I don't see why not." Popuri smiled, "Let me come along with you." Gray raised an eyebrow at her. She had been acting kind of weird ever since the horse race the day before.

"I could come along for moral support!" Gray frowned. "I don't know, Popuri. I mean, I kind of want to tell them myself." Popuri smiled, "You _will_ be telling them. I'll just be there just in case Cliff decides to deck you in frustration!" Gray grimaced and Popuri guessed that she wasn't helping. "Come on, it'll be easy if you have someone by your side." Gray looked at her for a moment, contemplating her words. Finally, he nodded curtly and continued down the mountain, Popuri trailing right behind him.

Gray and Popuri arrived on Jack's farm fifteen minutes later. When they got there, the only person they saw was Jack, who was busy tinkering with his sprinklers.

As soon as Popuri and Gray entered the farm, they quickly turned around and began walking away, not knowing if they'd be able to hold their emotions in around Jack. Their movement was cut short, as Jack called out. "Gray!"

Jack ran over to the two, and asked. "Gray, my sprinklers aren't working right. Could you help me with them. I know that you use the same type at the ranch and—"

"I'm kind of in a hurry. I'm looking for Cliff, is he here?" Jack paused for a moment, surprised at the curtness in Gray's voice. "No, he's not… are you going to help me with the—"

"I don't have time right now. I'll be back later, right now I need to find Cliff." Jack frowned, "Why do you need to—"

"Good-bye, Jack. I'll be back later." Gray walked off leaving Jack and Popuri standing there, surprised at Gray's reaction.

"What's eatin' him?" Jack asked Popuri. Popuri turned towards Jack. From there, she just looked into Jack's eyes as if she was searching for something. An answer to a silent question. "Hello? Anybody home?" Jack persisted. Popuri sighed, "It's personal business. Now, if you'll excuse me, I have to catch up to Gray." She said in a pseudo-sweet voice. Jack just nodded slowly, surprised at _both_ of their actions.

Jack went back to tinker with the sprinklers, one question on his mind. _Is it possible that they know?_

Gray roared in frustration. "Where _is_ he?" Popuri and he had searched throughout the town and surrounding area and had come up short. _Nobody_ had seen Cliff that day.

Popuri put a hand on Gray's shoulder, "Calm down. He's around here somewhere! In fact, he's probably at the ranch with Ann! Let's check there again!" Gray sighed then nodded. They began back in the direction of the ranch.

When they got there, they were surprised to find Ann waiting impatiently for someone. "Have either of you seen Cliff?" She asked when Gray and Popuri came within earshot. Gray shrugged, "We've been looking for him. Couldn't find him _anywhere_."

Ann's former determination and frustration immediately turned to worry and anxiety. "Where is he?" She wondered aloud. She sat down on the grass and Gray walked over to her. "What's going on?" Ann sighed heavily, "He was supposed to meet me here a long time ago! Three hours, in fact! I too have looked everywhere for him! I searched the meadow, town, vineyard, Jack's farm, and even the mountain! I can't find him _anywhere_! I'm really getting worried…" She said quietly.

After a few moments of silence, she looked back up at the solemn two and asked, "Why are you looking for him?"

Cliff groaned slightly and opened his eyes. What he saw didn't help much. He was in a nearly pitch-black room, lying on the floor hands and legs tied together hog-style. He was lying on, what felt like, rotting wood.

"Hello?" He called out hoarsely. No answer. "Hello?!" The following silence was deafening. That's when it clicked in Cliff's mind. _I'm alone… totally alone inside of a dark room. I've been… kidnaped!_

Immediately, fear sliced into Cliff's heart like a knife and he began hyperventilating. Old fears and feelings that he had long ago gotten rid of slammed back into his mind, now threatening never to leave. One of these fears was claustrophobia, which was quickly taken over his mind, leaving room for nothing else.

The claustrophobia was followed an innumerable amount of _what if_'s. _What if I don't get out? What if I starve? What if I die? What if I never see my friends again?_ But the most prominent in his mind was, _what if I was wrong?_

Ann moaned in frustration and grabbed some dirt from the ground just so she could close her hand around it and squeeze. And squeeze she did until her hand ached from the pressure. Finally, she threw the dirt into the breeze, watching the dust particles float away into the sky. _Karen… why?_

Her frustration soon turned to worry about how Cliff would take the news. When her mind returned to Cliff, she realized that they still had no idea where he was.

She sighed sadly and got up, brushing herself off. She looked toward Gray and Popuri. "Come on. We need to find Cliff." The two nodded and they walked out of the ranch in search for Cliff…

…Or they would have, if Popuri hadn't stopped halfway.

Jack had a bad feeling. Something big was about to happen and he didn't like it at all. He looked up into the sky for an answer, but found nothing but the sporadic puffy clouds.

After looking around for a few more moments, he shrugged it off as nothing and decided to continue on with what he was planning to do, and that was to go to Green Ranch and buy a chicken! While he was there, he was also planning on seeing if Karen was around.

"I…" Popuri said shakily, as if she was in unbelief. Gray and Ann stared at her in confusion. "What?" Ann snapped, obviously peeved that they were not on their way to finding the missing Cliff. "I…" Suddenly, Popuri's eyes lighted up and terror seemed to shine through them. "Cliff's in trouble! We need to pray!"

There was a silence that followed her statement, then Ann cried, "_What_?! What do you mean _he's in trouble_?" Popuri sighed, "I… I don't know. I just know that he's in trouble!" Ann's eyes widened as belief entered her mind. "What are we waiting for? We need to find him!"

"No!" Popuri's shrill voice surprised both Ann and Gray. "What do you mean _no_?" Ann hissed. Popuri sighed, "No, we can't look for him. We have to pray! I don't know why, but I just _know_!" Ann stared at Popuri in disbelief. "Pray? _Pray_?! Now's not the time to pray, Popuri! We need to find him!" Popuri didn't move and, instead, put her hands on her hips. "Prayer will help us a lot more than, looking around for him in _vain_ will! We've already tried looking for him! It did us no good! God _knows_ where he is, Ann! _He_ will show us!" Gray cleared his throat and caused two sets of eyes to focus on him. "I'll round up the others," He said simply. Ann smiled in victory, but then Gray said the second part of his statement. "To pray."

"I can't _believe_ those two! Cliff could be in serious trouble and they want to join hands and _pray_! What was that little weasel thinking?" Ann grumbled as she trudged around the mountainside searching for the lost Cliff. "Pray! What's that supposed to… get us? I mean… she's just trying to get out of ruining her clothes… right? Yeah! That's it! It _must _be! But… she doesn't even care about her clothes anymore… then why would she…"

Ann raised her face to the sky in frustration. "What do you want me to do?!" She roared in anger. There was no booming voice directing her steps. There was no one there to guide her. Instead, her only answer came from her heart. _Pray._

"God. You see everything. You know where our brother, Cliff, is. We don't know what is wrong or why this is happening, but, Lord, we know that he is in trouble in some way. Wherever he may be, please help him and give him strength." Basil prayed. "And please guide Ann steps. Protect her and give her the direction to go. Amen." The nine out of ten people who composed the Army dropped their interlinked hands.

Anna cleared her throat, "I'll get Thomas to form a search party."

"And Gray and I will ride around the outskirts of town on horseback." Doug added. The others agreed and the emergency meeting of the Army was ended as quickly as it had begun.

Cliff's eyes had become slightly used to the darkness, and instead of pitch-blackness, he was able to see dark shapes. There wasn't much to see though because the only thing in the dark room was him and a solitary chair. But the minuscule sight he had gained helped calm Cliff down to the point where he could actually think clearly. _Okay. Who could have done this? Do I have any enemies?_ He winced at that thought. He had enough enemies to worry about, but the odds of them managing to find _and_ kidnap him successfully were very slim.

_So who could have done it?_ Cliff's mind wandered to a familiar scene.

Cliff looked thoughtful. "They all just died off, huh?" Ann was silent for a moment, "Yeah. They all seemed to die from some incurable disease. It was like old age, but teenagers don't die from old age!" Cliff looked at her. "Teenagers?! You're right, teenagers don't die from old age… Do you think that they were killed?"

Cliff felt the need to escape more than ever. He began squirming and wiggling around to try to get free of the ropes. It was of no use though. Whoever had tied the ropes had tied them well.

Cliff's struggle was brought a close when the sound of a door opening filled the silence. A shaft of light appeared on one of the walls. The beam of light grew in size until it was in the shape of a large rectangle. Somebody had just opened the door that led outside. A silhouette of a large man cut off part of the light though… 

"Where is everybody?" Jack wondered as he walked around the ranch in search of someone.

When Jack had arrived at the ranch, he had tried to enter Ann's house, also the ranch shop. The door had been locked although according to the shop hours, the shop should have been open. After that, Jack headed over to the house that Karen was staying in, but that too was locked. From there, Jack began wandering around the farm in search for anybody. So far he had failed in his search.

He looked at his watch. The small hand was on the two and the large was on the twelve. It was two o'clock.

After searching around some more, Jack finally gave up and headed back in the direction of his farm, only to be nearly trampled by Doug and Gray Green. "Hey!" He cried out barely avoiding the two. "Sorry, Jack!" Gray called out before the two sped across the expanse of land in the direction of the large barn in the distance. Jack followed them.

When Jack arrived at the barn, he was, once again, nearly run over. This time it was by two large horses. The riders were Gray and Doug. Before Jack could get them to explain their hurry, they were off, across the field, in the direction of Moon Mountain. Doug had a shotgun strapped to his back…

The heavy man kicked Cliff once more in the ribs just for the fun of it. Cliff cried out from the sharp blow.

Although Cliff could hardly see in the light, even with the door wide open, he could just make out the man's features. The man was very large, at least six and a half feet tall. But it wasn't his height that made him large. No, it was his bulk. The man was practically obese. Not only that, but he also wore a thick fur overcoat, only making him seem larger. _There's no way this guy is the one that kidnaped me. He'd never make it through the town without being noticed!_ Cliff thought to himself in between blows.

After the kicking had ceased, the man sat down heavily in the wooden chair and pulled out a hunting magazine from the folds in his coat. The chair creaked under his weight. The man opened up the magazine and began reading it, leaving Cliff to his thoughts. Cliff didn't think much though.

"Why are you doing this to me?" He asked in a strained voice, still hurting from the beating. No answer. "Why are you keeping me here?" The man didn't even flinch. Cliff grew frustrated. "_Hey_! Answer me!" He yelled in anger. The man looked up in annoyance, rose from the chair, and delivered yet another kick to Cliff's stomach. Stars exploded around Cliff's head, and everything went black…

"There." Doug said, peering through his hunting binoculars. He pointed at a small wooden shack in the distance.

Doug and Gray had ridden around the mountain and had stopped when they had seen the large man enter the shack. The man, obviously not very smart, had left the door wide open, giving Doug the chance to look inside of the shack. He had watched sadly as Cliff was kicked repeatedly, but had decided against doing anything just yet. "He'll live through a few kicks. Don't worry." He had explained to Gray, who was ready to just storm the place and take Cliff back.

After waiting a few more minutes, they had figured out that the man probably wasn't going to be leaving for a while. Doug sighed and pulled the shotgun from its position on his back. "I'll try to scare him off."

Doug moved quickly, and ended up maybe just fifty feet from the small shack and the danger inside.

The sound of shotgun fire filled the air and many birds flew from a nearby tree. The man inside the shack lumbered outside to check out the disturbance. He was surprised to see Doug level a shotgun at him. Needless to say, he raised his hands into the air to signify that he was unarmed.

Gray quickly ran over to the shack and shook Cliff awake. He moaned at first, but soon he had regained full consciousness and was surprised to find Gray looming over him. "Gray? Where am I—" He groaned and gripped his stomach. "Ow." Gray just smiled and shook his head, "Come on. Everybody's worried sick."

Gray and Cliff stepped out of the shack, not surprised to see Doug and the man in the same position as they were when Gray first went in there. Doug looked relieved when he saw Cliff step out. The man, on the other hand, wasn't. In fact, he was downright angry. Angry enough to do something extremely stupid…

Cliff watched in horror as the man reached into the folds of his jacket and pulled out a small handgun. The man leveled the gun at Cliff and a shot rang out…

"Gunfire!" Ann cried out after hearing the shots. She rose from her place at the altar in the broken down church and ran out, heading towards the path that led down the other side of the mountain.

Cliff opened his eyes slowly and found that the unknown man was lying on the ground, face down. The handgun was a few feet away from him. Cliff looked to Doug slowly and could just barely see the smoke rising from the barrel of the shotgun.

Cliff looked back at the man then to Doug and back again. Then… he broke down and wept. He wept in joy and in sorrow. Joy of being set free and sorrow of the life that had to be taken in order for it to happen.

That's when he heard Ann's voice ring out. "_Cliiiiiiiff!_"

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

HA! Yet _another_ cliffhanger! HAHA! :-)

God Bless! R&R!

--Ben


	17. A Letter From Grandma

I don't own HM or any of its characters! HA! Now you can't sue me! Take _that_ you blood-sucking lawyers (no offense)!

Chapter 17: Letter from Grandma

Cliff jumped up when he heard the frantic voice. "Ann?" He looked around and was surprised to see Ann running down a small path that led down the side of the nearby mountain.

Throwing all his cares to the wind, Cliff ran to the running girl and embraced her.

Ann broke down then and there and started crying into his shoulder. Cliff could just barely hear her mumbling, "I was so worried!" and "I'm so sorry!" over her sounds of weeping.

They stayed like that for God knows how long until Ann finally exhausted herself and, in turn, fell asleep.

"Who do you think that man was?" Cliff asked on the slow ride home. Cliff and Gray were seated on Cliffgard while Doug and Ann, who was still sleeping, were on the other horse, Lightning. He was asking Doug, who rode beside them.

Doug sighed, "I don't know. I've never seen him before." Cliff shook his head, "Who would want to kidnap me?" Gray smirked, "The Goddess." He meant it as a joke, but Cliff wondered if there was any truth to that statement. _No. She wouldn't go that far… would she?_ He thought about it for a few more moments and sighed. _Yeah. If she could, she **would**._ Being so caught up in his thoughts, he never saw the dark figure who stood from behind a nearby bush and ran back in the direction of the cabin…

Jack groaned as he peered up at the darkening sky. In the distance, dark gray, nearly black, clouds were heading towards the village. "Those don't look too good. Better get Thunder into the barn." He sighed and headed back to his farm, "Guess I'll find Karen later…"

He walked into his farm, locked Thunder in his pen, and walked into his house, only stopping to whistle for Taco.

He walked into his dark house and flicked the light switch. He turned around and was surprised to see someone jump at him…

The wind was picking up and dust was being blown everywhere. "This doesn't look good! Looks like a hurricane!" Doug yelled over the howling wind.

Doug, Gray, Cliff, and Ann were still on horseback racing through the meadow and in the direction of Green Ranch.

"This early?!" Gray yelled back, just barely over the wind. Doug was about to answer but cried out as a broken tree branch flew at his head. He just barely ducked the branch. "Yeah! Looks like a pretty bad one at that!" Rain began coming down in a torrent. "Come on! We have to hurry!" Doug cried out right before giving his horse a swift kick to speed it up. Gray did the same to Cliffgard and caught up to Doug easily.

They were nearing Jack's farm when the first piece of hail was hurtled from the dark clouds above. It was small, about the size of a marble, but when it hit Cliff in the back, he cried out. Gray looked back at him, "What?" Cliff grit his teeth and rubbed his back. "Hail!" Gray cursed loudly gaining glares from Cliff and his father.

"Hail!" Gray yelled to Doug. "It's beginning to hail!" Doug groaned, "We might not make it back to the ranch! Jack's farm! Go there!" Gray nodded and pulled Cliffgard's reigns to the left, causing the large horse to turn into Jack's farm.

Jack cried out and cursed loudly when the person, whoever he or she was, slammed into him, bringing them both to the floor. "Hey! What the—what is this?!" There was a momentary silence before laughter filled Jack's ears.

"Karen?!" Jack screeched. More laughter. Finally, Karen rolled off of Jack and stood up, not bothering to help Jack up. Jack groaned and rose to his feet.

"What are you doing?" He demanded after standing. Karen grinned, "Just having a little bit of fun!" Jack groaned and was about to reply when there was a loud '_BANG! BANG! BANG!_' on his door.

Jack swung the door open and was surprised to see four people standing in the rain. Under closer scrutiny, Jack realized they were Doug, Gray, Ann, and Cliff.

He quickly stepped out of the way, letting the four walk in. "Why are you here?" He wondered aloud. Cliff spoke up, "We couldn't get back to the ranch. It's hailing!"

Jack's eyes widened, but before he could reply, Doug cleared his throat. "Jack, do you have a thick coat with a hood?" Jack nodded, "Yeah, but—"

"Get it on." Jack stared at him and shrugged, opening up a nearby box and pulling out an old coat that belonged to his grandfather. He put it on and turned to face Doug, "What are we—"

"We've got to lock up the barns!" Before Jack could reply, Doug continued. "Gray, Cliff, you two find something to board up those windows!" The two nodded and set out, looking around the room for something to place in front of the two windows in the house. "You move to the middle of the room! Away from the windows!" Doug commanded the two girls. They complied, not daring to disobey him.

"Come on, we don't have much time." Doug said once again to Jack before walking briskly out the door. Jack stared out after him. "What is going _on_?!" He cried before running out into the storm…

Cliff and Gray scrambled around the small house, looking for something, _anything_, to put in front of the windows. Finally, Gray found the lid for an old crate and some nails. He quickly grabbed Jack's hammer and, although it was a little bit big for the job, nailed the lid to one of the windows, successfully preventing any injury from shattering glass.

Gray turned around, only to fins Cliff trying to push a nearby cabinet over the other window, but the large cabinet was not moving at all. "Cliff, the cabinet, it's screwed to the wall!" Karen cried when she noticed him.

Cliff looked behind the cabinet and groaned. "Great! Now what?" Gray grunted, "Come on, if we all push it, maybe we can break the screws or something." Cliff shrugged and motioned for the girls to help.

The four began pushing and pulling on the cabinet and, slowly but surely, it began to move, despite the screws.

After a few minutes, the cabinet had been placed in front of the window and they all sat down on the nearby couch. All of them except Karen, who was staring into the familiar hole in the wall where the bottle of wine and the note from her grandmother had been…

Jack finally caught up to Doug once he had entered the livestock barn, where Thunder and, surprisingly to Jack, Cliffgard and Lightning were. Doug didn't give him a chance to ask anything though.

"Okay, if you didn't know, it looks like there is a big hurricane heading this way and we need to lock up the barn and chicken coop. I believe that your grandfather kept some supplies around here… ah! Here they are!" He said picking up some boards and such from behind a feed box.

"Okay, first we'll board up the windows. Then we'll lock up the barn. After that, we'll head over to the chicken coop if the weather isn't too bad! You don't have any chickens, so it won't kill us to leave it as it is, but we'll try anyway." Doug said right before setting off to board up one of the nearby windows. Jack nodded and moved to the other window, wood planks in his hand…

Karen moved forward to the hole in wall, oblivious to the stares of the others. Inside the hole was a yellowed envelope. Nothing special about it, but it seemed like it was beckoning Karen to it.

She reached into the hole and pulled the envelope out. She looked at the letter and saw her name written neatly on the front of the envelope… right next to Jack's name…

She tore the envelope open and opened up the piece of paper to read the note.

_My dearest Karen,_

_This is your grandmother, Eve._

_Before reading this letter, please fetch Jack, the younger one, not the Jack you know now. I wish for you both to read this._

Karen's eye's widened and her breath came in and out in short bursts. "Impossible… how did she know…?"

Ann stood up from the couch. "Karen? Are you okay? What's going—" She was interrupted as Karen ran past her and out of the house leaving the others calling after her…

Jack watched in surprise as Karen burst from his house. "_Jack_!!!" She screamed as she ran towards him, oblivious of the rain and hail.

"Karen?!" Jack cried as he ran towards her. When he reached her, he ripped the coat off of himself and wrapped it around her to protect her from the stinging hail. "What are you—come on! Back in the house!" Jack commanded before grabbing Karen and leading her back towards the house, Doug trailing behind.

"Karen! What were you—" Ann asked when the three entered the house again. Karen didn't answer, but, instead, turned to Jack holding the note up to his face. "Read the first few lines." She ordered.

Jack complied and his eyes widened. "What in the… where did _this_ come from?" Karen pointed at the hole in the wall. "I just found it in there!" Jack frowned, "I'm sure there was nothing else in there…" Karen put her hands on her hips, "You were wrong!"

Ann cleared her throat, "What are you two talking about?" Karen looked at her and said, "I'll tell you later." She turned back to Jack, "What do you make of it?" Jack thought about it for a moment. Finally he said, "I don't know. How could your grandmother know about me? And why would she write us a letter?"

"I don't know! That's why we should read it!" Jack nodded and began reading the letter out loud.

_"My dearest Karen,_

_This is your grandmother, Eve._

_Before reading this letter, please fetch Jack, the younger one, not the Jack you know now. I wish for you both to read this._

_I'm sure that you are wondering why or even how I know about Jack, seeing how he won't be coming along for a few more years at least. Well, I got some help from Jack's grandfather!_

_For the last year now, Jack, the elder one, has been sick. A year ago, he was diagnosed with a deteriorating disease that doesn't even have a name yet. The doctors have said that he'll live for a while longer, at least five years, but he's already began thinking about who will take over his farm when he's gone. He made a decision to ask his grandson. He's confident that he'll accept the offer."_

"How'd he know? I hadn't even talked to him for years!" Jack wondered aloud.

_"Karen, I hope that you got my first present. If you don't know already, it is my secret recipe on making the wine that many have fallen in love with. I'm sure that your father has ended up messing up the recipe somehow and plunged the vineyard into the ground. I'm sure that you will be able to bring it back up. You always did take after me!_

_If you are wondering the reason that I gave it to Jack for safekeeping, I did it just so you and Jack would have a chance to get to know each other. I never got my chance with Jack the elder so I wanted you to have a chance with his grandson. Low and conceited, I know, but my heart is in the right place! I promise!_

_Jack will be writing the remainder of the letter._

_Dear Jack,_

_I don't have much to say to you, my grandson, other than take good care of my farm. I know you can do it. You always took after me and I hope that will help you in your journey to riches! Well, riches as far as farming is concerned. Do not forget me."_

"Never happening, Gramps." Jack said quietly.

_"Even more so, never forget your roots. Your spiritual roots."_

Jack winced slightly but continued.

_"I hear from your father that you are struggling. Please do not lose sight of God, Jack. He loves you more than you can believe. I know that you are hurting so much because of your mother and grandmother—so am I—but that's no reason to give up._

_Remember. He'll be with you always. Until the end of the world, He's still there. Don't ever forget that, my grandson._

_Until we meet again, which I'm sure will be Heaven, good-bye and God bless,_

_Jack and Eve_

_PS. Take good care of Karen."_

An uncomfortable silence filled the air. The sound of wind rushing and wood groaning broke the silence. "The storm's here." Doug said quietly.

The next few hours passed in relative silence. Jack and Karen were pondering the letter. The others were in prayer for the safety of the village. It hadn't had any warning after all.

After a while, the prayer broke up and Karen looked at them. "What were you doing?"

"We were praying." Ann blurted out. Karen nodded but then her eyes widened. "You're all… Christians?" Ann slapped her forehead for giving out such information that would lead to questions, but she nodded slowly. Karen sighed, "_Great_. This can't be happening… I can't believe you all! Don't you remember the Goddess? Have you forgotten what she has done for you?!" Karen demanded. Gray stepped forward, "What _has_ she done for us, Karen? What has she done for _you_? The only thing she does is _hide_. The Goddess has never revealed herself to us before."

Karen narrowed her eyes. "That's because she speaks through Pastor Brown! She chooses not to talk to us directly!"

"Why?" Karen nearly choked. "_Why_?! Why should she?" Gray crossed his arms across his chest, "If she's so great and loving, she should make that known to us, right?" Karen was about to reply but Ann cut her off, "She doesn't! If she did, we would have _never_ made Popuri see the truth! She's a Christian now because of _God's_ love!

"If the Goddess loved us, than it should have taken more than that! God's love changed her because there was no love in her before! God has changed us all in some way or form! I've _never_ seen the Goddess do something like that! The only thing any of us got from worshipping the Goddess was _emptiness_!

"But when we came to Christ… we're all changed! I've been finally able to forgive! Gray has overcome his fears! Popuri has been changed in so many ways, I won't even try to name them all off! How can _nothing_ do that?!

"Come on, Karen! Wake up! The Goddess is a _fake_! She promised us a great life and we don't have it! She promised us riches and we're struggling! She promised Popuri Jack's love and he's sleeping with _y_—" She stopped, her eyes wide. She put a hand over her mouth as realization struck.

Karen stumbled back and hit Jack who was just getting up from his position on the floor.

Cliff rose also. "What did you just say?" He demanded, eyes shining with anger. Ann didn't answer. "Ann!" She looked up at him. "Um… nothing! It was a slip of the tongue!" She lied. Cliff looked into her eyes and they told him everything he needed to know.

He whirled to face Jack, a look of anger and betrayal on his face. "Jack? How could you do this? To me? To _her_? I trusted you! I trusted you to treat her with respect! Not to sleep with her!" Jack didn't answer, but just looked at the floor.

"Cliff, I…" He finally managed, but that was all he could say before Karen interjected. "Shut up, Cliff! You aren't my protector! I don't answer to you! What I do with Jack is none of your business! And more over, _I_ convinced Jack to sleep with me!" Cliff fell silent but anyone could see that there was a battle raging in his head.

Ann came over and laid a hand on his shoulder, but Cliff just shrugged it off. "Please… I need to be alone." Cliff walked over to a dark corner in the room and sat on the floor. Ann looked at him for a few seconds and followed. She sat down next to him, seemingly oblivious to his request.

Cliff looked up at her and said, "I thought I said—"

"That's the _last_ thing you need, Cliff. Now, I _know_ how you feel. Somewhat anyway! You just want to keep it bottled up inside of you and hope that it will go away in time. Well, guess what? It won't. It'll just grow worse and worse until it turns to hatred.

"Popuri and I used to be best friends. Did you know that? After what happened to Gray, my feelings for her changed from sisterly love to hatred. Keeping it bottled up inside of you won't help." Cliff looked up at her and sighed. "I know, it's just… I…" Cliff felt like such a hypocrite. He had gone through the same thing with Ann! He sighed once more, "You're right…"

Cliff smiled and got up. He helped Ann up also. He looked at Karen and Jack. "I… I'm sorry. You're right; it's not my place to butt in. It's just… I don't want _either_ of you to be hurt…"

Karen's mouth nearly dropped. _How in the world? What's up with the sudden change?_ She wondered. Out loud, she simply said, "You'd better be sorry!" Jack put a hand on her shoulder but she didn't stop. "From now on, keep _out_!" She spun around, looking for somewhere to go that was away from Cliff, but she had to just settle for leaving her back turned to him.

Silence ensued and lasted for another hour or two until Doug finally announced, "The storm's letting up. I'll go see if it's okay." He walked outside and came back in seconds later. "It's fine."

One by one, the others filed out, leaving only Cliff and Jack in the house…

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

So? What'd you think? You know how to reach me!

R&R! 

God Bless always!

--Ben


	18. Renewed Power

::Warning:: This chapter may step on some toes… mainly on atheism… If you hate me after this chapter… I'm really sorry!

I don't own HM or any of its characters. Nor do I own God, Jesus, or the Holy Spirit. No, you see, _they_ own _me_!

**Chapter 18: Renewed Power**

"Cliff, you really don't have to leave." Jack said for what seemed to be the hundredth time. Cliff sighed, "I already told you, Jack. My heart has forgiven you, but my mind has a little bit of catching up to do! Plus, it'd get awkward now! And lastly, I need to find a place of my own anyway!"

Jack raised an eyebrow, "So… moving in with the carpenters is finding a place of your own?" Cliff smirked, "No… but it's a step! I'll start working with them full-time and I'll save up enough money to have them build me a house!" Jack sighed heavily, "I really wish you wouldn't do this, Cliff. I mean, I've already apologized a hundred times and such."

Cliff smiled at him, "Did you mean those apologies, Jack? Are you _really_ sorry that you slept with my cousin?" Jack didn't answer for a few minutes. "I… I guess not really…" Cliff put a hand on his shoulder, "And that's one thing that would make things awkward for us. Don't worry. It's not like we'll stop being friends. You're still my best bud around here."

Jack smiled and slapped Cliff's back. "You'd better believe it! Well, come on, we'd better get whatever stuff you _do_ have to the carpenters'." Cliff nodded and pulled a small rucksack onto his shoulder. "Got it." Jack laughed and sighed, "I'm gonna miss having you around to help, ya know." Cliff smiled, "I'll help you when I can! Just give me a call… err… well, come by and ask whenever you need it!" Jack nodded and they started the short trek to the carpenter's house.

On the way, Cliff spoke up. "So, have you thought about what your grandfather wrote?" Jack didn't answer. "Jack?" Jack shook his head. "I've tried to avoid the subject."

Cliff sighed. "You can't avoid it forever. One day, you're going to have to make a decision." Jack looked at him, "I _have_ made a decision!" Cliff smirked, "Then why are you avoiding the topic?" Jack fell silent again.

They reached the meadow in a few minutes, and they were greeted with the sound and sight of nature. Birds sang. The stream gurgled softly. A hare climbed out of its burrow, sniffing the air.

The trees were in full bloom. With green and bluish leaves, it was beautiful. But, by far, the most beautiful sight was the occasional cherry blossom tree, whose leaves were a bright pink and red.

"Look around you, Jack. The animals. The vegetation. The _life_ of the forest. No one tree or animal is the same. Each one is complex and different than the others. Look at yourself. Each muscle, bone, and organ works together to power it. For our bodies to be made so _perfectly_ would be impossible for 'chance'. But, here they are, working hard to keep us alive. How is that possible?" Jack didn't answer.

Cliff continued. "Even Darwin admitted that to assume that our eyes were made by chance would be _absurd_. He didn't say hard or improbable. He said _absurd_. As in crazy. Insane. Why do you, _how_ do you, ignore that? Look at the small flower." Cliff bent down and picked up a small moondrop flower. "Jack, do you even know how complex this tiny flower is? It has many, _many_ parts to it, and each has a distinct function. Some are for seed spreading, some are for germination, some are for growth, and some are for food storage. The list goes on.

"How could this flower be made by chance? More over, how could this very earth be made by _chance_? By a big bang? Even that theory is so absurd in so many ways! Why? Because it explains _nothing_!" Jack turned to Cliff, his face red. "Cliff! Don't you get it? I like what I am! I like who I've become! I like my life! I don't need to trying to change me!" Jack blew past Cliff.

Cliff hurried to catch up to him and ended up in front of Jack, causing him to stop in his tracks. Cliff put his hands on Jack's shoulders and leaned close to him, bringing his face within a foot from Jack's.

"Listen to me. I'm not trying to change you. I'm just trying to show you the truth that you've forgotten! If you'd listen, maybe you'd learn something!" Jack's glare never left his eyes, but Cliff knew that he'd listen.

"Try to remember, Jack. Have you grown so cold that you can't remember the _feeling_ you got when you were in God's presence? That feeling of awe? Of humility? Of love? Have you forgotten that?" Jack shrugged, "It's a matter of the mind. If we want to feel loved, we'll feel loved."

Cliff nearly laughed, "Jack, do you know how wrong that is? Tell that to a person who really wants to be loved but feels none. That person will _laugh_. 

"Love isn't a matter of the mind, Jack. Love cannot be faked or produced in our minds. True love can only be produced _through_ us to others. So, I ask you, where does it come from?

"And how about the other things? Like the Holy Spirit, the changed lives, the miracles, the fulfilled prophecy, or the many other things backing it. Where do those come from?" Jack's eyes had softened from their hardened gaze. Cliff knew that he was getting through to him.

"Why did you first begin believing God in the first place, Jack? It was because He touched you in some way, am I correct? Well then, if He's not there, what touched you?"

Cliff let go of Jack and began walking back in the direction. Jack stayed standing in the same place for a long time afterwards. Long after Cliff had left earshot and crossed the stream. He stood there for what seemed to be hours, when, in reality, it had only been a few minutes. All the while, Cliff's words, all of them, rang through his head. And they rang true.

Jack looked up to the sky. "Are you there?! Show yourself! _Show me_!" He yelled to the blue sky above. There was no answer. "_Show me!!!_" Nothing. Not even a sound. It was as if the entire forest had gone silent. "Where are you?" Jack whispered. "_Where_?!" He yelled afterwards.

After waiting for a few more minutes for something, _anything_, his shoulders sagged and he began walking in the direction of the carpenters and Cliff.

As he walked, he began, once again, telling himself how Cliff was wrong and there was no God. That all stopped though when he felt something small be crushed underneath his foot.

Jack lifted his foot and found a single crushed moondrop flower on the ground. He picked it up.

The petals had fallen off letting Jack see the inner flower with ease. On the naked flower were many different pieces. There were pistils and stamens. Many of each. The stem had multiple leaves on it.

Jack looked back to the ground and saw the crushed petals. _Each part has a different job…_ He looked back at the flower, and for a second, he was ready. Ready to give up his dumb fight against God and return to His blessings. For a second, he believed everything. For a second, he _knew_ that he had been wrong.

That only lasted a second though. The second afterwards, Jack growled loudly and threw the flower to the ground, stomped on it, and ripped it to shreds with his boot.

Cliff sighed as he saw his friend throw the flower down. "Why can't you just stop lying to yourself, Jack?" He whispered. "Why are you being so stubborn? Why are you letting yourself be blinded to the truth?" He turned his face upwards. "God? Why are you letting him do this? Why is he still running? Why aren't you doing anything about it?" Cliff's eyes were drawn to Jack once more and he gasped.

"Something big is about to happen…" Popuri said quietly. She didn't know quite how she knew, but she _did_ know.

 "Mom? Dad?" She called as she ran out of her room. Basil looked up from a tomato he was studying and Lillia put her magazine down.

"What's wrong, sweetie?" Basil asked. Popuri looked at both of them intently. "Something's about to happen. Something _big_. I think we need to pray."

Popuri's parents knew better than question her statement. Over the past few weeks, it had become more and more obvious that she had a gift in that area. When she said they needed to pray, they _prayed_.

And pray they did. They prayed even though they didn't know what to pray for.

A single tear rolled down Jack's cheek. He looked around the forest in awe. "I'm wrong, aren't I?" He wondered out loud. "I've always been wrong. You've always been there, willing to help me out. I just refused to see you. I let my pain and suffering get in the way. I took my eyes off of you and sank like Peter." Jack's legs buckled and he fell to knees. "You're really there! You _did_ create the world. You _did_ die for me! You _were_ with me! You _are_ real!"

The single tear turned into many. "You aren't a lie! You're real! Why couldn't I see that?" Tears flooded down Jack's face now, and sobs racked his body. "So much of my life wasted! So much damaged done!"

Jack felt a hand be placed on his shoulder. He looked up and saw Cliff kneel down next to him in the dirt. "It's okay. He's forgiven you." He said quietly. Jack just looked at him for a few more moments before embracing him tightly. "Thank you." He managed out between sobs. "Thank you so much." Cliff just grinned and patted Jack on the back. "Don't thank me…"

"I know… thank God." Jack finished.

_I can't believe this… how did I ever live without Him?_ Jack wondered. _How could I ever doubt Him?_

"So, how are you feeling?" Cliff asked as the two walked towards the carpenters' house again. Jack sighed, "Like… like I just had a big load taken off my shoulders." Cliff grinned. "Jesus seems to have that affect on people."

Jack stopped, just remembering something. Cliff looked at him quizzically. "Cliff, I'm sorry. For everything I did to you. The stubbornness. The anger and rudeness… and… Karen and me." Cliff smiled. "Jack, no hard feelings. All's well that ends well, I always say."

Jack shook his head. "I'll find a way to make it up to you, buddy. I guarantee that." Cliff sighed, "Well… there _is_ one thing…"

"Karen." Jack said solemnly. Cliff looked up at Jack, surprised, and nodded. Jack sighed, "Cliff… I love Karen." Cliff was taken aback but sighed, "Jack, if you want me to keep quiet about—"

"Which is exactly why I'm going to tell her next time I see her." Cliff nearly choked. Jack raised an eyebrow at him. "What? If I love someone, I should want that person to be saved for all eternity, shouldn't I?" Cliff smiled, "You seem to be getting used to this again pretty quickly!" Jack smiled back, "You have _no_ idea."

Cliff rapped on the carpenters' door. Matt opened it seconds later. "Hey, guys! Long time no see!" Jack smiled, "Yeah. Busy with farming and stuff." Matt laughed, "Sure. Whatever. Anyway, come on in! We were just about to eat some dinner. We have enough if you'd like!" Jack was about to decline but Cliff spoke up. "Yeah! We're both getting kinda hungry. Right, _Jack_?"

Jack looked at Cliff in wonder. "What are you—" Cliff gave him a look. "Oh yeah! I'm starving!" Matt looked at the two weirdly before stepping aside to let them in.

The five men ate quickly and Joseph began barking orders at Matt and Mark, telling them to get back to work.

"Joe, I need to tell you something." Cliff right after the two left. Joseph looked at him. "What have I told you about calling me—"

"The Army has a new recruit." Cliff said gleefully. Joseph looked at him quizzically. "What do you…" He trailed off as he figured it out.

He looked at Jack. "So, you've decided to join our rag-tag team of Christians?" He asked with a smile. Jack just looked at Joseph to Cliff and back again. "Um… I have _no_ clue what you're talking about…" Joseph and Cliff laughed. "There's a _lot_ you don't know, Jack." Cliff said before breaking out into laughter again…

"…love him not… I love him… I love him not…" Karen said softly while picking the petals off of a moondrop flower.

She was sitting with her feet dangling off of the dock at the beach just thinking about Jack. She had even gone so far as to start picking petals off of the moondrop flower. It was a strange experience for her indeed.

"I love him… I love him not…" She plucked off the last petal. She looked at the flower in amusement. "Liar." She said with a grin.

Karen tossed the flower into the ocean and watched as a wave crashed down upon it. "So… this is what love is like… bliss…" She said quietly. Then she giggled. _Giggled_! A giggle from Karen Roberts meant one of two things. Pure bliss or… oncoming doom…

Jack couldn't believe this. He had known about a few of them, but this many… Anna, Basil, Lillia, Rick, Joseph. He would have never guessed for them to be Christians. Much less be in an underground Christian group. "Today's full of surprises…" Jack said softly, too overwhelmed to include much emotion.

The eleven talked excitedly getting to know each other better and sharing testimonies and such with the newcomer. Jack happily noted that a lot of these people were turned onto Christianity by Jack's own grandfather.

Finally, it was Jack's turn to share his testimony. He did so easily, until it came to the point where his mother had…

"Then… six years ago, my mother… Well, she was a cop. Six years ago; she was shot and killed by a bank robber or something. It was all downhill after that. At first, I blamed God and then I stopped believing in Him altogether. Until today anyway. Today, my eyes were finally reopened and I could _see_ God again."

There was a knock at Rick's front door. Rick quickly excused himself from the group and rushed upstairs to see who it was.

Jack froze at a familiar voice. "Hey, Rick! Has Jack come by here lately?"

"Um… no, Karen. Why do you ask?" There was an awkward pause. "Um… well… I was just um… wondering if he's bought anything from the shop… lately…"

"Like what?" A pause. "Uh… you know… a blue…"

"Vase? Saibara sells that, not me." Another silence. "No… a blue…"

"Carpet? Sorry, I haven't sold those for a while now. I do sell this magnificent—"

"_Feather! A blue feather_!" Karen screamed. Rick didn't reply for a long time. When he did, it was a snicker.

Jack turned a deep red. _Why'd you have to go and do something like… wait… she wants to know if I bought a… blue… feather?_ Jack's heart nearly stopped. _A BLUE FEATHER?! She's expecting a… PROPOSAL!_ Jack started choking.

Cliff came over and slapped his back. "Quiet down, man! Do you want her to hear?" He hissed while doing so. But it was too late…

"What was that?" Karen asked when she heard the fit of coughs. "Uh… nothing! Nothing at all. Just one of my inventions doing weird things!" Karen looked at him weirdly. "It sounded like someone was choking." Rick laughed nervously, "No! It was um… sputtering! Yeah, sputtering. I still have to…" He laughed nervously again. "work out the uh… bugs…"

Karen raised an eyebrow. "Work out the bugs, huh? Well, could I see it? I've learned a thing or two about bugs on the vineyard." Rick started laughing uncontrollably. "Learned about bugs on the… vineyard! That's a… good one!" He kept laughing at which Karen rolled her eyes.

"Rick. What are you hiding?" She asked plainly. Rick stopped laughing immediately. "N—nothing! W—why would I be hiding any…thing?" Karen shrugged and pretended to start walking out the door.

"Well… I'll see you… _later_!" Karen spun around and rushed past the confused Rick and into the basement where the sound had originated…

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Well… I was going to continue the chapter further, but then I thought, _why_? Why should I finish the chapter with a nice little, fix-all-loose-ends ending? It's _so_ much better to leave it at a cliffhanger! Brings the people back! That would be a _good_ thing after the evolution bashing I did in this chapter! Then again, I was only telling the truth. If you don't like it… take it up with my Daddy (God).

Okay, I'm sorry for the after-chapter preaching here, but I gotta do what I gotta do!

Maybe what I've written has opened your eyes. Maybe it hasn't. But there is one out there who is close. This is to that one.

Don't hold back. God's real and He loves you more than you'll ever know. Don't delay your decision any longer. Life is too uncertain. Past experiences aren't any kind of reason to hold back from God any longer. Please, God loves you so much that He was willing to _die_ for you. He _did_ die for you. He died the worst, most humiliating death there was at that time. Please. Don't let anything stand in your way to God.

Sorry, for those who don't understand why I just outright said that. But I'm going to leave it at that.

Anyway, R&R!

God Bless forever!

--Ben


	19. Bitter Farewells

I don't own HM or any of its characters.

Chapter 19: Bitter Farewells

Jack would never forget the moment. It would be burned forever into his brain. The moment that Karen ran into the room would rank up pretty high in Jack's worst moments. Yes, this would rank up with losing his mother and then God.

Karen rushed past Rick in a whirl. "Wait, Karen! Don't go…" It was too late. Karen had already entered the door.

"W—what's… going on here?" She demanded of the ten people in the room. "Jack? What are you…" The cross on the back wall caught Karen's eye. There was a moment of silence before Karen nearly broke out into tears. "O—oh… I see… it's a meeting of the…" She looked straight into Jack's eyes. "Traitors."

The look in Karen's eyes was the worst for Jack. There were the expected emotions. Anger, betrayal, frustration. But the worst was, by far, the hurt that stood above the rest. Her eyes said what she didn't: "_How could you?_"

Karen stormed out quickly, Jack on her heels.

"Karen! Stop!" He cried. Karen just sped up making Jack break into a run.

Jack's boots pounded on the brick walkway as he fought to catch up to Karen, who was running now also. "_Karen_!" Jack cried again, but to no avail; Karen ran on in the direction of the ranch.

Jack followed as Karen rounded a familiar corner and ran towards the sandy beach where Jack would be able to corner her.

"Karen… please." Jack said when Karen finally stopped running. She was at the edge of the dock, looking out into the rolling waves.

"Do you… know how much I… loved you?" She asked quietly without turning to face Jack. _She's using past tense._ Jack thought. He answered with a simple, "I…"

"I was at Rick's shop to see if you had bought a Blue Feather!" Karen roared, but she still didn't look back at him. "Karen, if you'd just—"

"How did you feel about me, Jack?" Jack was taken back by the direct question. "Did you love me the way I loved you, or… did you just feel the need to use me… for your own pleasure?" Jack winced but answered nonetheless.

"I… I don't… I didn't… I do…" At that moment, at that very moment, Jack realized how much he cared for Karen. At that one painful moment, Jack realized that… he loved her.

He never had the chance to answer because Karen finally turned to face him.

Karen's face was red with anger. Her eyes were already puffy from the sobbing that she had done on the way to the beach. Bruises were already beginning to show on her arms from when she slammed into the door leading out of Rick's shop. Her hair was a mess. Her clothes were dirty. Her make-up was blurry and drippy at some places. But, even in the face of the horrible blemishes, Jack could only think about how beautiful Karen actually was.

"How do you feel,_ Jack_?" She hissed. Jack swallowed his apprehension and answered truthfully. "Karen, I… I love… I love… I love you more than life itself." Karen's eyes softened for but a moment before hardening again. "If you love me so much then why did you—"

"Karen, you've known Ann all your life. She's your best friend. Now, would you disown her just so that you could spend a few minutes with me?" Jack asked seemingly out of nowhere.

Karen was stunned at the absurdity of the question. "Of course not! I love Ann like my sister! I would never do something like that just for a few minutes!"

"Than why do you criticize me for doing it?" Karen looked at him strangely. "What are you talking about?" Jack took a deep breath. "Karen. I love you. I really do. But God… Jesus… He's my _best friend_. He's always been there for me. When I wanted Him to anyway! And I'm not going to pretend to hate Him, just so I can spend a few minutes with you." Jack continued when he saw Karen's confused look. "This lifetime is merely a few minutes, seconds even, compared to eternity."

Karen didn't answer for a few minutes. When she did, it was so quiet that Jack could hardly hear. "Is that all our relationship is: a few minutes? Doesn't it mean anything more to you?" Jack sighed. "Of course it does, Karen. But God means that much more to me also! I love God.

"You know, He was willing to _die_ for me! He _did_ die for me! He died a horrible, gruesome death on the cross so that I could _live_! He left Heaven, where He was _worshipped_, and to earth where He was mocked, despised, hurt, tortured, and, eventually, killed. All of this just so that we could live!"

Karen scoffed. "So. It's out in the open. You love your _God_ more than you care about our relationship."

Jack sighed heavily. "You know, my old youth pastor had a saying. 'I'd rather you hate me and know the truth, than love me and perish.' He'd say. For the longest time, I never really fully understood that seemingly cold statement. Now… I do.

"You see. Now, I've been given a choice. I had to choose what I wanted more: your love… or your salvation. I had to make that choice and I did. I made the decision that if I truly loved you that I'd _have_ to risk it all. I love you Karen, and because of that love, I need to tell you the truth.

"God loves you. The Goddess… she's a big lie. _God_ created the world. He parted the seas. He came to earth and died for our sin. He rose from the dead so that we could live forever in Heaven."

Karen growled, "So… that's it then. You just want me to suffer." Jack sighed once more. "Karen, _please_! I don't want you to suffer, but I also don't want you to perish! And, yes, I'd rather you suffer a tiny bit _here_ then suffer for all eternity in _Hell_!"

Karen looked away. "How could you do this, Jack? We had such a… great thing going! We could have been married in a matter of months! We could have had 'love at first sight'! We _did_ have it! We _loved_ each other and now… you're throwing it all away for a stupid _religion_!"

Jack nearly groaned. "Karen, _I'm_ not the one who is throwing anything away here! _You_ are! I'm never mentioned doing anything different about _our_ relationship! _You_ are the one who is pretending that it's _over_!"

Karen glared at him. "Isn't it?" Jack took a step back. "Karen… don't…" Karen's eyes hardened even further. "_Well_? What do you expect, _Love_? Do you expect me to ignore this whole thing and pretend that every time I hear the word 'God' that the knife isn't twisted for added _torture_?"

Jack shook his head. "Karen, I just want you to _listen_ to me!"

"I've done _enough_ listening for one night! I'm _done_ with listening! Now it's _your_ turn to listen!

"One by one, my best friend, my cousin, and my _worst enemy_ have all betrayed the Goddess! To top it all off, my enemy is great friends with my best friend, who, up until last week, hated her _guts_!

"My dad _beat_ me! The vineyard is virtually _gone_! This town has gone _insane_!

"You were the only light in this darkness. You were the one who reached through the anger and bitterness in my life and brought me out into the 'light'. You were the one who loved me even when I was such a… a…" Karen trailed off as she was overcome by emotion.

"I _loved_ you, Jack! I was ready to spend the rest of my _life_ with you! Why did you… why did…" Tears began streaming down her face and Jack moved to comfort her. At Jack's touch, Karen broke down and began sobbing uncontrollably.

All bitterness and anger were forgotten in that moment. In that one moment, Karen's relationship with Jack was restored to an even greater point. She realized that he indeed didn't betray her as she said. But that he was just following his heart.

"What do you think she'll do?" Ann asked Cliff. Cliff sighed, "I don't know… if she let Jack talk to her… she might be able to be calmed down and maybe even saved. He has an even stronger testimony than the rest of us, after all. For Karen anyway. She and him both have terrible fathers and have grown without knowing what a _good_ father is like."

Cliff and Ann were sitting at her house, eating lunch. They were alone that day. Doug and Gray where delivering produce to the farmer's market in a nearby village.

"And if she doesn't listen?" Ann asked hesitantly. Cliff sighed. "I don't know… she may… leave for good…"

Karen and Jack stayed that way for a long time. After a while, they decided to sit down on the dock and watch the ocean together.

"So… what are you going to do now?" Karen asked. Jack sighed. "I don't… I don't know… I just keep thinking about how I wasted the last six years of my life in ignorance… I'll stay here and manage the farm for sure, and I guess I'll be joining Cliff, Ann, and everybody with their attempt to reach out. I don't like their tactics as much though. I'm more of a stand-up-on-picnic-tables-and-preach kinda guy."

Karen didn't answer for a long time. Instead she just watched the ocean roll in and out. Finally, she asked a seemingly random question. "How did you… become a Christian in the first place?"

Jack looked at her and hesitated. This could be it. He could win her soul _now_. He wasn't ignorant on how much they could relate to each other. So, with this in mind, he began.

"What will happen if she leaves?" Ann wondered aloud. Cliff shook his head. "I don't know. Jack will be devastated, that's for sure. It'll be ####### all of us." Ann nodded and fell silent.

For a while, she looked like she was thinking hard about something and Cliff figured that she was just thinking about Karen.

Finally, Ann spoke. "Cliff, I need to… tell you something." Cliff looked at her. "What is it?"

Ann bit her lip. This was going to be hard. "For the last few days… I've been thinking about my relationships with people. About what has happened ever since you and Jack came to town and… what I've discovered." Cliff nodded, prompting her to continue.

"Well… I know that this may not be the right time, but… I've been also thinking about what _we_ have, Cliff." Cliff froze, already he could see where this was going.

"When you were kidnapped, I was so worried. I was so worried that I was blinded to what God wanted us to do. I was more worried than anyone else.

"For a while… I didn't understand that. And I passed it off as just a feeling because you've been kind of my mentor lately. But… I… I've realized what it was."

Cliff paled, but Ann didn't seem to notice. "I… I'm falling for you, Cliff. Every day that I see you and talk to you, my feelings grow deeper and deeper. Sometimes, they are just so… intense that I can hardly…" She trailed off, knowing that she got her point across.

Cliff was silent for a few moments. Long enough to where Ann sighed heavily and stood. "I'm sorry… I've made you uncomfortable. I should have known that you didn't—"

"I feel the same way." Cliff said suddenly, much to Ann's surprise and glee. "Ann, for a long time, I too have been plagued with feelings for you. I've tried to ignore them for so long… Ann… I think I'm falling in love with you."

Jack finished up his testimony explaining how he had gone though the last six years without a purpose. "…and now… now that I've found God again. I have a purpose! I have a reason for living! I no longer wander through my life wondering _what if_. Now I run confidently the race that has been set before me. Never looking back, I'm running this race to the best of my ability and more."

Karen didn't reply for a long time. She wanted so much to be able to just accept what Jack was saying. She wanted so much to just give up and accept the fact that maybe she _was_ wrong all these years. She wanted so much to be able to bridge the newly formed gap between her and Jack by becoming a Christian.

But she didn't. Instead, she rose to her feet and brushed the dust off of her. "Jack… it's just all so much… I… I really need to… think. I'm sorry about leaving you like this, but… I need some time alone." Jack nodded solemnly. "That's perfectly alright, Karen. I'll see you soon then." Karen nodded slowly and began walking back toward Green Ranch, leaving Jack alone on the beach.

Karen watched apprehensively as Jack walked out of the beach and back to his farm.

She was hiding behind a fence post next to the pathway that led into the beach.

When Jack was out of sight, she rose, jumped over the fence post, and ran back down the pathway to the beach.

Once there, she quickly ran to the dock and looked at a wooden sign that had a large piece of paper tacked to it. "Tomorrow at 7:30… got it." She said quietly, dreading the decision she had just made. "I'm sorry, Jack, but… I have to do this…"

"So… what do we do now?" Ann asked, quite embarrassed at the revelation she had just made. Cliff was silent for a few seconds. When he _did_ reply, it was in the form of a grin.

"What are you smiling about?" Ann demanded, although she was smiling herself. Cliff shrugged. "I don't know… It just… feels _good_ to get this out into the open. Like a weight lifted…"

Ann's smile grew. "Yeah! You're right! It feels _real_ good!" From there, silence enveloped the two. The silence lasted for a few minutes. It was only interrupted by a small gasp from Ann when Cliff took her hand in his.

"Cliff, I…" Cliff hushed her. "Let's just… stay like this… no talking." He said quietly. Ann smiled softly and said no more.

The next morning came all too quickly for Karen. The past day had blown by so quickly after she and Jack had spent that small amount of time together. And now… there would no longer be the loving days she had grown accustomed to. She would no longer see Jack every day. She would no longer let her heart guide her. It only led to pain, after all.

No. Today, that very day, she was taking control. She was giving up this pitiful village and the insane people inside it. She was leaving Flowerbud Village for good. She had no plans to come back. Ever.

As she trudged down the path to the beach, bags in hand, she realized how much she would miss this village. She had spent her entire _life_ here. She was born in her own house! She had only seen the city once, maybe twice, back when her grandmother was still around.

Eve would sometimes take Karen with her when she would make runs to the city to drop off some wine when Zach was sick or something like that.

Even then, Karen's parents abhorred the thought of their innocent daughter being influenced by the city and they would hardly ever allow her to go. Hence Karen had only managed to go once or twice.

But now… Now Karen was throwing her old life away. Her friends: gone. Her job: gone. Her home: gone. Her memories: gone. Jack: gone.

She was heading to the city to start anew. She would never look back. She had only one thing on her mind and that was to sing and dance and act on Broadway!

If she was missed, so be it! They _deserved_ the pain because of what they did to Karen!

_Yes_, she reasoned, _they deserve it so much._

Ann walked out of her house, a shrill tune emerging from her puckered lips. She doubted that she had ever been so happy. The last day had been _amazing_!

After she and Cliff had stayed like that for a while, they ended up having their first date! It took place at Elli's Market. It wasn't fancy, but Ann _loved_ it!

Afterwards, Cliff had walked her home and they shared their first kiss! It wasn't a passionate kiss, but, instead, a simple goodnight-kiss. But it ignited Ann's heart nonetheless!

And she would never forget the amusing view of Cliff's jump for joy and yell of victory when he thought she couldn't see him!

After pausing to relive the past day's events once more, she continued on with her chores. She stopped though; when she saw someone with bags hanging off the person, walk into the beach.

Her curious nature soon took over and she followed the person. It didn't take long to figure out what the person was doing.

_He's… leaving! I wonder who he is?_ Ann wondered as she inched closer to the person. When she was close enough to make out the person's figure and clothes, Ann gasped. _Karen? What is she… oh, God. I need to get Jack!_

Ann abandoned any and all pretence of spying and ran as fast as she could out of the beach and towards Jack's house…

Ann ran into Jack's farm, not surprised to see him tilling the soil, in preparation of planting his next batch of seeds. "Ann? What's going on?" He asked when she reached him. Ann spent no time in explaining what was happening. "It's Karen! She's _leaving_!" It took only seconds for Jack to realize what Ann meant, and then he whistled for Thunder who was finally large enough to be ridden.

He and Ann climbed upon Thunder and they found out why he was appropriately named _Thunder_.

Jack jumped off Thunder when they reached the steps that led down the beach and promptly jumped _over_ the steps, landing in the hard sand with an, "Oof!"

He ran across the sand towards the nearby dock, but, in his mind, he knew that it was already too late. The ferry was already pulling out of the dock and back into the sea. Karen stood at the rear of the boat just waving.

Jack's feet echoed heavily as he pounded across the short dock and towards the leaving ferry. _Almost there_. He said to himself. He reached the end of the dock and with one great bound, leaped off of it and just barely _missed_ the ferry. He splashed into the water harshly, but that didn't hinder him.

He swam towards the accelerating boat, ignoring the fact that the water was extremely cold.

Jack reached the boat fairly quickly and reached out to grab the ladder that hung on the side of it. He managed to get one hand wrapped around it and struggled against the current to grab it with his second hand.

He failed though, when the captain of the ferry kicked up the boat speed. The propellers began spinning much faster and the current began pulling Jack away from the boat.

Soon, he began losing his grip on the ladder. Within seconds, he was just barely holding on. "Karen! Help me!" He cried out.

Karen just looked down at Jack. She wanted so much to just reach down there and grab his hand. She wanted so much to pull him up to join her. Instead, she watched in dismay as Jack lost his grip and fell back into the sea. She watched sadly as he burst from the water's surface and just watched as the ferry pulled away in the direction of the city…

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Oh yeah. I was nowhere _near_ ready for this…

This one was hard to write. I've spent a lot of time slaving over this story and now… now it's over… well… it still has an epilogue and one to two more parts, but _still_!

Anyway, book one of the Revival in Flowerbud Duo/Trilogy is finished (except for the epilogue)!

How'd you like the end? Eh?

R&R!

God Bless!

--Ben


	20. Epilogue

Epilogue

**Three Days Later**

The next three days were absolutely miserable for Jack. The third day though would be the worst of them all.

It was early in the morning when Jack received the newspaper.

His father had been sending him newspapers from the city every once in a while just to keep him caught up in happenings. This time though, Jack wished that he had never started doing that.

The front page read simply:

**Ferry Goes Down During Storm**

Normally, Jack would have ignored the piece and skipped to the sports section, but the fact that there had been a storm during the day that Karen had left worried Jack.

**In a terrible storm, a ferry leading from the small island named Flowerbud was capsized and the boat was ripped apart by the waves. The captain has already been found and pronounced dead, but the ferry's single passenger, thought to be a woman named Karen Roberts has yet to be found.******

Jack could read no more. His head was light and he nearly fainted right there and then.

"Karen? Gone? No! This can't be happening again! God, please! Don't let this… this… this atrocity happen!" Jack cried loudly. For a few seconds, bitterness began to enter his mind just like six years before, but he held it back knowing that it would do him no good. "She hasn't been found yet. She could still be alive, right?" There was no answer…

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

HAHAHA! Ahh… cliffhangers… and this one is the WORST of them ALL (and that's saying a lot)! Why? Because this was the end of the story! HA! Anyway, I haven't started writing book two yet, but it'll be up sometime. I'm also working on another story so I don't know exactly when.

Anyway, thanks for all the great reviews! I don't remember getting many if any at all flames and it feels really great!

Thanks to those who prayed for me and thanks to those who gave me advise. Thanks to the people who e-mailed me congratulations instead of just reviewing. That means a lot to me. More than you know. But, most of all, thanks to God.

God has been my motivation all along. He put this idea in my head. He gave me the courage to write it. And He made it a success! He gave me whatever skills I have in the area of writing and I praise Him for it. All in all, I don't take credit for this story. I know that I said it was _my_ masterpiece, but you know, it's not. I was just then pen, or keyboard in this case, and God was the writer.

I do not deserve credit for this story. God does. Don't give it to me. Give it to God.

God Bless.

--Ben


End file.
